knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Prikazi, zabilješke, članci
O lirici Đure Jakšića Ovaj rad čitao je Kočić na proslavi koju je povodom 25-godišnjice smrti Đure Jakšića i 70-godišnjice Zmajeva rođenja priredilo Srpsko akademsko društvo „Zora" u Beču. Ne treba zaboraviti daje Kočić i svoju drugu knjigu „S planine i ispod planine", izašlu te iste godine, posvetio „uspomeni neumrlog genija Đure Jakšića". Rad je objavljen u Omladinskom glasniku. 1/1904, br. 3. ___ Poštovani skupe. Meni je neobično bilo milo, kada mi je Zora ponudila da koju riječ progovorim povodom dvadesetpetogodišnjice Đurine smrti. Đura mi je simpatičan i kao čovjek i kao pjesnik, ne samo meni nego i svima je takav koji mu poznaju život i djela, i koji još nisu stupili u templum sacrum philisterii beati. Dvije najmarkantnije ličnosti u našoj starijoj književnosti, i po životu i po djelima, svakako su Đura Jakšić i Sarajlija, pa kakva razlika izmeđ ta dva čovjeka! Jakšić smeten, nepraktičan u svakidašnjem životu, srdit, bujan, plah i neobuzdan, a takav nam se isto pokazuje i u svojim književnim radovima. A naš Sarajlija? I on je, istina, u svojim literarnim rabotama čudnovat, vrlo čudnovat, toliko čudnovat da mu krupnija djela gotovo i ne razumijemo. Ali se naš Simo u običnom životu znao lijepo snaći. Ako je dolazilo do nevolje i nemaštine, znao je naš Simo biti i baštovandžija, trgovac, vaspitatelj serbske junosti, i dr. Umio se on potruditi i do Nemecke da se i s hofratom Geteom upozna i koju probesjedi. Drži se da to nije pošlo za rukom ovom našem zaista praktičnom pjesniku. Đura se nije nikom nametao, nije nikad na silu tražio prijateljstva i poznanstva. Ako mu je pak ko, sam od sebe, ponudio prijateljstvo, on ga je toplo i iskreno primio. Po mom mišljenju, ima dvije vrste pjesnika: pjesnici čija su djela i život puni zanimljivosti, nestalnosti i burne neobuzdanosti životne, i pjesnici čija su djela velika i značajna, a život im je običan, tih i miran kao i kod običnih, svikidišnjih filistara. Prvi su, za moj račun, pravi i veliki pjesnici, iako često puta iza sebe ne ostavljaju monumentalnih djela. Klasičan primjer za ovu misao, pored mnogih drugih, daje nam Bajron svojim djelima i pustolovskim avanturama, koje su silno uticale na francuski romanticizam i njegove snažne predstavnike. U nas je za to primjer Đura, njegova djela i život, mučenički život, pun jada i čemera, pui gorčine, pun proganjanja i nečovječnog mučenja. One koji su ga mučili svijet je davno, davno zaboravio, a Đura još živi, živi u svojoj sjajnoj i uzvišenoj lirici, svjež i snažan kao div. Nije mi namjera da govorim o njegovoj cjelokupnoj književnoj tvorevini. Za to se ne osjećam ni dovoljno spreman, niti sam imao vremena da bar nešto iscrpno kažem o jednoj vrsti njegova rada. Njegova mi lirska poezija neizmjerno godi, te ću o njoj nekoliko riječi progovoriti na večerašnjem, svečanom skupu. Nijedan naš pjesnik, ni prije ni danas, nije pisao svoje pjesme tako istinskim, tako duboko iskrenim i vrelim nadahnućem kao Đura, te to je uzrok da se i danas Jakšić, dok su drugi gotovo zaboravljeni i zabačeni, vrlo prijatno čita. Njegove nas pjesme zagrijevaju, oduševljavaju i potresaju. Neka topla i nježna svježina struji kroz njih. Da je ljepota u umjetnosti besmrtna, poznato je. Ali ima još nešto u umjetnosti što je besmrtnije: život. Njegova je lirika puna života, života koji plače, jauče, pišti i u bolu bjesni; života koji ljubi, uzdiše, čezne; života koji kune i proklinje i sam dan rođenja; života i životnih trenutaka kad se razdragano podvikuje: Jesi li srećan? pitao sam se. Srećan sam, srećan! O, bože moj! Ili: Pašću, umreću, duša mi gore, Rastopiće me do bele zore Ko grudu snega vrelo sunčanje - O, lakše, lakše kroz gusto granje! Može se potpunom sigurnošću tvrditi da su Đurine lirske pjesme, ispjevane u pojedinim odsjecima njegova života, izraz, jasan i snažan izraz njegovog duševnog stanja i raspoloženja u tim odsjecima vremena. Ovo se najbolje vidi iz upoređenja njegove biografije i pjesama. U izdanju Srpske književne zadruge njegove su pjesme podijeljene na tri dijela: I Ljubim te, ljubim, dušo; II Sam na svetu, samac bez pomoći; III Veran je bio narodu svom. Svaki, dakle, odjeljak označen je kao nekim motom, koji cijelom ciklusu daje dotičan ton i boju. U prvom odjeljku je ljubavna lirika. Neobična je i čudovata ljubavna Đurina lirika, naročito ciklus Ljubav. U njoj gotovo ne možete naći ni jednog kitnjastog epiteta za kojim tako žudno grizu prste naši mlađi i najmlađi pjesnici, ni jedne neobične fraze ili kakvog naročitog rečeničkog obrta. Sve je to prosto, bez ukrasa i bez one hladne, blesaste ornamentike koja je jedina i glavna odlika naših mlađih i najmlađih stihotvoraca. Sve je to, velim, prosto, ali opet neizmjerno godi duši čitaočevoj. To je nježno i meko tepanje koje tihano, blago potresa dušu, i čitaoca obuzima neka nepojmljiva toplina: Plamti lice, srce gori, Tebe ljubav žarka mori - Ali mene raskidane Mladog srca stare rane. Ah, klonuše ruke bele, Stišaše se grudi bajne, Medna usta ništ ne vele - Ali zbore suze sjajne... "Uostalom - veli pokojni Vulović - njegova, Đurina, čvrsta priroda i mučan život zaptiše dosta rano ovaj izvor pesama, te ih je srazmerno malo". Drugi odjeljak obilježen je riječima, tužnim, bonim riječima kroz koje probija dubok uzdah: Sam na svetu, samac bez pomoći! U ovim pjesmama, najljepšim što ih imamo i što smo ih ikad imali, pjesnik većinom opjeva svoj život, svoje patnje i nevolje. U njima nam iznosi ovaj plemeniti i genijalni pjesnik-vagabund svoja lutanja, lutanja bez kraja i konca, lutanja puna gnjeva, bure, srdžbe. Ostavljen od oca i rodbine, bez ikog svog bližnjeg, sam na svetu, samac bez pomoći! Traži u manastiru mira i pokoja. Na tom putu u manastir Gornjak osjetio je pjesnik svu ljepotu prirode i kako ona neizmjerno potresa i godi onima koje ljudsko društvo nepravedno goni i proganja. Pjesnik, slobodan čovjek, vagabund, siromah bez igdje ičeg, prezren i ostavljen, ali podstaknut i instinktivno opijen, počinje nesvjesno pjesmu uzvišenu i nedostižnu, pjesmu ljepoti i milosti opšte majke prirode i nehotice joj se ispovijeda i kazuje bole uvrijeđene duše svoje. Iz uvrijeđene duše izvija se pjesma puna snage, puna čežnje, puna bijesa i srdžbe: Po golemom svijetu mlađan se potucam. Što gromovnik nisam da na sudbu pucam? Divljačna je to pjesma, ali opet su to zvuci od nečuvene slasti i klasične ljepote. Takvu pjesmu, takve snažne i burne zvuke nijesu nikad dotle, a ni poslije, čule srpske planine i poljane, nikad se nijesu takvi silni i iskreni zvuci razlijegali ispod modrog, nasmijanog neba mile i slobodne srpske zemlje. To je Đurina najljepša pjesma, pored onih Na Liparu, to je njegov Put u Gornjak. Ni tu pjesnik ne nalazi utjehe i žuđenog mira. Njegova plaha, burna priroda ne može se ni s kim složiti... Opet se obraća prirodi, najnježnijoj i najmilostivijoj majci sviju potištenih i uvrijeđenih: Zbogom, goro i dubravo, Tvrdi klanci, mrko stenje, Samo jvdno utešenje, Ucveljene duše moje! Rastaje se i pozdravlja s planinama i dolinama, sjeda pod sumorno stijenje i nastavlja: Tude putnik vrele kapi Sa vreloga čela tare I u senci prošlih dana Zaboravlja groznu javu. A kome je svet nepravdom, Jedom, zlobom i otrovom Očajano srce vređo - Taj u tami mrkog stenja Srcu traži utešenja. Pjesnik se iza tog malo smiruje, da se možda opet kuda krene. Postaje učitelj i u selu Sabanti, u jedno svijetlo veče, puno mirisa i vlage, jada se pticama: Moje ptice lepe, jedini drugari, U novome stanu poznanici stari, Srce vam je dobro, pesma vam je med, Ali moje srce, ali moje grudi Ledenom su zlobom razbijali ljudi, Pa se mesto srca uhvatio led. Pokojni i čestiti Vulović veli da su ove Đurine pjesme najljepše, gdje je, dakle, pjesnik sam sebi predmet, pa nastavlja: "Ali ovo nije ona uska, bolesna, hajneovska subjektivnost, ili ona subjektivnost što joj je sujeta izvor, gde ime pesnikovo dolazi u svakom stihu, gde se njegovi jadi ili radosti nameću celom svetu na žaljenje ili uživanje, gde se, tako reći, oseća subjektivna tendencioznost. Jakšićeve subjektivne pesme su postale nenamerno, i osećanja koja se u njima iskazuju ne dolaze nam kao tuća i nametnuta, nego ih osećamo kao svoja, pa nam zato nisu ni dosadna". Ovo je jedna bistra opaska u lijepoj i simpatičnoj, iako ne potpuno ispravnoj i temeljnoj raspravi pokojnog Vulovića, pa zato je i navodim. Trećem odjeljku na zaglavlju je stih: Veran je bio narodu svom. Zaista je pjesnik bio vjeran svom narodu, jer se je već kao dječak borio za njegovu slobodu. Njegove su patriotske pjesme burne; snažnog, junačkog poleta. On, kad tuguje za svojim pritisnutim i razdrobljenim narodom, silno, iskreno tuguje; kad ga poziva u borbu za slobodu, sve se to lomi i krši, sve puca, i mi osjećamo da bi, kad bi svi bili onako snažni, moćni i oduševljeni kao naš dragi pjesnik, da bi, velim, i naš narod bio srećniji. Počujte ove goropadne stihove: Čujete l' vihar kako govori? Trese se stena, krše borovi, A u oblaku ječe gromovi Kf buntovnika besni zborovi! Ove gromovite stihove mogla je stvoriti samo punokrvna, pjesnička snaga koja u momentanom zanosu zadrhti, prekipi, podivlja, pobjesni. Đura ima prigodno patriotskih pjesama, koje opjevaju pojedine znamenite, istorijske momente, a ima i takvih u kojima se slave pojedini srpski vladaoci. Pa kakve su to prigodne pjesme? Za te se pjesme ne može kazati da su prigodne; one nijesu onako pobožne; patriotskoslatke kao kod drugih naših pjesnika. One su duboki, iskreni izraz i snažni odjek narodnog raspoloženja, narodnih želja i nada u tom istorijskom momentu. Uistinu su krasni i ti zvuci Đurine lire. U njima se ne osjeća ni trunak laskanja i udvaranja kao u one sumlate Joakima Vujića, koji i nebeske ptice nagoni da pjevaju u slavu knjaza Miloša. Đura nije laskao vladalačkoj sujeti koja je od neizmjerno ogromnih dimenzija: jedna joj dimenzija dopire od morske površine do neba, druga savrh mora do morskog dna, a treća? Ko li bi joj mogao odrediti veličinu?! Za takvu neman Đurina je lira bila nijema, hladna, nepomična. Đura je, po svom plemenitom karakteru, bio mnogo bliži jednom osrednjem njemačkom pjesniku, koji je jednom prilikom ponosito uzviknuo: "Neka kralj malo pričeka, jer je Evropa prepuna kraljeva, a Štelchamer je jedan!" Veliko Đurino srce toplo je i podjednako kucalo za sve srpske krajeve. Sam je mnogo, premnogo patio, pa je nevolje i jade narodne dublje, intenzivnije osjetio i ljepše opjevao nego ijedan naš pjesnik: Al' u gori nema puta, A roblje je... ne zna kuda! Beskućni su. Beskućnici! Njine zemlje svaka stopa Nije bila nikad njina: Bosna mu je domovina, Al' u Bosni doma nema. Ide, možda, vrijeme, pjesniče mučeniče, kad će tvom i mom mučeniku, bosanskom seljaku, na koga si mislio kad si pisao svoju divnu pjesmu Stražar, svanuti ljepši dani i kad će svaka stopa njegove zemlje biti njegova. A sad ti, svijetla i plemenita inkarnacijo najuzvišenijih osjećaja čovječje i srpske duše, kličem: slava! Naša pjesma Josip Milaković, Naša Pjesma, antologija hrvatskog i srpskog pjesništva II. Štamparija Vogler i dr. Sarajevo 1905. ____ Ova debela knjižurina, od XXIII + 743 strane, hoće da nam se predstavi kao neka antologija srpskog i hrvatskog pjesništva. U stvari, ona je daleko od tog. Čak ona nije ni jedan čestit i solidan pokušaj, kao što će se vidjeti. Odmah, u početku knjige, pisac se žali kako je prva njegova knjiga ove vrste prošla sasvim neopažena. Ni pozvani ni nepozvani ne rekoše o njoj ništa, već "šutješe mramorkome". Neki su mu lično obećali da će o prvoj knjizi nešto reći, pa čak ni oni ne izvršiše svog obećanja, ali dodaje pisac: "ipak bijaše općeniti sud tako povoljan, da se najvećom radošću latih rada oko ove druge knjige". Svak je šutio, niko o knjizi ništa nije rekao, pa ipak bijaše općeniti sud tako povoljan!... Mi iskreno žalimo g. Milakovića što mu se ovako jedna smušena nelogičnost hotimično potkrala. U daljem razlaganju veli pisac kako je ova druga knjiga osnovana na široj podlozi i namijenjena odraslijoj mladeži. Zatim govori, kako ne treba da navodi motive koji su mu bili "vodiči" u njegovom radu. Samo jedno naglašava: da je strogo pazio da se ne vrijeđa ničije vjersko i narodnosno osjećanje, jer bi, po piščevom mišljenju, trebalo da ova knjiga odiše duhom ljubavi i bratske pažnje. Poslije toga ukratko izlaže podjelu knjige i metodu koje se držao pri svom radu, nabrajajući ujedno dosadašnje pokušaje da se sastavi jedna dobra i potpuna antologija našeg pjesništva. Na literarnoj fizionomiji starijih i poznatijih pjesnika nije se mnogo zadržavao, nego je usvojio već o njima stvoreno mišljenje. Oko karakteristike mlađih pjesnika, koji su manje poznati školskoj mladeži, zabavio se mnogo više i iscrpnije ih je prikazao, kako je znao i umio. Odmah moramo dodati, da je njegov sud o pojedinim pjesnicima, naročito srpskim, vrlo sumnjiv, površan i sakat, iako često puta nije ništa drugo nego nevješto sklopljeno mišljenje naših književnih kritičara. Drukčije nije moglo ni biti kod čovjeka sa tako mršavom književnom kulturom, koji čak i g.g. Dlustuša i Bujhera ubraja u pjesnike, koji Ljubinku, čijim se pjesmama i gameni biogradski šegače, posvećuje nekoliko redaka i veli da je kao "pjesnik domaćeg ognjišta i njegovih oblačnih dana napisao čislo uspjelih pjesama". Na kraju ovog kao prvog predgovora izriče pisac zahvalnost svom izdavaču i "revnim slagarima" g.g. Milanu Tomašiću i Josipu Majcanu. Ovo navedosmo kao nešto novo i originalno u ovoj knjizi - da se čak i slovoslagačima izjavljuje pismena zahvalnost! U drugom - da ga tako nazovemo - predgovoru iznosi pisac karakteristiku narodnog pjesništva u nekoliko dosadnih i banalnih fraza, kao: "Malo ima naroda na svijetu, koji bi volio pjesmu i popijevku, kao naš. Pjesma mu je pratilica od kolijevke do groba"... itd. Zatim nastaje jedno neprekidno citovanje narodnih stihova, kojima se potvrđuje piščevo mišljenje o dobroj i mekoj prirodi našeg naroda, kao na priliku: "Procmilio sitan bosioče", pak onda onaj stih: "Oj, pelen, pelenče, moje gorko cv'jeće!" Pored svega ovog ogromnog nabrajanja stihova, ipak izgleda da g. Milaković nema snage da intenzivno osjeti one intimne draži, ono životno vibriranje koje struji kroz čistu, punu i jedru narodnu poeziju. On može, kao i svaki drugi stranac, npr. Nijemac, opaziti neke spoljašnje ljepote, i diviti im se istinski ili izvještačeno - svejedno, ali udubiti se u unutarnje ljepote, snažno ih osjetiti, potpuno shvatiti i krupnim i krepkim riječima iznijeti - neće nikad moći. To će za njega uvijek ostati knjiga sa sedam debelih carskih pečata. Poslije nabrajanja stihova nastaje dosadno rećanje imena narodnih, crkava, junaka, barjaktara, harambaša, gradova, planina, rijeka i svega što se spominje u narodnim pjesmama. Čak nije zaboravljen ni Budalina Tale od Orašca, "koj' - razumije se već da dolazi prikladan stih, - koj' prevrnu ćurak naopako, ličinom se po njem opasao, naturio kapu jazvetinu, na kojoj je trista praporaca". Zatim se registruju junačke majke, plemenite žene, lijepe ćevojke i rapsodi našeg naroda, čiji će spomen prelaziti s koljena na koljeno, "kao što su oni predavali jedan drugome na samrti gusle javorove!" Nakon ovog, ukratko se pominju najstariji spomeni o našem narodnom pjesništvu, govori se o skupljačima narodnih pjesama po raznim pokrajinama i naposljetku se ukazuje na pjesnike kod kojih se osjeća uticaj narodne poezije. Zatim pisac prelazi na početak umjetničkog hrvatskog pjesništva, koje datira od Marulićevih "posvećenih i bogodanih riječi: Dike ter hvalenja..." Napošljetku, na jednom listiću, govori o početku i razvitku srpskog umjetničkog pjesništva, nabrajajući poimence srpske pjesnike, među kojima ima opskurnih imena, sasvim nepoznatih u našoj književnosti, kao: Vasa Ćurčić, Đorđe Stamenković i tako dalje. U cijelom ovom drugom, pa i prvom, predgovoru nije rečeno ništa novo ni originalno, što bi zasduživalo naročitu pažnju. G. Milaković, kao i svi oni stari, okorjeli šovinisti, ubraja vaskoliko dubrovačko pjesništvo u hrvatsku književnost, a narodno pjesništvo, i po sadržini i formi čisto srpsko, smatra kao "zajedničko nam narodno blago". To je pouzdano učinio zato da ne bi uvrijedio ničije vjersko ni narodnosno osjećanje i da bi ova knjiga odisala duhom ljubavi i bratske pažnje! Uostalom, cijelo djelo tako je sastavljeno i taki izbor učinjen, da će kod svakog iskrenog prijatelja srpsko-hrvatske sloge naići na najžešću osudu, naročito u današnje vrijeme, kad najodličniji umovi i jednog i drugog plemena neumorno rade da se postigne bratski sporazum, koji bi nam koliko-toliko olakšao tešku sudbinu. S te strane knjigu ćemo docnije pregledati, a sad prelazimo na njenu književnu stranu. Djelo je podijeljeno na dva velika odsjeka: Narodna pjesma i Umjetna pjesma. Narodna pjesma ima dva odijeljka: izbor junačkih ili muških pjesama i izbor ženskih pjesama. Umjetna pjesma dijeli se opet u dva doba: 1. od Marulića do ilirskog pokreta i 2. od ilirskog pokreta do danas. Zatim dolazi Tumač stranih i manje poznatih riječi, Sadržaj i napošljetku Imena pjesnika po azbučnom redu. Priznajemo da je vrlo težak i zamoran posao odabrati ono što je najljepše i najkarakterističnije u jednom pjesništvu. Pri tako obilnom radu potrebna je čelična izdržljpvost, zdrav i prečišćen ukus, naročito ako se sastavljač oslanja sam na se, jaka književna kultura i opširna načitanost. Ovoga svega, po svemu se vidi, niti je imao niti ima g. Milaković. Jedna antologija narodne epike naše ne može se ni zamisliti bez pjesama: Banović Strahinja, Smrt majke Jugovića i Smrt Kaice vojvode. Njihovo odsustvo iz ove zbirke ne može se ničim, apsolutno ničim opravdati. Banović Strahinja, ta divna i snažna pjesma, puna silna poleta, puna zvučnih, jedrih i, tako reći, krilatih riječi, puna odsječno i plastično ocrtanih situacija, puna vedre, kristalne i žive dikcije, kakve je teško naći i u epici ma kog drugog naroda, nije smjela nikako da ne uće u ovu knjigu, koja nam se tako pretenciozno predstavlja! Kroz tu silnu i nedostižnu himnu ličnom junaštvu i moralnoj jačini od početka do kraja bruji i struji život čitave jedne epohe iz minulih dana viteške snage i moći naroda našeg. Mi, rođena djeca ove naše dobrosretne majke zemlje, mi drhćemo u neizmjernoj duševnoj razdraganosti kad čitamo ili slušamo ovu uzvišenu himnu našem junaštvu, mi duboko i snažno osjećamo, kao niko, svu ljepotu i miris ove slatke i svijetle poezije koja prediše drevnom starinom kao kita suva bosiljka. Kroz naše žile još jednako struji hajdučka krv, naša svježa i krepka majka još nije izgubila nade, jer: Strahinjiću, siv sokole srpski, Tvome đogu i tvome junaštvu Svud su brodi đe god dođeš vodi! Kao pjesma Banović Strahinja, isto su tako neobičngo lijepe i izrazite pjesme: Smrt majke Jugovića, Smrt Kaice vojvode, Starac Vujadin i Boj na Mišaru, koji se završuje riječima: Neće doći Kulin kapetane, Nit' će doći, niti mu se nadaj; Rani sina, pa šalji na vojsku, Srbija se umirit' ne može. Sve se ove pjesme odlikuju zvučnim jezikom, živom plastičnošću izraza i dubokom sadržinom, uopšte svima vanrednim ljepotama narodne epike. Samo potpuno nerazumijevanje i zabataljen ukus mogao je ao pustiti da se ove divne pjesme zamijene pjesmama koje nemaju nikakve vrijednosti, kao: Muja liječe vile planinkinje, Dva Ujunovića (jedna vrlo slaba Hermanova varijanta pjesme Ženidba Dušanova, koja je takođe mogla izostati iz ove knjige), Kostreš harambaša itd. U Kostreš harambaši, pored mnogih rđavih stihova, nalazi se i ova strašna nakarada: Niz obraz je suzam' oborio. U ovu bijednu antologiju srpskog i hrvatskog pjesništva ušle su kao narodne pjesme i: Vojvoda Radoslav Siverinjski i Vlatko Udbinski, Marko Kraljević i brat mu Andrijaš, koje se nalaze zabilježene u "Ribanju i ribarskom prigovaranju" Petra Hektorovića, zatim Majka Margarita Đurđa Barakovića ("Vila Slovinkinja") i Junačka sestra hrvatskog kralja Ivaniša. Mi ne možemo nikako da razumijemo zašto je g. Milaković Josip i ove pjesme unio u svoju knjigu kao probrane narodne umotvorine, kad svi znamo da su one zanimljive sa jedne druge strane svoje, a nikako zbog svoje pjesničke ljepote i književne vrijednosti. Po svemu se vidi da g. pisac nije znao šta je radio, nego je trpao u knjigu sve što je mislio da ima kakva bilo interesa, pa ma to nemalo nikakve veze sa angologijom srpskog i hrvatskog pjesništva. Kao u epskim, tako je isto i u lirskim, ženskim pjesmama učinjen vrlo slab i nepotpun izbor. Ima vrlo mnogo pjesmica u ovoj knjizi koje se gotovo ničim ne odlikuju. Jezik im je rđav, često puta nenarodan, dikcija bangava, spletena, blijeda, bez one životne svježine koja tako toplo i prijatno struji kroz narodnu liriku. Većinom su to stihovi bez ikakva smisla i sadržine, naročito oni u čakavskom i kajkavskom dijalektu. Iz cjelokupne slike ovih odabratih pjesmica ne odsijevaju oni vedri i topli dani zanosnog delijanja i ašikovanja, u njima nije otpjevana puna i strasna pjesma mladosti naše, a to je upravo karakteristika i glavna sadržina narodne lirike. Kroz njih ne zveckaju dugi, srebrni đerdani, niti strasno šušte puste kumašli dimije! Iz njih se ne osmjehuju ona mila i svježa lica narodne pjesme, na kojima cvjetaju crvene, mirišljave ruže; iz njih se ne svijetle krupne i vlažne oči sa vrelom, neodoljivom ljubavlju i požudom; u njima se ne vide obla, bjeličastomramorasta pleća, na kojima pucaju svileni jeleci: Kad ja pođem s dragim u dušeke: Zadršće mi srce u prsima, Zaigraju dojke u njedrima, Puca svilen jelek na plećima, Podiže se ćerećli košulja! Kako je snažno i plastično u ovim jednostavnim stihovima izražena ona silna i neobuzdana strast starinskog zemana, kako nas vrelo obuzima, opija i zanosi iz ovih prostih stihova onaj slatki sevdalinski miris! Koliko snage, koliko klasične ljepote, koliko žive impresije u ovo nekoliko redaka! G. Milaković izgleda da nije čitao sviju zbiraka narodnih ženskih pjesama; to ne tvrdimo, nego nam se tako čini. Da ih je bio svestrano prostudirao, ovaj izbor ne bi ovako slab bio. Osim toga, on bi bio dobro učinio da se držao podjele ženskih pjesama na deset vrsta. (P. P. Đorđević), pa da je iz svake vrste odabrao ono što je najljepše i najkarakterističnije. Tako je isto mogao učiniti i sa podjelom narodnih epskih pjesama na devet krugova ili kola. On to nije učinio. Možda ima i razloga, naročito što se tiče junačkih pjesama, ali taj njegov razlog nema nikakve veze sa književnošću - to mi vrlo dobro znamo, a zna to i g. Milaković. Kad se god u kakvo čisto literarno preduzeće uvuče odvratna spekulacija i gadna politika, književna strana preduzeća uvijek strada. To je slučaj i sa ovom knjižurinom, kao i sa onim silnim knjižicama, knjigama i knjižurinama koje sastavljaju i pišu za djecu i "odrasliju mladež" oni mnogobrojni književni spekulanti u Biogradu, Zadru i Zagrebu. U detaljno pregledanje antologije umjetničkog pjesništva mi se nećemo upuštati, nego ćemo dati samo nekoliko opštih napomena, jer je i u ovom dijelu knjige g. Milaković bio vrlo nesretne ruke kao i u prvom. Izbor je učinjen iz 147 pjesnika, od kojih, po računu i pameti g. pisca, otpada oko 33 pjesnika na Srbe, a ostalo na Hrvate. To je otuda došlo što on sve dubrovačke i dalmatinske pjesnike ubraja u hrvatsku literaturu. Zaista, to je bilo mnogo lakše učiniti nego sastaviti jednu dobru i čestitu antologiju! Mnogi srpski pjesnici nisu zastupljeni onim što im je najljepše i najvaljanije, kao Branko, Mušicki, Đura Jakšić, Milorad Petrović, Milorad Mitrović, Milan Rakić, a naročito Njeguš. Mjesto originalnih zvučnih i rječitih stihova Gorskog vijenca, on je zastupljen sa jednom neoriginalnom himnom, koju je, nema sumnje, veliki Njeguš spjevao pod uticajem ruske poezije. Neki su srpski pjesnici i zaboravljeni, kao: Lazo Kostić, Lena Stepanović, Osman Đikić, živi Karabegović i pokojni Karabegović. Naročito nam mora svima biti žao što nam u ovom pjesničkom zborniku nisu pružene pjesme pokojnog Karabegovića, jer, uistinu, to je jedini Musliman koji je imao pravog, bogodanog dara. Njegove pošljednje pjesme pune su istinske, duboke tuge i bola, jer simpatični Karabegović u njima navješćivaše da se približuju pošljednji časovi njegova života. Kroz te tugovanke cviljaše mladi pjesnik iskreno i duboko, a to je uprav ono što njegovim pjesmicama daje neku naročitu draž, kakve ne možemo naći ni kod jednog našeg mlađeg pjesnika. Mi smo već jedanput spomenuli da se ne treba baš mnogo oslanjati na lični sud g. sastavljača o pojedinim pjesnicima, i još smo dodali da je on na više mjesta pozajmljivao mišljenje od drugih pisaca. Uostalom, mi držimo da to nije nikakav grijeh u ovakvom poslu. Samo je trebalo tačno i vješto reprodukovati to pozajmljeno mišljenje. I g. Milaković, po opštem dosadanjem sudu, da ne spominjemo pokojnog Nedića, s kojim se potpuno slažemo, smatra Zmaja kao najvećeg liričara srpskog. Da Đure Jakšića nemamo, možda bi Zmaj došao na prvo mjesto, velimo možda. Mislimo da je ova naša tvrdnja jasna za sve koji mogu samostalno misliti i osjećati, koji imaju prečišćen i nezabataljen ukus i koji su ma i jednu Jakšićevu pjesmu s razumijevanjem pročitali. Jakšić je i životom svojim i pjesničkim proizvodima svojim snažan i dubok lirski pjesnik. Burna i plahovita priroda njegova kriva je mnogo i mnogo da je on i kao pjesnik za života dosta potcjenjivan. Tek poslije mnogima se otvoriše oči, jer je smrću njegovom nestalo one pakosti i zlobe koja sprečavaše ljude da istinu reknu. Zmaja je čaršija i ono njegovo vješto balansiranje prema duhu vremena učinilo velikim i popularnim pjesnikom. Zmaj je, nema sumnje, dosta jak lirski pjesnik, ali bez one markantne i pune lirske individualnosti, koja čini Jakšića jedinstvenom pojavom u našem pjesništvu. Zmaj svojom pjesničkom snagom stoji, ako se može tako reći, dvije tri stopice ispod Đure Jakšića. Kad je to tako, zašto onda iz knjige u knjigu prenašati svjesno ili nesvjesno jedno pogrješno i netačno mišljenje, jednu neistinu, kad je ionako dosta osvećenih i utvrđenih neistina na kojima se vaspitava naša nesrećna školska mladež u ovoj dobrosretnoj zemlji? G. Milakoviću se ne može još oprostiti što je mnogim pjesmama koje je odabrao iz pojedinih pjesnika mijenjao ili samovoljno izmišljao naslove. Za primjer navodimo ovo: mjesto naslova Noćnik (II pjevanje iz "Smrti Smail-age Čengijića") on stavlja svoj naslov Novica, i tako u neku ruku ispravlja velikog epičara naroda hrvatskog. Istina, riječ Noćnik u onom značenju u kojem ju je Mažuranić upotrijebio ne znači ništa (vjetar noćnik), ali mi od malena znamo da je drugom pjevanju taki naslov i hoćemo da tako ostane, jer ta riječ, iako nepodesno upotrebljavana, ima za nas nečeg poetičnog i mističnog. Iz četvrtog pjevanja Harač nasilno iskida nekoliko strofa i samovlasno stvara naslov Oluja. To nije lijepo i nije dostojno onog dubokog pijeteta koji dugujemo svijetloj sjeni velikog i nedostižnog pjesnika Mažuranića. Isto tako zamjeramo g. Milakoviću što nije i od srpskih pjesnika uzeo u svoju knjigu poneku patriotsku pjesmu, jer ih zaista ima mnogo i mnogo ljepših nego u hrvatskom pjesništvu. Sejtite se samo Đure Jakšića! Naprotiv, od svakog gotovo hrvatskog pjesnika donio je pjesmu u kojoj se spominje Hrvat i Hrvatska. Tako je uzeo od nekakvog fra Ivana Despota neobično slabu pjesmicu (sonet) Hrvat, u kojoj se u četrnaest stihova četrnaest puta spominje riječ Hrvat. Isto je tako odabrao iz stihova Safvet-bega Bašagića Redžepašića, koji je prije nekoliko godina pjevao, koliko se sjećamo: Od Trebinja do brodskijeh vrata Nije bilo Srba ni Hrvata... pjesmu "Smrt Mahmut-paše Hrvata" I begovi su stihovi vrlo slabi, a možda hin beg i nejma bojijeh! Napošljetku, reći ćemo nešto i o Tumaču stranih i manje poznatih riječi, jer je i ovaj Tumač vrlo interesantan i on najubjedljivije ilustruje svu nepodobnost i neozbiljnost g. Milakovića. G. Milaković tumači ćemane - gusle. Ćemane je violina, a gusle ostaju gusle, to je svakom poznato, pa čak i Nijemcima, koji su prevodili sa našeg jezika. Ćurak - kožuh, i to nije tačno. Kakva grdna razlika izmeću ova dva pojma! Duvak - zavjesa. Duvak nije zavjesa (Vorhang) nego veo (Schleir). Dizgen - uzda. U svojoj suvremenoj upotrebi i značenju dizgen ili dizgin nije uzda, već kaiš na uzdi. Doro, dorat - konj crvene dlake. Dorat se njemački kaže der Braune, te prema tome nije crvene dlake, nego je alat, konj crvene dlake (Vukov Rječnik, str. 4). Hazna - blago. Hazna ne znači blago nego blagajnica, riznica gdje se čuva blago. Hesabiti - misliti. I to nije tačno, kao što je svakom jasno. Mljezinica, mezimica - najmlađa kćerka, jedinica. Kao što se vidi, ovu je riječ g. Milanković najprije dobro i tačno rastumačio, ali je htio biti još jasniji te je pogriješio kad je dodao riječ jedinica, jer jedinica nije nikako što i najmlađa kćerka. Subaša - stražar. Svi dobro znamo šta je subaša, pa kad to znamo, onda znamo da nam je i tu riječ netačno rastumačio. Kalem - pismo. Kalem ne znači pismo, nego pisaljka. Mermeran - popločan. Mermeran ne znači nikako popločan, nego znači mramoran, od mramora, od mermera. Itd. Iz ovo nekoliko navedenih primjera može se i manje obrazovan čitalac uvjeriti kako je i ostala knjiga vrlo slab i neozbiljan posao. Rezime! Kad još jednom pomislimo na ovu knjigu, onda nam pada na um prva knjiga i ona piščeva tužbalica da niko nije htio o njoj ništa reći, pa čak ni oni koji su piscu lično obećali. Razumijem to ćutanje. Oni koji su mu lično obećali da će o knjizi pisati, imali su i imaju prema g. piscu kakvih bilo obzira, pa neće ljudi da mu se zamjeraju. Oni pak koji ne obećaše, a po pozivu su svom kritičari, nisu smatrali da je knjiga dostojna kritike, kako se to obično kaže. I ja ovu knjigu ne držim ozbiljnom. Ja je pouzdano ne bih prostudirao i ocijenio da me nije na to nagnao jedan moj prijatelj, koji je opet lično obećao g. piscu da će je on ocijeniti. Pošto taj moj prijatelj, a valjda i prijatelj g. pisca, neće ili ne smije da mu se zamjeri, predao je meni knjigu na ocjenu. Ja sam je i ocijenio pravično i objektivno, bez ikakve bojazni. Mnogima sam se i mnogima radi grke istine zamjerio u ovoj zemlji, ali povrh svega toga bacam u antrešelj i g. Milakovića. "Obrana" g. Josipa Milakovića Osvrt na Milakovićevu „Antologiju hrvatskog i srpskog pjesništva" pod tim naslovom objavio je Kočić u sarajevskoj Srpskoj riječi, 1/1905, br. 176-178, a repliku na Milakovićevu odbranu u istom listu sljedeće godine (Srpska riječ, 11/1906, br. 32-36). Prijatelj koji je nagovorio Kočića da prikaže Milakovićevu knjigu svakako je dr Lazo Dimitrijević, što se može izvesti iz naknadnog savjeta tog prijatelja da nepovoljnu recenziju o knjizi štampa u Srpskoj riječi a ne u Danu, koji je sam Dimitrijević izdavao. Aluzija o bosanskim Srbima u Srbiji („pa makar rekao opet jedan visoki državni činovnik da su mu noge u Bosni a glava u Srbiji") odnosi se na Kostu Hermana, sekcionšefa bosanske vlade, koji je tako govorio i za neke druge poznatije ljude. ___ Na ovom mjestu, prije nekog vremena, pokušao je g. Josip Milaković, ovd. profesor Učiteljske škole, da pobije neka moja tvrđenja koja sam učinio ocjenjujući njegovu masnu i debelu knjigu kupusaru Naša pjesma. Ovaj njegov nakaradni rad, kao što su mogli vidjeti svi pametni i razboriti čitaoci iz mog prikaza, plod je jednog zaparloženog ukusa, nerazumijevanja i sitne špekulacije, kojom se odlikuju svi "pisci za mladež školsku". Njegova "obrana", pak, isto je tako djelo prilično ograničeno. Samo ću iskreno reći kad kažem da je njegova "obrana", kad sam je pročitao, izazvala u mojoj duši duboko i iskreno sažaljenje. Toliko o opštem utisku, a sad da prijeđem na stvar. Ali prije nego što to učinim, napomenuću ovo: pošto me je g. Milaković na više mjesta u svojoj "obrani" apostrofovao, dopustiće poštovani čitaoci da i ja malo više dignem durbin. G. Milaković odmah u početku "brani" se i veli "da više vrijedi, kad jedan sveučilišni profesor i odlični slavista napiše o knjizi (njegovoj) - stavljajući je u red najboljih slovenskih antologija - da bi "Naša pjesma" morala postati prijedmetom (!) sveslavenskog literarnog predavališta (docnije ispravljeno - prodavališta), nego li njegov površan pizmeni napadaj, kojim on mene baca u antrešelj". Prvo, g. Milaković ne kaže koji je to sveučilišni profesor i odlični slavista, a drugo: profesorov je sud, ovakav kako ga je matori gospodin reprodukovao, konfuzan i besmislen. Pitam ja svakog ko razumije srpski: šta znači riječ predavalište ili prodavalište? Svak će mi odgovoriti da ne znači ništa! Ja iskreno i duboko žalim g. Milakovića što već u početku svoje vajne obrane strada kada se na što poziva, i nasjeda na kojekakve nepodopšćine, što rekao nekakav Živko iz Prijedora. Poslije ovog smušenog hvalisanja, nastavlja matori gospodin: "Pošto je prva knjiga ovog djela namijenjena više djeci, dužni bijahu naročito naši pedagozi, Dlustuš, Basariček, da progovore o knjizi". Oni to nijesu učinili, i na njih između redaka jadikuje i u kamen ih kune g. Milaković. Zatim se hvali da je njegova knjiga preporučena na osnovu "stručnih" ocjena od Zemaljske vlade u Sarajevu i Zagrebu i čak od ćesero-kraljevskog Namjesništva u Zadru. Niko se pametan danas ne poziva na zvanične kritike pojedinih vlada. To samo može učiniti jedan potpuno zvaničan Hrvat. Da je tu knjigu povoljno ocijenila kakva književna ustanova, kao na priliku Akademija, Matica itd., to bi bilo nešto drugo. Zvanična, pak, preporuka ne vrijedi ni za koga ko zna šta je književnost ni lule duvana. Ona samo vrijedi kao reklama za izdavače i knjižare, a za ozbiljne ljude od knjige i pera, ona je sasvim nešto indiferentno, o čem ne treba voditi računa. Po drugi put iskreno i duboko žalim g. Milakovića što uvijek strada kada se na što poziva, i nasjeda na kojekakve nepodopšćine, što je rekao nekakav Živko iz Prijedora. Zatim nastavlja matori gospodin: "A onijem riječima, da neki ne izvršiše svog obećanja, nišanih (čudna nišandžije, jadi ga ne bili!) na "Vijenac", koji je knjigu objavio i obećao već u nastojnom (šta li mu ova riječ znači Kristos ga obrazumio!) broju donijeti opširniju ocjenu, čega nije nikad učinio". Ovim stavom ubija sam sebe matori gospodin. Svak zna da je "Vijenac" bio ozbiljan književni list, pa kao takav i nije htio niti je smio radi svog lijepog renomea da opširno i ozbiljno govori o knjizi g. Milakovića, koja tako daleko stoji izvan književnosti. "Vijenac" je radije volio šutiti nego da se kompromituje u očima pametnog svijeta. Pravo je i učinio - to će mu svak pametan odobriti. Isti je slučaj bio i sa jednim našim listom. On je samo konstatovao da je g. Milaković radi male spekulacije falzifikovao jednu pjesmu g. Alekse Šantića, i na tome se svršilo. Zar ovo nije istina, matori gospodine? Vi o nekih pedeset kritika govorite, a ni jedne ne navodite osim onog smušenog i besmislenog suda nekakvog "sveučilišnog profesora" i "odličnog slaviste". Ja vas i po treći put duboko i iskreno žalim što uvijek stradate i nasjedate na njake nepodopšćine, što'no rekao onaj isti Živko iz Prijedora. Što se tiče gospodina koji mi je knjigu g. Milakovića dao, neka bude dosta ovo što ću reći: Gospodin mi je knjigu dao da je prikažem u jednom listu kome on (gospodin) blizu stoji. Kad me je vidio poslije nekoliko dana, pitao me je šta mislim o njoj. Ja sam mu kazao da apsolutno ne valja ništa. "I meni se tako čini, jer sam je i ja unekoliko pregledao, pa sam vidio da ima u njoj mnogo loših i slabih stvari". - Tako mi je on otprilike rekao. "Onda je prikaži u Srpskoj riječi" - doviknuo mi je na rastanku isti gospodin. G. Milaković je istog gospodina molio i dosadno moljakao da je, tobože u interesu njegovog izdavača, kako on veli, prikaže u jednom listu. Ovo mu ne može nikako vjerovati, pa čak ni oni koji se čuvaju kozjeg mesa i bijelog luka, jer je molio on u svom ličnom interesu. Cio njegov "književni" rad od 20 punih godina nije ništa drugo nego jedno neprekidno moljakanje. Sva ozbiljna i objektivna kritika hrvatska odbacuje njegove proizvode kao totalno slabe i kao posao bez ikakve literarne vrijednosti. Istina, nađe se svagdje, pa i u književnosti, po kakva zadušna baba, kao na priliku pop Jovan Hranilović, pa se smiluje i kaže da je to već nepravda napadati na ostarjela čovjeka. "Dugo i dugo morao je on (matori gospodin) podnositi nepravdu kritike" - veli pop Joca iz Novog Sada, koji piše plagijatorske kritike, slabe stihove i propovijeda svojoj pastvi nekakvu varicu od rišćanske vjere i zakona ("Hrvatsko kolo" 1906, str. 346). Jest, g. Milaković je jedno dosadno moljakalo! On je direktno molio pomenutog gospodina u svom ličnom interesu da mu prikaže knjigu. To on ne može nikako poreći! Što se tiče njegovog prilično ograničenog rezonovanja: ko ima pravo da prikaže jednu knjigu, o tom neću nijedne riječi da trošim. Da pođemo dalje. Ja sam u svojoj ocjeni iznio da je g. Milaković o starim pjesnicima usvojio već o njima stvoreno mišljenje, a karakteristiku mlađih, naročito srpskih, pjesnika pozajmio od pojedinih kritičara. To je nepobitna istina, iako to on nemoćno i iznemoglo poriče, te ću pokušati da tu nepobitnu istinu ovdje jasnije predstavim. G. Milaković kaže da je kod starijih pjesnika uopšte izostavio njihovu literarnu karakteristiku. To nije istina, jer na strani 153. stoji: "Ranjina je pjesnik lirski, a odlikuje se od dojakošnjih pjesnika tijem, što se donekle oteo starom načinu pjevanja, te su mu pjesme kratke i jezgrovite i što im je pjesnik dao ljepšu i originalniju formu. Pored toga lijepe su i svojim mislima. Neke (od kola) pjevao je kao i Držić na narodnu." - Šta je ovo nego karakteristika, iako slaba i nepotpuna?! Ko je uhvaćen u neistini, mladi ili matori gospodin?! Sad nastaje pitanje: zašto nije matori gospodin izdao u svojoj knjizi karakteristiku sviju starijih pjesnika? Odgovaram kratko i jasno: nije mogao nioklen pozajmiti. Jer je dubrovačka književnost uopšte slabo proučena i ocijenjena. Da je ovo moje tvrđenje istinito, navodim mišljenje jednog vrlo dobrog poznavaoca dubrovačke književnosti, g. Pavla Popovića, profesora biogradskog Univerziteta, koji veli: "A posle, dubrovačka književnost je sa gledšta kritike ukusa vrlo malo i površno dosad ocenjivana, kao što je i uošpte slabo i delimično proučavana. Rad se na njoj svodi na izdavanje pisaca i hvatanje veza sa talijanskom književnošću: "estetičkih ocena" bilo je u njoj vrlo malo" ("Iz književnosti", str. 48). Tako je to, matori gospodine! Ako je što o kom starijem pjesniku sa književnog gledišta rečeno, vi ste to uzeli i prisvojili, a ako nije, vi ste samo naveli djela i biografske podatke. Jest, jest, gospodine Milakoviću, vi ste prosto kopirali "općeniti sud" o našim starijim pjesnicima. Da prijeđemo na mlađe. - I tu je g. Milaković prisvojio tuđe mišljenje i unekoliko i tuđi trud. Tako je, na priliku, sve što je rekao o Buri Jakšiću uzeo iz poznate studije o istom pjesniku koju je napisao pokojni Svetislav Vulović; za književnu fizionomiju pokojnog Lukovića takođe je sve uzeo iz predgovora njegovim pjesmama, koji je sa puno simpatija i bola napisao g. dr Jovan Skerlić. Tako je nešto slično učinio i sa Vojislavom, Dučićem, Mitrovićem i dr. Ovo je puna prava istina, ovo su fakta i dokazi, iz kojih izlazi jasno kao dan da ste vi slabi kompilator, i ništa više!! Sad da kažem matorom gospodinu da on čak nije u stanju ni da pojedine pojmove determinuje. On tvrdi da pojam tačno isključuje pojam vješto. Za svakog je jasno ko razumije naš jezik da je ovo njegovo tvrđenje jedna besmislica, pa o tom ne bi trebalo ni govoriti. Ali radi matorog gospodina navodim ovo: svirač na klaviru mora tačno udarati u pojedine dirke ako hoće da mu se kaže da vješto svira. Po ovome se vidi jasno i bistro da čak ova dva pojma imaju donekle i izvjesne sinonimnosti, a matori gospodin tvrdi da se oni isključuju. Pa zar ga ne treba žaliti?! Treba, treba! Zato ga ja i po četvrti put duboko i iskreno žalim što uvijek i neprestano u svojoj bijednoj "obrani" udara na njake nepodopšćine, što'o rek'o nekakav Živko iz Prijedora. Dalje se u svojoj "obrani" žali i jadikuje što sam mu kazao da ne razumije unutarnjih ljepota narodne poezije. Ovo je puna istina. Dopustiće mi se da mu i to dokažem. Moju tvrdnju najjače potpomaže onaj njegov plitki predgovor br. 2 i tumač stranih i manje poznatih riječi, koji je on, na svoju još grđu bruku i sramotu, dodao svojoj kupusari da bude još deblja, kako bi se na nju s punim pravom mogla primijeniti ona krilata izreka pokojnog profesora Bema: "Je dicker das Buch, desto dummer der Verfasser". Iz njegovog predgovora br. 2 vidi se jasno kao dan da on nije u stanju da osjeti svu ljepotu i miris narodne poezije, njen unutarnji smisao i njenu unutarnju vrijednost, nego se upušta u dosadno nabrajanje imena pojedinih junaka, harambaša, hajduka, uskoka, crkava, manastira, planina, brda, rijeka itd. On samo afektuje i navodi kojekakve stihove, kao na priliku: "Mili bože, na svemu ti hvala!" Da on ne razumije unutarnjih ljepota narodne poezije, dokaz je još i to što ih on dobro ne razumije ni sa njihove čisto spoljašnje, formalne strane, on ne razumije pojedinih riječi i izraza kojima su prošarane naše narodne pjesme! To nepobitno dokazuje njegov Tumač stranih i manje poznatih riječi. Kod njega je ćemane - gusle, ćurak - kožuh (kakva uvreda za ćurak!), duvak - zavjesa, dizgen - uzda, doro, dorat - konj crvene dlake, hazna - blago, hesabiti - misliti, mljezinica - jedinica (ćerka), subaša - stražar, kalem - pismo, mermeran - popločan, paspalj (Muhlstaub) - mahovina, krin (lilium candidum) - karanfil (dianthus carzophilus), džamija - skupština, sabornica, dimije - pamučno platno, pustimice - ne pazeći kako, džigerice - pluća, lala (?) - dvorski učitelj, vezir itd. Da ne nabrajam više, nego da se malo zaustavim na ovoj pošljednoj riječi lala - dvorski učitelj, vezir. Prvo, pravo značenje ove riječi tamno je i nejasno, ali je jasno kao dan da ona ne znači vezir; drugo, ova riječ nije nigdje u narodnim pjesmama upotrebljena u jednini, nego samo i svagdje u množini, na priliku: "Turci, braćo, lale i veziri"; "lale šćau biti Bugarina"; "bude njega lale i vojvode" itd. (Vukov Rječnik, str. 332). To je, bolan, plurale tantum, ako bi me počem blagoizvoljeli razumjeti! Iz svega što navedosmo, jasno je kao sunce da g. Milaković ne može razumjeti narodne poezije i da je on stranac, potpun stranac za nas i za naše narodne umotvorine. On je bio stranac i, što je žalosnije, ostao je stranac. Za nepunih možda dvadeset godina otkad živi u ovoj dobroćudnoj zemljici, njegova glava nije mogla ni približno tačno shvatati značenje pojedinih izraza i riječi koje je svaki dan slušao na ulici, u društvu, pa čak i u školi od svojih đaka. Zar to pije strašno i nečuveno?! Pored drugih opravdanih zamjeraka koje sam učinio u svojoj zaista stvarnoj i objektivnoj ocjeni, napomenuo sam da g. Milaković nije unio u svoju knjigu najljepše narodne pjesme, Banović Strahinja. Oi se od te zamjerke brani, navodeći neke stihove iz te pjesme kao nemoralne i štetne po srce i dušu "nevine mladeži školske".- U ovoj bogom blagoslovenoj zemljici možda bi neko mogao i povjerovati g. Milakoviću, pa me osuditi ili bar posumnjati u opravdanost moje zamjerke. Zato moram u ovom slučaju pogledati malčice preko Drine, pa makar opet rekao jedan veliki državni činovnik da su mi noge u Bosni a glava u Srbiji. U toj se zemlji, g. Milakoviću, ako počem nijeste znali, čita cijela pjesma Banović Strahinja na časovima viših gimnazijskih razreda i o njoj se drže duga i iscrpna predavanja. I svm sam slušao, gotovo dva mjeseca, sa rijetkim uživanjem, u Prvoj biogradskoj gimnaziji kod g. Momčila Ivanića duboka i svestrana tumačenja spoljašnjih i unutarnjih ljepota ove naše uistinu jedinstvene pjesme. Ako mi g. Milaković ne bi počem blagoizvolio vjerovati na golu riječ, neka se obrati na g. Ivanića, pa će se uvjeriti. Prema tome će i za njega otpasti njegova nedelikatna zabluda o nemoralnosti naše narodne poezije, ali ipak meni služi ova zabluda kao još jedan dragocjen prilog za nspitivanje njegovog zabataljenog ukusa, koji ne može da razlikuje jedri i zdravi realizam narodnog pjesništva od običnih, pornografskih banaliteta. Dalje g. Milaković žali "da mladi gospodin ne pojima ljepote Hermanovih pjesama". Mladi gospodin odgovara na ovo žaljenje matorom gospodinu da on, mladi gospodin, ima dovoljno moralnog zdravlja i duševne svježine, pa može da razlikuje pojmove: velemožni g. Kosta Herman, predstojnik odjeljenja i bivši urednik političko-beletrističkog lista "Nade" i g. Kosta Herman, nevješt i neumješan skupljač narodnih pjesama. Matorom gospodinu, kao čovjeku koji se toliko hvali poznavanjem narodne poezije, svakako je poznat sud g. Jagića o Hermanovim pjesmama, ali izgleda da on za to neće da zna. Zašto - to on zna vrlo dobro, a znamo i mi. Toliko zasada o ljepoti Hermanovih pjesama. S čega su zanimljive pjesme koje je zabilježio Hektorović i Baraković, neka zapita matori gospodin kog bilo gimnazijalca iz VII ili VIII razreda, pa će mu, nema sumnje, svaki znati kazati. Toliko na njegovo duhom nišče izmotavanje! Dalje, u svojoj "obrani" počinje matori gospodin pomalo podmetati. On to čini kad tvrdi da sam mu ja "preporučio" za njegovu "antologiju" stihove: "Kad ja pođem s dragim u dušeke..." Ja sam pomenute stihove naveo kao dopunu kratkoj i zbijenoj svojoj karakteristici narodne sevdalinske poezije, koja se razvila pod našim milim i dragim nebom, i od koje matori gospodin nije unio u svoju knjigu nijedne dobre pjesmice, što je za najveću osudu, kad svi znamo da je njegova knjiga namijenjena našoj dobrosretnoj omladini. Što će nam kojekakve čakavske i kajkavske nepodopšćine kod naše vedre i svijetle poezije?! - Da mu i ovo odmah kažem. On veli da mi se izbor lirskih pjesama valjda ni zato nije svidio što u njem ima i "dvije prekrasne (!) kajkavske i dvije čakavske pjesmice, no ja - nastavlja g. Milaković - nemam vremena da mu sada ovdje tumačim te dijalekte i njihovu ljepotu". Na ovo se može svak pametan nasmijati ko je pročitao dosadašnji moj odgovor. Prvo, matori gospodin nema znanja ni sposobnosti ni za sitnije i jednostavnije stvari, to sam mu već dokazao navodeći nakaradna njegova tumačenja stranih i manje poznatih riječi; a drugo, ovi dijalekti s dana na dan rapidno opadaju, gube se, nestaje ih, i na račun njihov silno i nemilosrdno širi se štokavski dijalekat. To je najveći dokaz da oni u sebi ne sadrže ni ljepote ni sposobnosti za život i razvijanje. Oni se danas nalaze na bijelom hljebu, što je jedinstveno u sudskoj kronici: oni su sami sebe osudili na smrt! Ovoliko o tim dijalektima uzgred, a sad da pođemo dalje. G. Milaković hvali "klasičnu" pjesmu Dželaludina Kurta Pašić Halilaga. Protiv toga nemam, razumije se, ništa, nego mi je neobično žao što nije uzeo i onu pjesmu Dželaludinovu u kojoj briljiraju i ovi klasični stihovi: Ala pirga na pirgu, Nek se pirga širi; Ala Hrvat na Madžar, Nek se Madžar ljuti. Ovi bi klasični i jedinstveni stihovi u narodnoj pjesmi još jače raspalili njegova "rodoljubiva čuvstva", naročito kad se pouzdano zna da su oni postali još 1848. g. u hrvatskom gradu Mostaru! Radi kurioziteta navodim ovaj stav iz "obrane" g. Milakovića: "Al' šta velim: ne bi on pisao! Bi, jer je knjiga bila apriori anatemisana, i da je neko drugi - kako to zgodno primjeti jedan gospodin - napisao npr. geometriju, i u njoj bi g. Kočić Petar našao bio mana (kurziv je moj), te bi i ona bila: "bijedna geometrija, koja nije ni jedan čestit i solidan pokušaj i gdje je sastavljač bio vrlo nespretne ruke, jer je u njega mršava kultura itd. itd". U ovom navedenom pasusu, kao što vide svi razboriti čitaoci, potpuno se ispoljila grdna - da se najblaže izrazim - nerazboritost matorog gospodina. Pa bolan, brajko, zar se u geometriji ne može naći mana i raznih nedostataka!? Zemljo moja, zemljo, šta si dočekala, da te bog ubije! Podlo je i nečasno od onog jednog gospodina koji je možda zlonamjerno učinio gornju nepodopšćinu - da se, biva, o jednoj geometriji ne može ništa loše reći - a žalosno je, po sto puta žalosno, od g. Milakovića što je tu budalešćinu bez ikakvog razmišljanja akceptovao. Sad da prijeđem na još jedan, isto tako zanimljiv, odjeljak "obrane" g. Milakovića. U tom odjeljku hvali se on kako slijedi: "U mojoj privatnoj knjižnici jedna je rpa (vrlo podesan izraz!) koju nastojim popuniti, narodna književnost. Neka iza ovog prigovora krene mladi gospodin u Biograd, Novi Sad i Zagreb i neka pobilježi u tamošnjim bibliotekama - ne izuzevši ni akademijske i sveučilišne u Zagrebu - narodnu poeziju, pak ako bude ma u kojoj knjižnici ta grupa potpunija, no u mene, onda ću ja stupiti o toj stvari s njime u književnu polemiku". I ovaj njegov gornji neumjesni predlog nije ništa drugo nego jedna obična nepodopšćina, kako bi se zgodno i valjano blagoizvolio izraziti onaj isti Živko iz Prijedora. Šta on upravo hoće gornjim stavom, meni je nejasno. Ako hoće da dokaže kako on ima najpotpuniju knjižnicu narodnih pjesama na Balkanskom poluostrvu, nije morao trošiti toliko riječi, jer niko nema razloga da mu ne vjeruje na golu riječ. Ako hoće, pak, da dokaže kako on, samim tim što ima najpotpuniju knjižicu narodnog pjesništva na Slavenskom Jugu, narodne pjesme dobro i čestito razumije, grdno se je prebacio. Neka mi se dopusti da učinim jedno-dva upoređenja. Svaki gotovo čovjek ima neku svoju naročitu strast, koja mu je urođena ili koju je, recimo, drugim i neprekidnim ugledanjem od drugih ljudi primio. Tako neko ima strast da skuplja ansihtskarte, neko starinske novce, neko pak stare cipele, a u Engleskoj, zemlji maglovitoj i punoj sjeverne ledene mističnosti, živi jedan čovjek - ako već nije umro - koji skuplja stara vrata raznih oblika itd. Da li samim tim, recimo, skupljač starinskih novaca može tvrditi za se da on potpuno razumije numizmatiku što ima grdne kolekcije starih novaca, ako to nije dokumentovao i na koji drugi način? Svi će razboriti čitaoci na ovo moje skromno i umjesno pitanje negativno odgovoriti. Svak može iskreno čestitati g. Milakoviću što ima tako potpunu knjižnicu narodnih pjesama kakve danas nema ni u Srbina ni u Turčina, štono ima jedna starinska riječ. Ali isto tako mora svak dopustiti ko je pročitao moj dosadašnji odgovor da se on tom dragocjenom knjižnicom, na žalost, vrlo slabo koristio. Ona je za njega i ostala mrtav kapital, iz koga nije stvorio nikakve znatnije koristi ni za se ni za okolinu svoju. Mi to možemo samo žaliti, i ništa više! Kako se vidi, ja sam neobično blago i hladno propratio ovaj stav g. Milakovića. Na to me je, da budem iskren kao i uvijek, nagnao u prvom redu ovaj njegov nježni i dobrodušni poziv: "Želi li pako vidjeti moju zbirku, dobro mi došao!" Bolje vas našao, g. Milakoviću! Sad da navedem dva stava, jedan iz mog prikaza, a drugi iz "obrane" g. Milakovića. Ta dva stava, razumije se, stoje u neposrednoj vezi. Prvenstvo dajem stavu g. Milakovića, koji glasi: "Da je g. Kočić knjigu dobro "prostudirao", kao što on veli, opazio bi bio, da u njoj nema čitavih pjevanja, ili takvih ulomaka, koji ne sačinjavaju zaokružene cjeline, i taj bi prigovor bio otpao, a mi ne bismo bili tako ni doznali, da on ne zna, što znači u Čengić-agi naslov drugog pjevanja. "Noćnik" ne znači "noćni vjetar", kako on veli, već noćno putovanje, ono (žalosno ti ono!) što bi Nijemac rekao Nachtwanderung". Moj je stav ovo: "Istina, riječ Noćnik u onom značenju u kojem ju je Mažuranić upotrijebio ne znači ništa (vjetar noćnik), ali mi od malena znamo da je drugom pjevanju taki naslov i hoćemo da tako ostane, jer ta riječ, iako nepodesno upotrebljena, ima za nas nečeg poetičnog i mističnog". Stav gospodina profesora karakterističan je sa mnogo strana, kao što će se vidjeti iz mog kratkog i preciznog objašnjenja, koje ću ovdje učiniti, i to naročito za one čitaoce koji nijesu čitali mog prikaza, a slučajno su čitali "obranu" g. Milakovića. Radi istih čitalaca naveo sam i moj stav od riječi do riječi, a tako isto i njegov stav. Iz njegovog stava lako se vidi čovjek koji se davi i grca, pa se, skrhan i iznuren, hvata ne za slamku kao što to čine pravi utopljenici, kako narod kaže, već za jednu moju eliptičnu rvčenicu, koju sam stavio u zagradu, držeći da će poštovani čitaoci iz drugog teksta koji stoji u vezi sa tom skraćenom rečenicom razumjeti šta sam htio reći. Oni su me, nadam se, i razumjeli, jer su me mogli razumjeti; samo me nije htio ili nije mogao razumjeti matori gospodin, nego se, jadan i kukavan, hvata grčevito za tu eliptičnu rečenicu, ali ga Proviđenje statim kažnjava kad mu meće u usta: "Noćnik ne znači noćni vjetar, kako on veli, već noćno putovanje ono, što bi Nijemac rekao: Nachtwanderung". Neka se čitaoci ovoj grdnoj nepismenosti od srca smiju, a ja prelazim na svoj stav, da i njega malo objasnim, i to samo radi matorog gospodina, koji tako odlično poznaje intimne finese i duh našeg gipkog i bogatog jezika. Ja sam tvrdio, kao što se jasno vidi iz mog navedenog pasusa, da Mažuranić nije znao šta upravo u srpskom ili hrvatskom jeziku označava riječ noćnik, pa ju je nepodesno upotrijebio. On je, nema sumnje, mislio da noćnik u srpskom jeziku znači čovjek koji obnoć putuje, ali to nije tako, jer riječ noćnik u svim krajevima gdje se srpski čisto govori, označava vjetar koji poslije ponoći počinje duvati, koliko se sjećam iz djetinjstva, od sjevera prema jugu. Kažu da u Crnoj Gori zovu noćnikom i čovjeka koji pati od nekakve još nispitane duševne bolesti; ono što mi kažemo mjesečar, mjesečnjar. (Od ove zagonetne bolesti zaista nije nikad bolovao ogorčeni i do dna duše uvrijećeni Novica!). Ako mi g. Milaković ne vjeruje, neka otvori stranu 438. Vukova Rječnika, pa će se uvjeriti da sam ja jedini u pravu, a ni on ni Mažuranić, koji je prema njemačkoj riječi Nachtwanderung skovao, nema sumnje, riječ noćnik, ne znajući da ta riječ u istom obliku već postoji u srpskom jeziku, ali znači sasvim nešto drugo. Mažuranić je velik pjesnik, njemu se može oprostiti, ali g. Milakoviću, koji tvrdi da noćnik znači noćno putovanje, ne može se ni za kakvo blago oprostiti, naročito sad kad već svi znamo da je on neograničeni gospodar i vlasnik najpotpunije i najveće knjižnice narodnog pjesništva na Balkanskom poluostrvu! Drago mi je dalje konstatovati da se matori gospodin, a ovo on neće priznati, i koristio mojim prikazom, jer je pouzdano iz njega naučio šta znači kalem. To se vidi iz ove njegove pobožne rečenice: "Valja tu prostudirati - je li de? - pe', šes' knjiga prije nego li se uhvati kalem u ruku?" Neka odma primi i ovaj nauk k srcu, jer od srca i dolazi: ne valja se nikad pozivati na tuđe pogreške, kao što on čini u svojoj zbunjenoj "obrani" kad se poziva na "Pjesnički zbornik" g. Maksimovića, niti se valja svetiti drugom, kao što opet on čini kad kaže kako je "Letopis" "operušao" istog g. Maksimovića. G. Milaković neistinu kaže kad tvrdi da sam ja i njeg i njegovog izdavača nazvao "književnim špekulantima". Gospodinu Ostojiću čast i poštenje! On je, kako čujem, čovjek trgovac i pomalo pjesnik, ali ipak držim da on nije imao nikakvog udjela pri sastavljanju ove famozne "antologije", te prema tome nijesam ga ni mogao nazvati književnim spekulantom. Neka pročita moj prikaz, pa će vidjeti da se matori gospodin u računu prebacio. Ja sam samo njega nazvao takim imenom, a evo zašto: prvo, on nije unio u svoju knjigu nijedne (srpske) patriotske pjesme, u kojoj bi se jasno vidjela patriotska tendencija, a kod svakog gotovo hrvatskog učinio je to; drugo, u njegovoj knjizi nema nijedne pjesme u kojoj se opjeva prvi ili drugi ustanak za slobodu srpskog naroda. Zašto je tako učinio? Odgovor je jasan i kratak: zato što mu onda ne bi knjigu odobrila ni preporučila Vlada u Zagrebu ni Vlada u Sarajevu, pa čak ni ćesaro-kraljsko Namjesništvo u Zadru. Ako to nije spekulacija, onda ja ne znam šta je! Kao što su vidjeli čitaoci, ja sam samo malko pročibukao - oprostite za izraz! - "obranu" g. Milakovića, i sve sam njegove navode sa rijetkim i čisto nevjerovatnim uspjehom pobio. Ja se tim uspjehom ipak ne mogu, bogzna kako, podičiti, jer je to isto mogao učiniti i mnogo manje pismeniji čovjek. G. Milaković se vrlo slabo brani, čak bi se moglo s punim pravom reći da je on sebe ovom svojom konfuznom "obranom" još gore optužio. Ja ga iskreno žalim, ali ga ipak po drugi put bacam u antrešelj! P. S. Bude li matori gospodin i opet pokušao da se iskobelja iz antrešelja, napraviću ja deblji i jači konopac, pa ću ga još čvršće pritegnuti, a zasad neka bude dosta ovoliko. Vardar Kalendar za redovnu godinu 1906. Izdanje društva „Kolo srpskih sestara", Beograd 1905 Bilješku o ovom kalendaru napisao je Kočić u Bosanskoj vili, XXI/1906, br. 1. ___ Ovaj simpatični kalendar izdalo je "Kolo srpskih sestara" u korist postradalih Srba u Staroj Srbiji i Maćedoniji. Cijela, gotovo, sadržina ovog kalendara govori o ovim nesrećnim i potištenim srpskim pokrajinama. Svojom se ljepotom i snažnom dikcijom ističe poznata patriotska pjesma Đure Jakšića, Otadžbina, zatim pjesme Vojislava Ilijća, Na Vardaru i Na grobu Bolanog Dojčina u Solunu; Dragutina Ilijća, Porečko Mome; Vladimira Jovanovića Maćedonijo! i poznato Srpsko Oro od Milojka V. Veselinovića. Iako su to sve stare i poznate stvari, mi uređivaču ne možemo zamjeriti što ih nije zamijenio novijim i dosad neštampanim, jer ta naša zamjerka ne bi bila na mjestu, ne bi bila opravdana. Od proznih sastava naročitu pažnju zaslužuje članak Šta je Maćedonija? Opis Bitke na Gulinačkom vrhu nije lijepo i srećeno napisan. U nj je trebalo unijeti malo više plastičnosti i života. Ovakav kakav je, ovaj sastav ne utiče na nas, pored svih onih dramatičnih scena, onako silno i elementarno kao ono pričanje što ga slušasmo jednom prilikom iz usta jednog učesnika u toj bici. To bi se moglo reći i za članak Boj na Petraljici. Povrh sveg toga, i ova dva sastava imaju za nas vrijednosti i interesa, kao i za svakog Srbina koji prati razvijanje srpskog četničkog ratovanja u Maćedoniji. Odmah moramo naglasiti da nam je žao što i čuvena bitka na Čelopeku nije našla mjesta u ovom kalendaru. Ta strašna i žestoka bitka visoko je podigla ugled srpskom ustaničkom oružju, i uopšte srpskoj narodnosnoj stvari. O njoj se danas pričaju i razvijaju jezovite bajke po cijeloj Maćedoniji i Staroj Srbiji. Ova lijepa narodna knjiga ukrašena js velikom množinom slika, koje nam predstavljaju većinom srpske zadužbine, srpske komite i neumorne radnike na našoj nacioialnoj stvari, koji padoše vršeći odano svoju svetu misiju. Kad pogledamo ove slike, nas obuzme duboka tuga i bol nam potajni dušu stegne. I ove nijeme i hladne slike, i ova raznovrsna sadržina ostavljaju na našoj duši bolan i jezovit utisak. Koliko krvi, koliko suza, koliko žrtava, koliko jada i čemera! Pod tim golemim i teškim utiskom, neka je najtoplije i najsvesrdnije preporučena ova simpatična knjižica, koja nam tako rječito i živo govori o divovskim naporima i bijedi naše potištene braće. Prvo viđenje s Jankom Prvo Viđenje s Jankom. Svoju uspomenu na omiljenog pisca Janka Veselinovića Kočić je objavio u posebnom broju Bosanske vile posvećenom ovom književniku povodom godišnjice njegove smrti (Bosanska vila, XXI/1906, br. II-12). ___ Prvi put smo se vidjeli u svijetlim i osvježavnim danima mjeseca maja 1895. godine, a pošljednje naše viđenje bijaše lanjske godine u mjesecu januaru, kad se spremah u Staru Srbiju. Tada Janko ležaše, bolan i prebolan, u svojoj maloj i ubogoj sobici pokraj uredništva "Dela". Na rastanku se iskreno poljubismo, i on se, otimajući i junačeći, diže teško s postelje i jedva progovori: - Zbogom, Kočo! Srećan ti put! Prvo, dakle, naše viđenje pada u tople dane svjetlosti i mirisa, a pošljednje u dane leda i studeni. Ostavimo led i studen, jad i čemer, pa se vrnimo prvom viđenju, kad u mojoj uzbućenoj duši šumiše zvuci šarolikph snova i tople vjere, a Jankovi se obrazi prelijevahu krepkim zdravljem i zabreklom, muškom snagom. Četvrtoga maja 1895. godine istjeraše me iz sarajevske Gimnazije i potajno me s policijom spremiše kući. Toga istog dana prijeđoh u Srbiju, u Biograd. Obuzet slatkim i nekakvim nejasnim osjećanjem, kao i svaki Srbin kad prvi put stupa nogom na slobodan komadić srpske zemlje, dugo sam lutao po ulicama, umoran i gladan, ali ne osjećajući ni umora ni gladi. Dugo sam hodao po biogradskim ulicama sa praznim trbuhom i debelom sveskom pjesama u džepu, neprestano se vrzući oko pojedinih redakcija književnih i političkih listova, dok mi jedan bogoslov, zemljak, koji bijaše opazio moju literarnu boljku, ne reče da bi najbolje bilo da odem Janku Veselinoviću da me pregleda. - To je, reče, najsjajnija i najljepša zvijezda koja danas blješti na književnom nebu zemlje Srbije. Otidi njemu. On će ti reći da li ti pjesme imaju vrijednosti ili ne. On je šef korektora Državne štamparije i svaki ga dan možeš naći od 10-12 sati u onoj kućici preko puta od štamparije. Ja ga poslušah, ali sam se dugo ustezao da odem Janku. Nešto sam se stidio, a nešto opet bojao da mi svojom samo jednom riječju ne raspršti slatke iluzije o mom pjesničkom talentu, ali se napošljetku odlučih i jednog dana predadoh mu svesku pjesama, koja bijaše ponovo lijepo i čisto prepisana. On je primi i reče: - Ja ću ovo ostaviti ovdje da pročitam, a ti dođi kroz koji dan, pa ću ti saopštiti svoje mišljenje. Moći ću ti bar nešto pozitivno kazati, iako se baš ni ja mnogo ne razumijem u stihove. Hoćeš li jednu kavu? Ovo me pitanje malko iznenadi i zbuni, te jedva promrmljah kroz zube: - Vala! Neću... ne mogu. - E, onda do skorog viđenja! - osmjehnu se i nsprati me do vrata. - Zbilja, kako je u Bosni? Možete li kako sa Švabom? - Nikako! - jedva dočekah da mu dobacim. I ja izađoh, osjećajući u duši toplo i prijatno raspoloženje. Janko bijaše u punoj muškoj snazi: vedro i toplo lice sa svijetlim, crnim očima, visok, jedar i čvrst kao cer. Njegova književna slava dizaše se u tempu svom svijetlom vrhuncu. Obasut svim miloštama i ljubavlju tadanje Srbije, on se uljuljkivaše u snovima svoje slave i življaše punim intenzivnim životom, rasipajući i novac i svoje dragocjeno zdravlje na sve strane. Vajme, vajme! Kad sam se poslije nekoliko dana navratio u njegovu kancelariju, sjeđaše Janko za stolom. Nešto je pisao. Jedva me opazi kad uđoh. - Ti došao? -Da. - Sjedi - reče i dohvati svesku mojih pjesama, koja stajaše na istom mjestu na kom je bijaše ostavio. - Pročitao sam nekoliko pjesmica i pravo da ti kažem: ima ih i lijepih, ali... Istina, doduše ... onako po pravdi... stihovi su dosta rapavi. Trebalo bi im, znaš, dati malo više glatkosti, gipkosti i snage u izrazu. Uostalom, ja sve mislim da bi ti u prozi znao i mogao bolje izraziti što osjećaš, što te boli, što ti na srcu leži. Mene štrecnu u srcu i ja se sav ohladih: dakle, ja nijesam pjesnik! Sav ubijen i slomljen, uzeh svesku, pokupih se i izađoh napolje. Najslađa i najljepša iluzija moja bijaše rasprštena i u prah pretvorena! Stevan Sremac Iste godine, u istom listu, Kočić je napisao i nekrolog Stevanu Sremcu (Bosanska vila, XXI/1906, br. 17). ___ Gotovo u razmaku od godine dana izgubila je srpska književnost dva svoja snažna i markantna predstavnika, Janka Veselinovića i Stevana Sremca. Stevan Sremac, zdrav, pun volje i oduševljenja za umjetničkim stvaranjem i radom, nenadano i neočekivano, na jedan nemio i tragičan način, završio je svoj život, svijetao i čist život, život sa jednom rijetkom karakternom čvrstinom i postojanošću, kakav ćete uzaman među suvremenicima tražiti. Sa njime je legao u grob odličan pisac naš, čovjek jake volje i čvrstih, kao granit, principa, jedan od najčestitijih suvremenih Srba, koji se, tako reći, tvrdoglavo držao svojih političkih nazora i ubjećenja, koja su se kristalizovala u duši njegovoj, a ne apsorbovana iz programa političkih spekulanata. Otuda, valjda, i ona njegova nepomirljiva i silna mržnja, mržnja iz srca, iz duše, protiv političkih protivnika. Tu je plamenu mržnju moglo diktovati jedino duboko, iako možda i pogrješno, uvjerenje njegovo, a nikako lični interesi i računi, jer on nije bio dnevni, svakidašnji političar, iako se bavio žurnalistikom i često puta napadao ono što ne bi trebalo napadati. Za ove tvrdnje naše najbriljantniji je dokaz njegovo kratko, teško bolovanje i ono dosad u Biogradu nevićeno interesovanje za jednog pisca, pa tek njegov ukop! Preko dvadeset hiljada duša ispratilo je Sremca i ukazalo mu pošljednju počast. Svagdje cifre najrječitije govore, pa i u ovom slučaju. Suvremena Srbija, Srbija od 1903, voljela je svog Sremca, jer on bijaše jedan od vrlo rijetkih Srba koji se neobičnom iskrenošću, toplinom i cijelim svojim unutrašnjim životom oduševljavaše narodnom prošlošću. Njega su istinski zagrijavale one šarene i raznolike slike i prilike, u kojima se punim sjajem i blijeskom prelijevaše snaga i moć naše negdašnje političke veličine. On je u njima gledao i uvijek želio da vidi samo dobre i svijetle strane. Niko kao on nije znao veličati te, negdje mračne, negdje sjajne dane prohujalog istorijskog života srpskog naroda. To nije bilo literarno, oprostite za izraz, izmotavanje kao kod ogromne većine naših pisaca koji su crpili građu iz prošlosti, nego jedna unutarnja, duševna potreba. Onaj odmjereni, elegantni i kristalni stil sa onim podesnim, mjestimičnim arhaizmima u pričama Iz starostavnih knjiga, ono tečno i kao mlijeko i med slatko pričanje u tim pripovijetkama i legendama zanosilo je i opijalo i ljude od umjetnosti i ljude od srca i duše. Svoju književnu karijeru otpočeo je Sremac sa prošlošću i istorijom. Prošli, minuli život narodni, njegove zgode i nezgode izgledale su mu mnogo ljepše, primamljivije i ozbiljnije za njegovo umjetničko stvaranje. Zato se u tim pričama i legendama i služi stilom i jezikom kako to i zaslužuje ta njegova ozbiljna, studena i jezivo-lijepa prošlost. Naš suvremeni, ozbiljni život nije mu prijao. Zato je tražio samo one momente življenja u kojima se silno razlijegao raskalašan i veseo smijeh punog, intenzivnog i ludog života. Ivkova slava, ta duboka i nestašna istorija neobičnog niškog života, koji se gubi, iščezava, štampana u Nedićevom "Srpskom pregledu", raznijela je ubrzo ime Sremčevo po svima našim krajevima. I tek od to doba počinje jače interesovanje i za njegove ranije književne radove, čija eminentna ljepota dotada ostade nezapažena. Zatim se redaju njegova oveća književna djela: Pop Ćiro i pop Spiro, Vukadin, Čiča Jordan, Zona Zamfirova, ("Srp. knj. glasnik", VIII, 81, 161, 241, 401, 481; IX, 1, 81, 161, 321, 401; X, 81, 161, 241, 321) i mnoge druge sitnije pričice i skice. Stevan Sremac rođen je u Senti, u Bačkoj, 11. novembra 1855. godine, gdje je i svršio osnovnu školu. Godine 1868. prešao je u Biograd, upisao se u gimnaziju i maturirao 1875. Zatim je stupio na Veliku školu i slušao do 1878. istorijsko-filološki odsjek. Baš tih godina razvila je malena srpska kneževina zastavu i otvorila rat za oslobođenje i ujedinjenje, u kome je i Sremac kao dobrovoljac učestvovao. Poslije je stupio u službu i do 1898. godine bio je profesor u niškoj gimnaziji. Tada je premješten u Biograd, gdje je do svoje tragične smrti predavao istoriju na gimnaziji. "Bosanska vila", prema kojoj je pokojni Sremac uvijek dobar i izdašan bio, i u kojoj je objavio svoje prve literarne pokušaje, odužuje se u prvi mah sa ovo nekoliko skromnih i bolnih riječi, ostavljajući da u jednom od narednih brojeva progovori opširnije i detaljnije o njemu i njegovom umjetničkom djelu. Naša poezija pod apsolutizmom Ovaj članak je trebalo da bude objavljen u banjolučkoj Otadžbini, 1/1907, br. 9, ali je bio zaplijenjen. T. Kruševac ga je pronašao u rukopisu u Državnom arhivu BiH i objavio u Djelima Petra Kočića, II, Sarajevo, 1951. ____ Poslije neuspjeha sa prvom knjigom Prve pjesme, javlja se evo po drugi put g. Đorđe Martinović Milošev sa drugom knjigom pjesama Stihovi.* Mi o ovoj knjizi stihova g. Martinovića ne bi nijedne riječi, ni pohvale ni pokudne, rekli, ali nam je ona dala povoda da kažemo nekoliko iskrenih riječi o našoj umjetničkoj poeziji i našim pjesnicima u Bosni i Hercegovini, te ćemo se i na nju onako uzgred osvrnuti. Mi već skoro trideset godina živimo pod jednim oštrim i nemilosrdnim apsolutističkim režimom. U tom dugom i mračnom vremenu narod je naš mnogo zala i nevolja preturio preko svoje dobrosretne glave. Narodna duša i tijelo pretrpili su mnoga gonjenja i nepravde, vapijući i cvileći u svojoj nečuvenoj potištenosti i nemoći kao rijetko koji narod. Krici i jauci pogažene i uvrijeđene narodne duše i muškog ponosa ispunjavali su svojim drhtavim i nemilim zvucima i odjecima zemlju našu i vazduh naš. Naš kulturni i politički život razvijao se i razvija se pod pritiskom tuđinske neprijateljske struje. Naš narod u tom svom razvijanju probijao se kroz tijesne klance i bogaze, promičući pokraj busija u strahu i trepetu da ne izgubi lijepe i dragocjene osobine duše svoje. U ovoj ljutoj i divljačkoj borbi i nasrtanju naša nacionalna individualnost pretrpila je, nema sumnje, mnoge karakteristične i osjetljive promjene. Predstavnici naše umjetničke poezije ne vide te očajne borbe, njih ne boli njihova meka pjesnička duša što u toj borbi postepeno i tihano posrće i propada jedan plemenit i čestit narod - njihov narod. Ekonomsko propadanje i nemilosrdno satiranje privredne snage narodne, grdna i neizmjerna politička potištenost, silni i neodoljivi uticaj tuđinske navale na naš javni i intimni život i kulturu, sve je to ostavilo jasna i vidljiva traga iza sebe. O, koliko u tome svemu leži uzvišene tragike, koliko sjajnih i veličanstvenih motiva za pravog i istinskog pjesnika. Pjesnici naši, mahom sa malo talenta i bez malo srca za ponižene i potištene, u blesavoj i zloglavoj pozi zaljubljenih i besposlenih ritera, bježe kao pomamni u daleke krajeve gdje Ganges šumi, lotos cvjeta i čempresi šumore, ostavljajući nemarno i bez osjećaja ovu ubogu i udu zemlju, po kojoj se, uz sumorno šuštanje prorijeđenih šuma i rijeka razliježe plač i naricanje ispijene i nemoćne sirotinje i golotinje naše. Sav taj naš lažno rasplakani pjesnički svijet gubi se u smušenim i maglovitim apstrakcijama, slab i nemoćan da u realnom shvati i nađe idealno. I to su djeca predaka koji su u tom postigli gotovo idealno savršenstvo u ovim toplim i bolnim stihovima: U bašči mi zumbul cvjeta, Ja ga ne berem; Na zumbulu bulbul pjvva, Ja ga ne slušam. Pusti puti zatvoreni Od Rumenlije, Skenderbeg ih zatočio Hoće da robi. Paša robi, kuga mori, Tugo golema! Tako su osjećali i pjevali preci, a njihovi potomci besmisleno buncaju, kao na priliku: Hej, stihovi moji mali! Sad će u vas gledat oči Crne poput crne noći, Sjajne kano sunce sjajno, Nad Kairom što se pali Gledajući veličajno. Ovakvim i sličnim stihovima pune naši pjesnici od korica do korica svoje knjige. Čudo bi bilo kad bi u tom g. Martinović činio izuzetak. Štaviše, on je tip pjesnika, koji nisu nikad osjetili ni u svoju dušu upili ono pritajeno cviljenje i one jezive jauke naroda našeg, pa ih nisu ni mogli poslije ostaviti potomstvu ni dati sadašnjem naraštaju, kao što su narodni pjevači opjevali onaj mukotrpni život naših predaka što nam danas miriše iz narodnih pjesama kao kita uvela bosioka. Ni jednu slobodnu ni gromovitu riječ ne umjedoše ili ne smjedoše reći naši vajni pjesnici, ti izabrani sinovi naroda, protiv ovog tridesetogodišnjeg stanja, protiv ugnjetavanja i besprimjernog isisavanja narodne snage i duše. Ni jedan od tih izabranih ljudi kao da nije ni čuo za onu svijetlu i uzvišenu službu zemlji i narodu, koju su tako odano i sa samoodricanjem vršili Igo, Karduči i drugi, živeći pod sličnim političkim prilikama. Svi darovitiji talijanski pjesnici u XIX vijeku stupili su mahom u službu svojoj rastrganoj i ugnjetenoj otadžbini. Svi su oni učestvovali sa rijetkom predanošću u narodnom pokretu, vaspitavali su široke narodne slojeve i pripremali ih za veliko djelo oslobođenja, grmeći neustrašivo protiv nametnutih tirana i mnogobrojnih ugnjetača. Sva pjesnička djela njihova ovog vremena odišu žarkom i strasnom ljubavlju prema zemlji i narodu i grme protiv obijesnih vlastodržaca i tirana. A naši suvremeni pjesnici? Oni se, vajme, kupaju u sveštanom Gangesu, gledaju kako plamti sunce nad Kairom, slušaju šumor čempresa i palmi, umiljavajući se svojim fingiranim dragama, pa se poslije u dugačkim i besmislenim stihovima hvale srpskom narodu. Za njim, s malim izuzetkom, kao da ne postoji ova zemlja i narod. Oni ne osjećaju i ne vide kako je tijelo našeg naroda puno i prepuno teških i krvavih rana, kako nam zemlja boluje, kako obrvani jadom i čemerom venemo, izdišemo polagano, sramno i ropski. O, kako to boli: sramno i ropski. Oni su nijemi i gluvi na vapaj naroda, koji u svojoj beskrajnoj klonulosti i ispijenosti posrće i pada. Viktor Igo grmi: Na sve strane tavnica se zida; Vlast zemaljsku dočepale rđe; Sirotinju bez ikakvog stida Dankom globe svakog dana grđe, - A s tvog oka tama se ne skida. Ti još spavaš sve dublje i tvrđe! Velikaši i pale i žare Probudi se! Ustani, Lazare! A gosp. Martinović sa drugovima pijuče: Nek manito akord bruji Sa cimbala manitog! Slušajuć ga grlimo se, Grli dragog milenog! Od ove rasplakane, lažno zaljubljene i razmažene gomile stihotvoraca odvaja se unekoliko Aleksa Šantić, i to prigodno (Ostajte ovdje), Mihailo Miron i mladi Jovo G. Popović, u koga se ističe u mladalačkim stihovima topla ljubav prema zemlji i mržnja protiv tirana i ugnjetača. Pored svega toga, mi očekujemo velikog pjesnika žudno i željno, očekujemo njegovs krupne i gromke riječi da se zaore kao jerihonska truba kroz ovu ispaćenu zemlju, da rasplamti zamrle i sledenjene osjećaje u prsima našim. On će doći, on mora doći! Napomena Đorđe Martinović Milošev: Stihovi, Dubrovnik 1907. Srpska dubrovačka štamparija, dra Gracića i dr. Cijena 70 para. Milovan Đ. Glišić Ovaj tekst je, kao nekrolog zaslužnom srpskom pripovjedaču, objavljen, bez potpisa, u Otadžbini 11/1908, br. 4, na strani prvoj. Identifikaciju smo izvršili na osnovu brojnih indicija. Već sama činjenica da se u nizu savremenih pripovjedača koji se ovdje navode kao reprezentativni za novu generaciju ne pominje jedino Kočić čini se dovoljno mjerodavnom u tom smislu. A tu su, zatim, i karakteristične kočićevske sintagme i signalne riječi: uzdrhtala snaga, jetka i bodljikava satira, uznemirenost, plahovitost; tu je i pomen Vase Kondića, s kojim je Kočić, upravo tada, privremeno pušten iz istražnog zatvora, očekivao definitivnu sudsku odluku, i karakterizacija njegovog djela, „punog srca i topline", gotovo istim riječima kao u kasnijem Kočićevom napisu povodom Kondićeve smrti; tu je i navođenje Veselinovićevog mišljenja o Glišiću, zapamćenog, sigurno, još iz davnašnjeg, neposrednog, Kočićevog susreta sa svojim prvim književnim učiteljem. (Vidi o tom: B. Milanović: Jedan nepoznati napis Petra Kočića, Politika, LXXV/ 1978, br. 23210, str. 17). ____ Smrću pokojnog Milovana Đ. Glišića pretrpjela je srpska, naročito prevodna, književnost znatan gubitak. Pokojni Glišić, u pošljednje doba ništa originalno ne stvarajući, bijaše se sav posvetio sa rijetkom izdržljivošću i savjesnošću prevođenju klasičnih djela iz stranih književnosti, naročito iz ruske. Prema urađenom i svršenom poslu, on je nesumnjivo naš najbolji i najsavjesniji prevodilac. O njegovom prevodilačkom radu nije nam namjera da povodom njegove smrti i na ovom mjestu govorimo. Reći ćemo o njemu samo nekoliko riječi, i to o njemu kao srpskom pripovjedaču i čovjeku, dostojnom svakog poštovanja. Milovan Đ. Glišić rodio se u selu Gracu, po sata hoda od Valjeva, 6. januara 1847. godine. U Valjevu je svršio osnovnu školu, a gimnaziju u Biogradu i nakon toga se je upisao u filozofsko-istorijski odsjek u Velikoj Školi. Poslije svršenih nauka postavljen je za pomoćnika uredniku zvaničnih "Srpskih Novina". Docnije je bio šef korektora Državne Štamparije, zatim dramaturg Srpskog Narodnog Pozorišta, na kome je položaju dugo i uspješno radio. Godine 1900. postavljen je za pomoćnika bibliotekaru Narodne Biblioteke, u kome je zvanju i preminuo. To su, u glavnom, njegove nauke i njegova činovnička karijera, sve nešto skromno i bez sjaja, kao što je i sam bio skroman i povučen. Gosp. dr. Jovan Skerlić, bez sumnje, najbolji njegov kritičar i iskreni poštovalac ovako počinje svoju punu i zbijenu studiju o njemu: "U zemlji gdje je priznatih i nepriznatih genija kao na gori lista, i gdje se jubileji velikih ljudi nižu kao božji dani u godini, traje svoje dane jedan pisac koji je istinski stvarao, davao djela od nesumnjive vrijednosti, i koji, u miru i povučenosti, poluzaboravljen, radi svoje poslove i čeka pravedniji sud pokoljenja. Milovan B. Glišić, van svakog spora, osnivač je naše seoske pripovijetke, i kada se govori o tom našem nacionalnom književnom rodu, cio svijet misli samo na Lazu K. Lazarevića i Janka Veselinovića, koji su u stvari išli već ugaženom stazom". Ovim toplim riječima izrazio je mladi i umni srpski estetičar svu svoju ljubav i poštovanje prema rijetkim i simpatičnim osobinama poluzaboravljenog književnog veterana i ujedno naglasio njegov veliki i nesumnjivi značaj po našu realističku pripovijetku. Milovan Đ. Glišić je seosko dijete. On je volio selo i ljude sa sela, a silno mrzio sve one proždrljive i besavjesne nakaze što nemilosrdno sišu krv i ubijaju životnu snagu širokih slojeva narodnih. Zato nije ni čudo, što je svoju književnu karijeru počeo pričanjem zanimljivih, mahom istinitih, anegdota iz seoskog života. Od 22 njegove pripovijetke šesnaest ih je sa sela. Pripovijetke Milovana Đ. Glišića su blage i tihe. U njima nema one uzdrhtale snage, uznemirenosti i plahovitosti kao u pripovjetkama Ćipika, Stankovića, Ćorovića, Nevesinjskog, Uskokovića, Samardžića, Veljka Milićevića i jednog našeg povučenog pisca Vase Kondića, koji je, u pošljednje doba, obratio na se opštu pažnju svojim krotkim i smirenim pričama, punim srca i topline, koje su štampane u "Srpskom Književnom Glasniku", "Bosanskoj Vili", "Brankovu kolu", i u podliscima "Otadžbine". U Glišićevim umjetničkim radovima nema ni krika ni jauka za neispunjenim željama i nadama i nezadovoljenim strastima i požudama, a nema ni zanimljivih psiholoških detalja kao u Laze Lazarevića ni pretjeranog uljepšavanja sela i seoskog života kao u Janka Veselinovića, koji je imao vrlo visoko mišljenje o Glišiću i njegovim pripovijetkama i s ponosom se smatrao njegovim učenikom. Pričanje Glišićevo teče mirno, tiho, nezadihano, mahom prožeto šalom i vedrim humorom, koji se, kad je riječ o okorjeloj birokratiji i narodnim pijavicama, pretvara u jetku i bodljivu satiru. Boljela je ta satira. Zato se očajno i sa rezignacijom i jada kapetan (kod nas kotarski predstojnik) Maksim Sarmašević u "Glavi šećera" na one "licejce i pravnike" što hoće "respubliku" i "komunu": "Boga mi, ja ne znam šta su ti jadni kapetani toliko natrunili tim ljudima što pišu u novine... Samo neka ko zamoči pero u mastilo, odmah ti tu potegni kapetana..." Osim toga, svemu što je bilo pretjerano i neprirodno volio se Glišić podsmjehnugi: nije on štedio ni nacionalnog idealistu Miloša Milojevića ni socijalističkog apostola Vasu Pelagića, "koji je svoj apostolat završio mučeništvom, dostojnim svakoga poštovanja". Malo je u njega pripovijedaka sa ozbiljnom sadržinom, dvije-tri samo, u koje dolazi i Prva brazda, koja mu je mnogo preštampavana i hvaljena i koju i mi u današnjem broju "Otadžbine" donosimo. U toj toploj priči - kako veli g. Skerlić - u toj lijepoj i poštenoj seljačkoj idili i himni blagoslovenom radu, sve je poetsko: počev od tepanja i suza radosti srećne matere, pa do poetičnih imena ličnosti, Dušanke, Jezdimira i Jelenka. Njegov je jezik bogat, riječi probrane, dikcija laka, tečna i neusiljena, bez tražene kitnjavosti, onaka kakva je u jednog čovjeka iz naroda sa trezvenom umjerenošću i zdravim razumom. U svojoj pomenutoj studiji utvrdio je g. Skerlić velike zasluge pokojnog Glišića za našu realističku pripovjetku: on je utro stazu Lazi Lazareviću, Janku Veselinoviću, Matavulju i drugim našim mlađim piscima, koji, iako se od njega razlikuju i darom, i temperamentom, i vremenom u kome su stvarali i stvaraju, ipak duguju vječito raspoloženom i vječito nasmijanom Čiča Milovanu zahvalnost za dobar dio svog uspjeha. Sa ovo nekoliko šturih i slabih riječi, bačenih na brzu ruku na artiju, htjeli smo i mi, da se odužimo preminulom ocu realističke pripovijetke naše, piscu "Podvale" i "Dva Cvancika", simpatičnom i vedrom pripovjedaču "Prve brazde", "Roge", i "Brate Mate", u kome se onako mimogred spominje i ona nesreća Momir, koji kad ospe lagati i samo sunce stane; htjeli smo da se odužimo i oprostimo s čovjekom, koji je 'volio selo, iz koga već vijekovima crpemo i moralnu i materijalnu snagu za odbranu svoje nacionalne individualnosti, čovjeku i piscu moralisti koji je volio selo i seljake iskreno i od srca, a nemilosrdno šibao nezasitljive i nezajažljive eksploatatore njihove. Milovan Đ. Glišić proveo je svoj prilično dug život sa dušom koja se vječito smijala i, oduživši svoj dug zemlji i narodu, legao je čista i svijetla obraza kao rijetko ko, u grob, daleko od svoje bogate i drage Šumadije. Jedna korisna ustanova Napis je objavljen u Srpskoj riječi, V/1909, br. 197, povodom knjižice o istoriji književnog društva đaka I beogradske gimnazije „Nada", čiji je i on bio član i u kojem je čitao svoje prve pjesme i kritike (Vidjeti Spomenicu „Nade" iz 1901. godine). ___ Družina đaka viših razreda Prve biogradske gimnazije, Nada, izdala je povodom četrdesetogodišnjice svoga opstanka (1868-1908) knjižicu sa kratkim istorijatom ovog najstarijeg đačkog srednješkolskog udruženja u srpstvu, i sa probranim radovima sadašnje generacije, koji svojom znatnom književnom vrijednošću iznenađuju i jasno dokumentuju koliko su napredne, u ovom pogledu, državne gimnazije u kraljevini Srbiji. Neka se pročitaju bolne pjesme Dragoslava Ilića, i pjesme i drugi sastavi njegovih drugova, pa će se vidjeti koliko tu ima nježne i pitome uglaćenosti u formi, i kako je stil i jezik ovih mladih ljudi čist i probran, gotovo bez zamjerke, naročito kad se ima na umu njihova mladost i zemlja sa mnogim dijalektičkim osobenostima, kao što je to Srbija. O književnoj vrijednosti ove simpatične i zanimljive knjižice mi nećemo govoriti; to su već učinili i spremniji i pozvaniji od nas, i ona je s pravom pozdravljena i pohvaljena kao jedna mala književna senzacija, pa nije potrebno da samo, možda drugim riječima, ponavljamo tu, uistinu, zasluženu pohvalu. Nama je ova knjižica dobro došla da o nečem drugom napišemo ovo nekoliko redaka, ako bude koristi, a to želimo od srca: o vrijednosti ćačkih srednjoškolskih družina, i da li bi se one mogle osnovati pri našim gimnazijama i realkama, u prvom redu kao neke male predstraže za čistotu našeg zvučnog i bogatog jezika, kome na golemu žalost našu, zbog nakaradnog jezika zagrebačkih udžbenika i zagrebačkih profesora, bili oni Srbi ili Hrvati, prijeti opasnost, iz godine u godinu, sve veća i nasrtljivija. Velimo iz godine u godinu, jer ko čita pažljivo knjige, književne listove i novine pošljednjih vremena iz Hrvatske, mogao je lako opaziti, da se tamo u naše braće, i zapadnog i istočnog zakona, kako bi Vuk rekao, stvara i razvija nekakav jezik kome, ako tako dalje potraje, neće priličiti naziv ni hrvatski, ni hrvatski ili srpski, ni srpsko-hrvatski, a najmanje srpski. Iza ovih riječi odmah dodajemo da niko ne misli da mi držimo, da se u Srbiji danas pravilno govori i pravilno piše po zakonima književnog jezika srpskog. Srbija je zemlja raznolike etnografske i dijalektične promiješanosti. Tu su Crnogorci sa svojom stalnom upotrebom sedmog padeža mjesto četvrtog i obratno, osim akcentualnih i drugih karakterističnih osobina svoga provincijalnog govora; tu su Maćedonci i Starosrbijanci sa mnogostrukom štednjom i nepravilnošću i u glagolskim i u imeničkim oblicima; tu su Vojvođani i drugi ogranci našeg plemena iz zemalja pod bečkim ćesarom sa raznim karakteristikama svojih oblasnih govora; ima, napošljetku, dosta i Bosanaca i Hercegovaca, koji se često i bez razloga ističu bogatstvom i pravilnošću svoga govora, držeći da je samo ono i onako pravilno i čisto srpski, kako oni govore. Sve se to stiče i slijeva u srpske gimnazije i druge vaspitne zavode. Tokom školovanja sve se ove razlike potaru, provincijalne oznake iščezavaju, i taj mladi svijet, ogromnom većinom svojom, to pouzdano tvrdimo, izlazi iz škole sa prečišćenim pojmovima i dovoljnom spremom i znanjem iz srpskog književnog jezika. Pored odličnih nastavnika, pomažu u tom pogledu vrlo mnogo i pomenute đačke družine, kojih ima pri svima gimnazijama, i o kojima ćemo malo niže reći nekoliko riječi više. U nas, u Bosni i Hercegovini, događa se, na žalost, sasvim obratno. U gimnazije naše ulaze đaci sa jezikom vanredne ljepote, raskošnog bogatstva i kristalne čistote - mislimo ovdje na našu domaću djecu - a izlaze iz škole sa nekakvom nakaradnom mješavinom od stila i jezika, u kojoj, doduše, ima i srpskih narodnih riječi i izraza, ali kroz tu mješavinu strši i provijava tuđinski duh, potpuno stran našem narodnom govoru. Ovom nemilosrdnom kvarenju jezika našeg trebalo bi za vremena na koji bilo način stati na put. Bez sumnje, jedno od radikalnijih sredstava bilo bi da se izmijene zagrebački nakaradni udžbenici i da se domaći sinovi uzimaju za nastavnike srpskog jezika i književnosti. Mnogo bi u tom pogledu koristi donijele i đačke srednjoškolske družine, koje su u Srbiji pokazale vrlo plodonosne rezultate. Za ovu našu tvrdnju odlučno i s uspjehom vojuje pomenuta knjižica Nade, družina đaka Prve beogradske gimnazije, koja nam je, kako rekosmo, i dala povoda da ovo napišemo. Đačke družine pri srednjim zavodima u kraljevini Srbiji imaju svoja pravila, kojima je tačno označen djelokrug rada. Predsjednik je družine uvijek nastavnik srpskog jezika i književnosti, a ostali su članovi uprave đaci viših razreda. On vodi zvanično sve družinske poslove i predsjedava društvenim sastancima, koji se obično drže svake sedmice. Kroz njegove ruke prolaze svi radovi, koji će se čitati na sastanku. Često puta on neka svoja prava prenosi i na đake članove, naročito dopušta da sjednice vodi đak potpredsjednik u njegovom prisustvu, kako bi se, na taj način, ćaci privikavali na slobodnije kretanje i iznošenje svog mišljenja o stvari, o kojoj je povedena riječ. Društvena je članarina 0,50 dinara. Družina ima, osim knjižnice, i svoju društvenu arhivu, u kojoj se čuvaju pročitani i primljeni radovi. Družinski se sastanci drže, kako rekosmo, obično svake sedmice, nedjeljom ili kojim drugim praznikom. Na njima se čitaju pismeni sastavi đački, o kojima se otvara duga i oštra debata, u kojoj učestvuju pojedini darovitiji i slobodniji članovi, iznoseći u pristojnom tonu (profesor je tu!) svoje mišljenje za ili protiv. Svaka riječ, svaki obrt i sklop rečenički prođe kroz ljuti oganj i vodu mladićke kritike. Tu spontano padaju lijepe i korisne misli o jeziku, tu se oduševljeni mladi ljudi junački pozivaju na Vuka i Daničića, na Novakovića i Stojanovića. Izvan svake je sumnje, da su ovi ćački sastanci od velike koristi, na kojima se učenici, na jedan primamljiv i praktičan način, usavršavaju u jeziku i proširuju svoje znanje iz književnosti. Često puta na ovakim sjednicama izvjesni momenat debate izazove i profesora jezika i književnosti, da neko važno mjesto iz svog predmeta, koje je možda na času u školi iz koga bilo uzroka zanemario, jače naglasi i razvije. Ovim se načinom, napošljetku, razvija u mladih ljudi i ambicija za čitanjem korisnih knjiga i za ličnim, samostalnim usavršavanjem. Sve što danas u Srbiji vlada sjajnim stilom i čistim, probranim jezikom, prošlo je kroz ove družine. Da li bi se i pri našim srednjim zavodima mogle osnovati slične đačke družine kao neke u prvom redu, kako smo pomenuli, malo predstraže za čistotu i unutarnju ljepotu i duh našeg jezika? Mi ovo napisasmo i na kraju našeg pisanja postavismo gornje pitanje, daleko i od same pomisli da će se na nj sa "mjerodavnog mjesta" pozitivno odgovoriti; mi dobro znamo i dobro razumijemo u kojoj zemlji živimo. Jedna napomena. Mi nismo konzervativni, mi nismo ni pristalice "braniča srpskog jezika" na benzer g. Jovana Živanovića, mi znamo, a i osjećamo da je jezik živ organizam, koji se razvija i usavršava. Nama nije baš mnogo stalo do toga, da li će se pisati sposoban ili podoban, dvari ili dveri itd. Mi smo ovim recima htjeli, u prvom redu, da skrenemo pažnju kako našem zvučnom i bogodanom jeziku prijeti njemački duh - bog bi ga znao je li i njemački! - koji se ušunjao u nemoćnu, ubogu i sušičavu kajkavštinu i čakavštinu, iz kojih se je opet izlegla lažna i neoriginalna štokavština pod imenom hrvatskog jezika. Ta lažna i neoriginalna štokavština postala js i zvanični i nastavni jezik u zemlji našoj, a postala je i jezik kojim piše i govori i naša domaća inteligencija, na žalost. Tome treba stati na kraj ma kojim bilo načinom. Vaso Kondić Nekrolog svome drugu i sljedbeniku objavio je Kočić u Bosanskoj vili, XXIV/1909, br. 17-18, i, istovremeno, u Srpskoj riječi, U/1909, br. 226. T. Kruševac je izvršio izvjesne ispravke u vezi sa datumom Kondićeva rođenja, te datumima sudskih procesa i tamnovanja. ___ Preranom i tragičnom smrću Vase Kondića srpska je književnost mnogo i mnogo izgubila. Iako je počeo vrlo mlad pisati - u šesnaestoj godini čak - nije se za nj znalo niti njegova literarna vrijednost mnogo cijenila. Još kao dijete, poput mnogih naših pisaca, propjevao je u Golubu i Spomenku. U mlađe doba izlazili su mnogi njegovi radovi razne sadržine u Stražilovu, Javoru i Bosanskoj vili, u kojoj je, koliko se sjećamo, nekoliko godina i stalno radio, u Sarajevskom listu i u raznim kalendarima, anonimno i često puta bez potpisa. Skupljao je i narodne umotvorine, bavio se je i antropogeografskim proučavanjem sela u Bosni i Hercegovini prema uputstvima gosp. dr. Cvijića, a osim mnogobrojnih kraćih bilježaka, napisao je u "Otadžbini" više članaka iz narodne ekonomije i prosvjete. Štampao je u Biogradu i jednu knjižicu pedagoške sadržine pod malo starinskim naslovom Spomenak ili žrtvi svoje dužnosti, koja mu je vrlo lijepo primljena i ocijenjena. Tek u novije doba, kad je stupio u uredništvo "Otadžbine", počela se naša književna publika sa mnogo simpatija interesovati njegovim toplim i smirenim pripovijetkama, koje su izlazile u feljtonu pomenutog lista. I Vaso je počeo raditi pažljivo i sa izvjesnom studijom, razvijajući se u jednom pravcu, od koga smo se mnogo nadali. Naročito je razvio svoj književni rad i dobio volju za posao kad mu je Srpski književni glasnik 1907 g. donio lijepu pripovijetku U magli i mećavi. Osim podlistaka u Otadžbini, štampao je svoje priče u Bosanskoj vili, Brankovu kolu, Srđu i dr., i od tog vremena Vaso je bio dobro primljen i rado viđen u svima našim redakcijama, i političkih i književnih listova. Njegove književne poslove iz prvog doba pomenuli smo poglavito stoga da se vidi kako je on u mnogo čemu nastojao da koristi parodu svom koga je istinski volio, i kako ga je svaka grana umnog rada ljudskog zanimala. Ovi radovi neće mu sačuvati ime toliko koliko njegove tihe, smirene i krotke pričice pošljednjeg vremena i njegov čisti karakter i predani rad za narodno dobro, zbog koga je i dopao zatvora i stradao, obolivši u studenim zidinama tamničkim. Svi darovitiji talijanski književnici u XIX vijeku stupali su mahom, kao što je poznato, u službu svojoj rastrganoj i ugnjetenoj Otadžbini. Svi su oni učestvovali sa rijetkom predanošću u narodnom pokretu, vaspitavali su široke narodne slojeve i pripremali ih za veliko djelo oslobođenja. Sva književna djela njihova ovog vremena odišu i mirišu žarkom i strasnom ljubavlju prema zemlji i narodu. I Vaso Kopdić, kao i drugi naši javni poslenici, koji ne žive od bogate godišnje rente, stavio se svim svojim skromnim znanjem i talentom u uzvišenu službu svojoj Otadžbini, radeći neumorno i predano kako je znao i koliko je mogao. Povodom njegove rane i tragične smrti ostavljamo na stranu njegovo političko djelovanje i njegovo istinsko, nesebično požrtvovanje za opštu stvar da o tom progovore drugi i pozvaniji od nas, a mi ćemo ovom prilikom napisati nekoliko redaka o njemu kao čovjeku i pripovjedaču srpskom. To će biti intimni utisci koje saopštava pprijatelj o prijatelju, drugu i sapatniku. Među mojim bilješkama iz Crne kuće pod 22. februarom 1908. stoji ovo: "Baciše nas opet u tavnicu i obukoše nas kao osuđenike u robijaško odijelo. Na glavu nam turiše, kako apsenici kažu, carskolopovsku kapu, lugastu i čupavu s oštrim dlakama, a na noge lagane ajdučke opanke ... Ogledajući se u robijaškom odijelu, razgovarali smo se i gotovo cio prvi dan našeg novog robovanja zametali smo šalu, koja nam nije išla od srca; treba iskren biti, pa priznati. Pošto sam ja više kojekakvnh kijameta preturio preko svoje ude i dobrosrećne glave, bio sam mnogo pribraniji i okorjeliji zlikovac od mog druga Vase. Od rođenja svoga, izgleda, on je krotak i smiren, te ga je i ovo novo poniženje mnogo teže i ljuće tištalo nego mene. Moj je drug od onih rijetkih ljudi meke i blagorodne duše koji nikome ne mogu zla kakva ni pomisliti, a kamoli učiniti. Ti se i taki ljudi uvijek grdno čude kad ih kakva nesreća, zlo i nepravda snaću. Njihova plemenita i blagorodna duša u tom čuđenju propada i vene". Već su minule dvije godine otkad su ovi suvi i nespretni reci pali na artiju, i meni se sad učini da je to kao juče bilo, a sad opet davno, predavno! I zaista je Vaso, od prvog dana zatvora, počeo venuti, čudeći se stalno i neprekidno u svojoj dubokoj, mističnoj povučenosti svom novom položaju kome je uzaman tražio objašnjenja. Vaso Kondić nije bio borbena duha - duha koji, u zanosu za svojim idealima, sve ruši i obara pred sobom i okolo sebe. To se jasno vidi i iz njegovih pripovijedaka. Uzmite koju hoćete i svagdje ćete naći jedno meko i plemenito srce, koje pati, koje osjeća ne samo svoje bolove nego i bolove i potištenost svojih bližnjih. Sa nekom svetačkom ljubavlju, punom srca i topline, nizao je on duge tužbalice o ropskom i beskrajno potištenom položaju težaka našeg, brata našeg, kako je to lijepo negdje napisao gosp. Milan Pribićević. On ne grmi na one koji su krivi nesreći narodnoj, on teži da im mekom i blagom riječju omekša tvrdokorno srce i otvori oči da vide koliku grdnu nepravdu čine narodu njegovom, koji s dana na dan malaksava i propada. On je živio jednim bogatim, intenzivnim, unutarnjim životom, i neobično je karakteristično za našeg preminulog pripovjedača kad njegova Mikača u Magli i mećavi žali žandare što se zbog nje pate i muče po ljutoj studeni, ili kad Milica u priči Samo još malo... rezonuje i žali predstojnika, kome je, možda, umrlo dijete, pa je zabrinut i ožalošćen. Zbog ovakvih duša kao što je naš simpatični pripovjedač, i nazvao je, valjda, našu otadžbinu narodni pjesnik čestitom Bosnom. Iako je Vaso Kondić unekoliko stajao pod uticajem nekih naših mlađih pisaca, ipak je on, to je van svake sumnje, imao talenta, stvaralačkog i originalnog talenta, koji se počeo lagano i primjetno razvijati i zaokrugljivati da vremenom dobije svoju pravu i istinsku fizionomiju. On je, što je glavno za jedno umjetničko djelo, unosio u svoje književne radnje mnogo topline, iskrenosti, mnogo srca i krvi. I ono što je, pored svih nesreća, stigao da uradi do svoje smrti, nije dovoljno opaženo i koliko zaslužuje ocijenjeno. On je bio čovjek bez većeg obrazovanja - svršio je samo osnovnu školu - nespreman, neupućen, često do aljkavosti nepismen. Sve bi se to vremenom, da nam ga nemilosrdna smrt prerano ne ugrabi, popravilo i u red dovelo, i mi bismo, bez sumnje ikakve, imali jednog dobrog pripovijedača, koji bi služio na čast našoj mladoj književnosti. U zemlji tolikih nasrtljivih praznoglava, bez sjaja i galame prošao je Vaso kroz život, bez sjaja i galame legao je u grob, slomljen i izmučen, na vječiti počinak, davši svojoj zemlji sve što je mogao dati, a ne našavši u njoj ni sreće, ni ljubavi, ni pravde, za kojom je toliko težio. Počivaj mirno, mučeniče i dobri naš Vaso! P. P. Vaso Kondić rodio se 1868. godine u Svinji kod Bos. Novog. U Novom je svršio osnovnu školu, poslije svršetka škole stupio je u trgovinu svog brata Riste, a docnije je otvorio za sebe radnju, ali ju je brzo razmetnuo, jer mu se nije dalo u trgovini. Nakon toga je mnoge poslovs radio i mnogo pisao, dok nije 1905. todine došao u Banju Luku, gdje je najprije stupio u uredništvo "Našeg života", koji je neko vrijeme izdavao i uređivao gosp. Kosta Majkić. Kad je "Naš život" prestao, kratko vrijeme iza toga počela je izlaziti "Otadžbina", u čije je uredništvo ušao i Vaso. Primivši se, pored saradnje, i mjesta odgovornog urednika. - 9. oktobra 1906. godine bačen je sa gl. urednikom u istražni zatvor, u kome su ležali više od dva mjeseca. Dana 10. oktobra iste godine osuđeni su na po šest mjeseci teške tamnice. Na drugoj raspravi, koja je vođena 6. decembra, osuđeni su ponovo na osam mjeseci tavnice. Odležavši u Zenici i Crnoj kući među običnim zločincima, što pod istragom što pod osudom, blizu godinu dana, pušten je Vaso 6. decembra 1908. godine iz zatvora, u kome je uhvatio klicu nesrećne boljke, kojoj je naposljetku i podlegao 20. jula 1909. po starom kalendaru, preminuvši u Bijeljini. Iza sebe je ostavio ucvijeljenu suprugu gđu Sofiju i jednog sinčića. "Slatka sirotinja" Mihajla Milanovića Mihajlo Milanović; „Slatka sirotinja" pozorišni komad, Sarajevo 1911. Ova kratka bilješka predstavlja u stvari Kočićev referat upućen Velikom upravnom i prosvjetnom savjetu 1911. godine u vezi sa traženjem autora tog „pozorišnog komada" da mu se otkupi izvjestan broj primjeraka njegove knjižice. Ovdje se donosi prema tekstu koji je objavio Đuro Gavela u napomeni o Kočićevom članku „Rđavi i štetni narodni običaji (Sabrana djela 1961, knj. II. str. 407-408). ___ Knjižica g. Mihajla Milanovića, "Slatka sirotinja", nema književne vrijednosti. Izgleda da pisac i nije težio da stvori jedno umjetničko djelo, nego je pokušavao da u književnoj formi dade pouku narodu, da ga odvrati od jedne opšte mane, tj. od slavljenja krsnog imena po nekoliko dana i trošenja silnog pića, naročito rakije, na krsnom imenu. Pisac nije uspio da nam u jednoj živoj i plastičnoj slici predstavi svu onu bijedu i nevolju koju za sobom povlači prekomjerno pijančenje i trošenje. On samo pledira da se slavljenje krsnog imena svede na 24 sata. Ja mislim da je i slavljenje i od 24 sata vrlo veliko. I za 24 sata može se dosta zla počiniti i dosta rakije popiti. Sveštenici su pozvani, u prvom redu, kako bi se slavljenje krsnog imena svelo na pravu mjeru i kako se ne bi mnogo trošilo i pilo. Jedino oni, i niko drugi, mogu u ovom pitanju pomoći primjerom i živom riječju u narodu. Pošto djelo g. Milanovića nema istinske književne vrijednosti i njegova moralizatorska strana gubi mnogo. Ona je suva, neprirodna, silom se naturuje čitaocu, a to je ono što nije dobro. Moralna i vaspitna pouka, ako hoće da bude od uticaja, mora da izlazi iz djela spontano, neposredno, od sebe, bez nametanja. "Slatka sirotinja" pisana je u dramskom obliku, pa je prema tome dosta nepodesna za čitanje, naročito za prostiji svijet, kome je u prvom redu i namijenjena. Pisci i knjige, V Osvrt na knjigu Jovana Skerlića objavljen je, nepotpisan, u sarajevskoj Otadžbini, 1/1911, br. 20, a u Kočićeva Sabrana djela uvrstio ga je T. Kruševac 1967. godine ___ Čovjek se uistinu ne može dovoljno nadiviti živoj radljivosti i plodnosti stalno svježeg i neumornog g. dra Jovana Skerlića. Pored kapitalnih djela od velike književnoistorijske vrijednosti, kao što su "Jakov Ignjatović", Omladina i njena književnost", "Srpska književnost u XVIII veku", "Svetozar Marković - njegov život, rad i ideje", i dr., i pored deset godina stvarnog uređivanja naše najbolje revije "Srpskog književnog glasnika" dao nam je g. Skerlić u kratkom, vrlo kratkom vremenu, bezbroj radova, od kojih je dosad izašlo samo pet pod naslovom Pisci i knjige. Njegova jedinstvena radljivost zadivljuje, ponavljamo. Njegova djela, pisana živim, plastičnim stilom i raskošnim jezikom, jezikom srpskim, obuzimaju nas nacionalnim ponosom. Njegov sjajni i bogodani stil i jezik, pun, svjež i plodan kao draga šumadijska zemlja, širi sa snažnom svježinom svoja suverena prava preko sviju srpskih provincija i hrabri nas da ne klonemo u mučnoj i neravnoj borbi sa tuđinskim uticajima. Njegov dah, njegov miris osjeća se među nama; mi se osvježavamo i krijepimo njime. Krajnji demokrat g. dr Jovan Skerlić i neumoljivi konzervativac g. Slobodan Jovanović visoko su digli srpsku riječ. Živo, energično, otmjeno i gospodstveno zvoni njihova riječ; puna je poleta, puna je života, puna je jasnosti i mramorne ljepote. Iako, i po temperamentu i po idejama, predstavljaju dvije krajnje suprotnosti, ova naša dva velika stilista pokazali su nesumnjivo u svojim djelima svu čarobnu moć srpske fraze. Njihova nas riječ oduševljava, njihova nas riječ budi i osvježava za borbu i napore u ovoj udoj zemlji kmetova i bijelog kolonijalnog roblja, kako je nazva pisac članka u prošlom broju "Otadžbine". G. dr Skerlić živo, neumorno radi, baca knjigu iza knjige kao iz rukavice. Sva su ta djela dragocjene prinove za našu književnost i nauku koje se stalno razvijaju i bujaju. Kroz sva ta djela zvoni energičan, borben ton, bije živa i životvorna svježina, struji i huji nekakva nevidljiva snaga koja nas obuzima svojom magijskom moći i nas, razbacane i rastrgane u tri vjere, četiri države i sedam parlamenata, zbližuje i ujedinjuje. I u nama ponovo vaskrsava vjera u svjetliju budućnost našeg plemena! U ovoj petoj knjizi Pisci i knjige štampano je deset literarnih članaka, prikaza i ocjena, koje su ranije mahom izašle u "Srpskom književnom glasniku". Navešćemo samo pošljednji stav iz članka "Srbija, njena kultura i njena književnost" da se vidi živost, sva krepkost, sva svježina našeg jezika: "I kakva je da je, sa svim svojim dobrim i rđavim stranama, sa postignutim velikim pozitivnim rezultatima i sa svojim žalosnim nedostacima, naglo i sjajno napredna na jednom, a zadrijemala i zaostala na drugom polju, ali uvek puna snage i ekspanzivne moći, u vrenju koje znači život, Srbija, naša draga i lepa Srbija, pored svega što joj mi zameramo i pored toga što ne korača onako brzo kao što bi mogla i kao što bi mi hteli - nesravnjivo više vredi no reputacija koju joj stvaraju njeni zluradi neprijatelji spolja, i svakog dana postaje sve dostojnija onih velikih simpatija i blagorodnih nada koje u nju polažu Srbi van njenih granica." I ovo djelo g. Skerlića "Otadžbina" najusrednije preporučuje svojim čitaocima. Pjesme Alekse Šantića Prikaz je objavljen u Otadžbini, 1/1911, br. 23, takođe nepotpisan, ali je Kočić kao autor identifikovan na osnovu njegovog pisma A. Šantiću (vidi pismo br. 84 ovog izdanja), pa ga je već "Đuro Gavela 1961. godine uvrstio u Kočićeva Sabrana djela. ___ Kao 135. knjiga Srpske književne zadruge (XX kolo) izašle su Pjesme Alekse Šantića u nekoliko karakterističkih odjeljaka: "Prolog", "Pod verigama", "Pogašene zvijezde", "Pod jedrima", "Sa mojih staza", "Humke", "Topla ognjišta", "Slike i vizije" i "Sa Neretve". Aleksa Šantić, sa drugovima Dučićem i Ćorovićem, bio je jedan od prvih koji se javio u književnosti iza okupacije naše zemlje. Davno je Šantić počeo pjevati, i danas on uživa glas jednog od najboljih naših lirskih pjesnika koji mu ni mi ne mislimo osporavati. Rođen i odrastao u porodici i gradu gdje se isuviše mnogo govori o kamatama i procentima, gdje suvi račun i realno trezveno razmišljanje svakidašnjeg života nemilosrdno potiskuje svako nježnije osjećanje i zanošenje umjetničkim ljepotama, Aleksa Šantić je, pored svega toga, dao nekoliko pjesama neobične ljepote i istinske topline i nekoliko krupnih akcenata iskrenog pjesničkog zanosa i oduševljenja. Njegov nesumnjivi talenat nije ni ekspanzivan ni dovoljno borben. On ne nosi sobom ni u sebi silne riječi rušenja i razoravanja. On je nježan, mek i bolećiv, i Šantić nam u čitavoj svojoj poeziji izgleda kao ranjen gorski orao. On stalno žali i proklinje. Čak i kad na borbu poziva i zvoni, iz njegovih poklika ne bije divlja i neobuzdana sila i oduševljenje koje je gotovo na sva čuda i pokore. Pa ipak nam ti rodoljubivi Šantićevi stihovi padaju kao melem na dušu u ovoj žalosnoj zemlji gdje se tako azijski komotno robuje bez nacionalnog otpora i protesta, u ovoj blagoslovenoj zemlji sinekura i orijentalskog ulagivanja za masan zalogaj, u ovoj pometenoj zemlji gdje se kojekakve beskičmene šuše busaju u prsa, stavljajući se sa beskrajno komičnom pozom na neko vrhovno nacionalno gledište, u nečasnoj namjeri da obmanu sve i pod sobom i okolo sebe. U polja naša Iskariot uđe, I njive naše postadoše tuđe, I na nas pade guba i rugoba. Oni koji punim pogledom, i u širinu i u dubinu, vide sveopštu ukmećenost i poraboćenost našu, s jezom u duši osjetiće svu tragičnu istinu i oporost ovih Šantićevih stihova. Pored čisto lirske, intimne poezije, Šantić je odvajkada bio u nas patriotski pjesnik. Njegove ranije rodoljubive pjesme obične su i svakidašnje su sa opštim patriotskim frazama i epitetima sumnjive vrijednosti. On je u svom daljem razvoju i izrađivanju svoje pjesničke fizionomije pokazao sjajan napredak. Otresao se je i očistio se je od svega što nije njegovo, i stvorio je svoju suverenu riječ i svoj stih. Sa nekom svetiteljskom ljubavlju, koja je samo njemu svojstvena, prišao je bliže svojoj zemlji, svojim golim krševima, svojim ubogim ljudima, opjevavajući njihov teški i mučni suvremeni život. Iza fantastičnih lutanja i visokih patriotskih fraza koje ne znače mnogo, njegova se blagorodna poezija socijalizuje i ispoljava se u živom protestu protiv socijalne nepravde. Socijalizovanje Šantićeve poezije nesumnjivo je, i ono je dobilo snažna izraza u nizu krepkih pjesama "Topla ognjišta" i "Pod verigama". Kroz ove njegove stihove bije svjež dah, živ i prijatan, odjekuje nova nota i ton, potpuno stran njegovoj dosadanjoj poeziji. Među ovima je stihovima i ona jedinstveno bolna i jedinstveno očajna tužbalica "Na njivi", koja je najprije izašla u banjolučkom "Razvitku" i, izazvavši malu prijatnu senzanciju, odatle preštampana u mnoge naše političke i književne listove. Ovdje je štampana pod nemalo poetičnim imenom "Muka", i izgleda da je pjesnik neke izmjene učinio. Početni i završni stihovi, kao i sva topla sadržina ove pjesme, nešto je novo i osobeno u poeziji Šantićevoj: O, klasje moje ispod golih brda, Moj crni hljebe, krvlju poštrapani, Ko mi te štedi, ko li mi te brani, Od gladnih ptica, moja muko tvrda? Skoro će žetva. Jedro zrnje zrije. U suncu trepti moje rodno selo... No mutni oblak pritiska mi čelo, I u dnu duše grom pada i bije Sjutra, kad oštri zasvijetle srpi, I snop do snopa kao zlato pane, S nova će teći krv iz moje rane, I s nova pati, seljače, i trpi. Svu muku tvoju, napor crna roba Poješće silni pri gozbi i piru, A tebi samo, ko psu u sindžiru. Baciće mrve... O, sram i grdoba! I niko neće čuti jad i vapaj, - Ne bole muke pijanu gospodu. Seljače goli, ti si prah na podu, Tegli i vuci, i u jarmu skapaj! O, klasje moje ispod golih brda, Moj crni hljebe, krvlju poštrapani, Ko mi te štedi, ko li mi te brani Od gladnih ptica, moja muko tvrda? Saopštismo čitavu pjesmu, iako smo mislili da damo samo prvu strofu koja je jednaka sa pošljednjom. Obuzeti i zaneseni njenom intimnom ljepotom, mi smo je nesvjesno do kraja cijelu ispisali. Ova očajno jetka tužbalica, sa svojim širokim socijalnim duhom i sa svojim krepkim akcentima patnja onih koji bezmjerno stradaju pod današnjim kolonijskim i feudalnim poretkom, daje nesumnjivo pjesniku puno obilježje i suvremenosti i nacionalnosti, markirajući jedan vidan i značajan momenat u njegovoj poeziji. Sa svojim najljepšim duhovnim moćima i simpatijama Šantić je sa onima i za one koji trpe i stradaju, i to još više diže vrijednost njegovoj blagorodnoj i humanoj poeziji. Kad ruže cvetaju Prikaz Uskokovićeve knjige, takođe nepotpisan, izišao je u Otadžbini, 1/1911, br. 27, a u Kočićeva Sabrana djela unio ga je T. Kruševac (1967). ___ Tako se zove nova zbirka pripovjedaka mladog srpskog pripovjedača g. M. M. Uskokovića, koja je ovih dana izašla u Biogradu. Upravo to malo egzotično ime nosi prva pripovijetka, pa je po njoj dat naziv čitavoj knjizi. Tako se radi na strani, pa se, eto, i među nas unosi. G. Uskoković kao pisac lijepe književnosti unio je na početku ove knjige i još jednu novinu. Pod nazivom "Od istog pisca", on nam je saopštio sve što je dosad napisao. I to je jedna novina koja se ne nalazi u ostalih naših proznih pisaca. G. Uskoković se je javio prvi put 1905. sa knjigom poezije u prozi Pod životom, koja je iza sebe ostavila dosta slab i mučan utisak na sve one koji znaju šta je prava i istinska umjetnost. Poslije nekoliko godina dao nam je još jednu zbirku pod nimalo ukusnim imenom Vitae fragmenta. Ovo upadljivo latinizovanje među ljudima koji, i kad maturu svrše, ne znaju pouzdano kako glasi drugi padež od domus, osudio je jedan naš književni kritičar. Ali po svemu izgleda, da g. Uskoković mnogo drži do naslova svojih knjiga i daje im isuviše poetska i neobična imena: Kad ruže cvetaju, Pod životom, "Vitae fragmenta, dok u nazivima pojedinih priča udara u arhaizovanje, na primjer, Život i dela Danila Perišića. Nadležna, da se tako izrazimo, književna kritika rekla je već svoju riječ, o prvim radovima g. Uskokovića. Ta je riječ povoljna, iako ne sasvim, po mladog našeg pripovjedača koji je za kratko vrijeme mnogo radio i dosta uradio. Pored ove zbirke od 275 strana, izdala mu je prije godinu dana Srpska književna zadruga roman "Došljake", koji obuhvata punih 288 strana. Kad se pogleda na naš komotni pripovjedački svijet, svaka je živa radljivost za svaku pohvalu, ako ne utiče štetno na pripovjedačevo razvijanje. Jedno je nesumnjivo, da g. Uskoković brzo radi i da su mu neke stvari i suviše razvučene. Mnoge strane iz romana "Došljaci" i dosadne su i prazne su i mogle su izostati. Takvih razvučenih i rasplinutih mjesta ima i u ovoj zbirci "Kad ruže cvetaju". Pa ipak se sve lako čita jer g. Uskoković, kao možda nijedan naš mlađi pripovjedač, osim g. Veljka Milićevića, raspolaže književnom kulturom i jednom naročitom vještinom da sve stvari harmonično rasporedi i da svaku sitnicu stavi na njeno pravo mjesto. On nas svojim načinom pisanja i stvaranja živo podsjeća na kakvu mladu i vrijednu domaćicu čistunicu u koje skromni namještaj i nebrojene sitne stvarčice čisto pjevaju u čistoti i harmoničnom redu: sve je vanrednom vještinom raspoređeno po ormanama i policama, sve odiše svježinom, sve je jedinstveno čisto i svijetlo, sve ostavlja prijatan utisak, i predmeti često daju iluziju o većoj svojoj vrijednosti nego što je u stvari imaju. Takav opšti utisak ostavlja i sva umjetnost g. Uskokovića. Bojimo se da ćemo se ogriješiti ako kažemo da g. Uskoković nije ništa novo i naročito unio u našu pripovijetku osim pomenute osobine, koja se ne može dovoljno pohvaliti i naglasiti u jednoj književnosti u kojoj se je toliko razmahala nekulturnost i raspojasanost. Njegovi opisi i pejzaži nekako su knjiški, starinski, ubogi i suvi, često puta bez neposrednosti i života. Navešćemo samo jedan stav iz opisa jutra iz prve pripovjetke "Kad ruže cvetaju": "Već se jasno videla kaldrma, ali se ulicom još prostirao ostatak noći: tanko nežno plavetnilo, koje je sprečavalo pogledu da prodre do dna ulice". Ovaj opis jutra nije nimalo poetski, iako se tim jutrom razlijegala ona poznata čisto šumadijska pjesma, puna života i uznemirenog sevdisanja: Digni, Kajo, kraj od šlingeraja!... Sa cijelom svojom umjetnošću i talentom g. Uskoković nas i nehotice podsjeća na jednog našeg rano preminulog pripovjedača, mislimo na Iku Vukićevića, iako je on i kulturniji, razumije se, i opsežniji i darovitiji od pokojnog Vukićevića, koji je imao, pored sve svoje tople usrdnosti, i dosta izvještačenog i neiskrenog. Za srpski jezik Tekst je štampan u Otadžbini, 1/1911, br. 37, a sljedeće godine i u izboru Kočićevih tekstova „Iz Otadžbine" (Sarajevo, 1912). ___ U danima kada me sumnja, kada me crne i nemile misli more o sudbini Otadžbine moje, ti si jedini koji mi ne daš da klonem, o veliki, silni, sjajni i slobodni ruski jeziče! Kad tebe još ne bi bilo, morao bih očajavati, gledajući, šta se sve zbiva u Otadžbini mojoj." Ivan Turgenjev Tvorac nove srpske književnosti Vuk Karadžić napisao je na jednom mjestu ovo: "Srpski se govori najčistije i najpravilnije u Bosni i Hercegovini". Poslije 33 godine austrijske vladavine naš je jezik silno postradao, tako postradao da bi se moglo reći mirne duše, da se danas u Bosni i Hercegovini, zemljama materama našeg književnog jezika, najnečistije i najnepravilnije piše i govori u redovima naše inteligencije. Široke mase narodne zbog velike nepismenosti čuvaju još jednako naš jezik u njegovoj originalnoj čistoti i ljepoti, iako se često puta može čuti i od prostijeg čovjeka poneki izraz, poneka riječ koja mu nikako ne priliči. Ko iole ima smisla i osjećaja za stil i jezik, taj je nesumnjivo opazio i osjetio kako se u Bosni i Hercegovini pod novom upravom i njenim kulturnoprosvjetnim ustanovama stvara nekakav naročit jezik koji se sasvim ne poklapa sa govorom u Hrvatskoj, a isuviše je daleko od jezika koji se danas razvija u Srbiji, kao kulturnom središtu srpskog naroda. Uticaj nove uprave i njenih ustanova na naš jezik tako je štetan i tako očigledan da moramo strahovati da nam se naš krasni jezik, najljepši među slovenskim jezicima, sasvim ne iskvari, ne izblijedi, ne izgubi svu onu svoju kristalnu jasnost i ljupku zvučnost kojoj gotovo ravne nema. Mi smo dobili u knjigama, u novinama, zakonima, naredbama, po školama i po sudovima nekakav jezik koji stoji u vrlo labavoj, često puta ni u kakvoj vezi sa živim narodnim govorom. To je jedna odurna srpsko-hrvatska nakaza, teška i usiljena, mnogo puta potpuno nerazumljiva, bez gipkosti, elastičnosti i zvučnosti, tih bitnih osobina našeg krepkog jezika. To je jezik kao naš, a nije naš. Naše su riječi, ali jezik nije naš. Iz tog jezika ne provijava duh i ne bije miris našeg jezika, to nije jezik koji smo naučili sa majčinih usana, to nije bogodani jezik narodnih umotvorina, pjesama i pripovjedaka, kojima je tako bogata naša otadžbina. Ovu odurnu nakazu od jezika stvorili su stranci i naši ljudi, Srbi i Hrvati iz Hrvatske. Stranci su naš jezik naučili samo leksikalno, a Srbi i Hrvati su došli sa jednim nakaradnim jezikom koji se je opet razvio u Hrvatskoj pod uticajem njemačkog kancelarijskog jezika i graničarske komande. I jedni i drugi, svaki na svoj način, počeli su da kvare i mrcvare naš jezik. Kroz dugi niz godina izdavane su naredbe na jeziku koji narod nije ni približno razumijevao, izricane su presude i u krivičnim i u civilnim sporovima, i ljudi su slijegali u nedoumici ramenima, ne znajući da li su osuđeni ili oslobođeni, da li su dobili ili izgubili. Koliko li je samo okorjelih zločinaca izbjeglo zasluženu kaznu, a koliko pravednika osuđeno radi neznanja jezika! Kroz dugi niz godina pred našim sudovima odigravale su se najtragikomičnije scene. Neznanje narodnog jezika dovodilo je čak volove pred sud, i na same šejtane "protezali" su državni pravobranioci svoje optužbe! To nisu ni priče ni zlurado izmišljene stvari nego gole činjenice kojih se i danas mnogi ljudi sjećaju koji su sa sudovima imali posla i življeg saobraćaja. Glavni kontingent sudijski činili su u prvi mah Poljaci. Pogrešno misleći da kad znaju poljski, znaju i srpski, oni su jurili stalno u sudove. Istom, kad su došli u dodir sa narodom i sa živopisnom srpskom konverzacijom, osjetili su kako je isuviše skromno njihovo znanje srpskog jezika. Iznenađeni tim faktom, oni su se, u strahu da ne griješe, povukli u se, držeći se slijepo i grčevito one zvanične, iz Hrvatske prenesene, nakarade od jezika, kojom su takođe površno vladali. U njihovim osudama ne osjeća se ni u najmanjoj mjeri zadah živog narodnog govora. Jedino što "kritične", inkriminisane riječi optuženikove imaju izvjesne znake narodnog jezika, ako su vjerno uhvaćene i navedene. Ostalo je sve zvanično, hladno, ukočeno i nenarodno. Suci se nisu mnogo trudili da svoj stil osvježe i svoj beživotni jezik obogate i okrijepe narodnim jezičnim blagom i veoma ih je malo bilo koji su težili da razmaknu granice svome znanju srpskog jezika. Otuda se u "razlozima" osuda, koji se moraju samostalno obrađivati i gdje ne pomaže šablona, može naći često puta isuviše nelogičnih i nejasnih mjesta. Kad stvari ovako stoje, nesumnjivo je da su i sudovi, pored ostalih šteta koje ovamo ne dolaze, nanosili štetu i našem jeziku, a nanose i danas, iako se u pošljednje vrijeme opaža pohvalna težnja da se u rješenjima i presudama, barem viših sudova, posveti veća pažnja čistoti i pravilnosti narodnog jezika. Pored sudova, i druge su ustanove, prosto se može reći: sve odreda, kvarile naš jezik, nešto neznalački kujući, nešto prenoseći raznovrsne "zvanične" nakarade iz susjedne Hrvatske. Sve se to vremenom na razne načine širilo i upijalo u živi narodni govor, da se napošljetku dugom upotrebom odomaći i punopravno utvrdi. Karakteristične su u tom pogledu dvije riječi: tečevina i pošljedak u značenju: rezultat. Tečevina ("porez na tečevinu") bez sumnje je nespretna kovanica kakvog bosanskog poreskog činovnika, jer njen je oblik u Hrvatskoj još gluplji: tecivarina. Ono što se hoće da izrazi riječju tečevina, u našem se jeziku kaže i mora se kazati tekovina, jer oblik tečevina niti postoji niti može postojati po zakonima srpskog jezika. Ni riječ pošljedak nije nam poznato da postoji u Hrvatskoj, ali ona postoji u nas i znači sasvim nešto drugo i nikako rezultat kakvo joj hoće da dv značenje autor "Osnove zakona o ustavu za sudove", koja je podnesena Saboru na ustavno pretresanje. Babice, koje imaju posla sa porodiljama, kad bi pročitale § 16. ove osnove, od srca bi se nasmijale njenom autoru. Mi spomenusmo samo ove dvije riječi, a na stotine ih takvih ima koje su prosto atentat na naš jezik. Uzmite samo još prenesenu nakaradu iz Hrvatske porezovnik, koja se je, na žalost, naširoko uživjela u narodu. U našem jeziku nema glagola porezovniti, od koga bi ova nakaza mogla nastati, nego ima glagol porezati, i otuda imamo jedino pravilnu riječ porezanik, koja se u ovom obliku i upotrebljava u poreskom zakonodavstvu kraljevine Srbije. Rđav i nenarodan jezik zavladao je u svima našim javnim ustanovama, pa se otuda polagano širi i prenosi u narodni živi govor koji je prije okupacije bio neobično čist i svjež. Pored sudova i ostalih javnih ustanova, pored novina i novinara i "praviteljstvenih" književnika, i naše škole, naročito gimnazije, neumorno su i sistematski radile i rade na kvarenju i bezdušnom mrcvarenju našeg jezika. Jezik i stil u gimnazijskim udžbenicima ispod svake su kritike. Te su udžbenike i uopšte sve školske knjige sastavljali ubogi kajkavci i čakavci, ili pohrvaćeni Slovenci, Česi, Poljaci, Nijemci, koji čak ne znaju ni pravog značenja pojedinih riječi našeg jezika. Klasičan je primjer za ovu našu tvrdnju Marcel Kušar, k. gimn. profesor, dopisni član Jugoslavenske akademije (je li moguće?) u Zagrebu i njegova "Čitanka za I razred srednjih škola", koja se upotrebljava kao udžbenik za srpski jezik i u našim srednjim školama, gimnazijama i realkama. U ovoj čitanci, ispod teksta, dao je pisac svoja objašnjenja za neke riječi i izraze da bi, na taj način, uputio učenike na druge riječi i izraze koji to isto znače, ili uopšte da im objasni koju nepoznatu riječ. U tom je bio vrlo nesretne ruke i pokazao je kako on prosto ne razumije šta znače pojedine riječi u našem jeziku. Tako imamo na strani 10. njegovo objašnjenje da je klada - panj, a svi znamo da je klada drugo nešto, a drugo opet panj. Na strani 23. iste čitanke imamo odmah drugo pogrešno objašnjenje: stanarica - žena što goji ovce, a svi znamo da je stanarica žena koja muze ovce i bavi se samo sirom i mlijekom. U Kušara je ćup - lonac, štur - gnjio, porta - groblje, bostan - vrt, sjek - grede, iako je sjek u košari sasvim drugo nešto, a drugo opet nešto znače grede. I ti i takvi ljudi pišu udžbenike po kojima se predaje srpski jezik u našim školama! Ti i takvi ljudi kroz trideset godina kvare i unakažavaju naš krasni i zvučni jezik, izvrćući u svom žalosnom neznanju čak i pravo značenje naših najobičnijih riječi i izraza. Kad se ne znaju značenja ni najobičnijih riječi, kako onda može biti govora o svestranom i dubokom znanju i osjećanju stila i jezika, bez kakvih se svojstava ne može ni zamisliti pisac školskih udžbenika za jezik? Zabluda je proizvoljna tvrdnja onih polupismenih zvaničnih stvorenja koja se u svojoj zbunjenosti ubiše dokazujući kako je srpski jezik siromašan u tačnim oznakama za pojedine pojmove, kako je nerazvijen, kako se njime ne može sve tačno i precizno izraziti. Ovo je mišljenje iz osnova pogrešno. Treba samo otvoriti djela Slobodana Jovanovića, pa će se odmah vidjeti kakve se sve teške stvari mogu izraziti srpskim jezikom, i to sasvim jasno, precizno i logično. Samo jedno treba imati stalno na umu - da je snaga srpskog jezika u glagolu a ne u imenici, koja je bitna osobina njemačkog jezika. Pored ostalog nerazumijevanja, i ovo neznanje i neosjećanje osnovnih osobina srpskog i njemačkog jezika dovodi do najnakaradnijih kovanica, dovodi do varvarstva i poraboćavanja našeg velikog, silnog, sjajnog i slobodnog jezika. To nas kao stare i dobre Bošnjane mora boljeti, jer je naš jezik i u najstarijim vremenima bio neobično lijep i zvučan, mnogo ljepši i narodniji od jezika u istočnim srpskim zemljama koji se je razvio unekoliko pod uticajem vizantijske kulture i grčke sintakse. To govore naši stari spomenici i povelje, to živo govori, između ostalih, i ovaj poletni nadgrobni natpis: "A sije biljeg počtena i glasita vojvode Radivoja Oprašića. Dokle bih, počteno i glasito prebih i legoh u tuđoj zemlji, a biljeg mi stoji na baštini". Nas obuzima naizmjenično gnjev i sjeta posmatrajući kako se bezdušno nasrće na dragocjenu duhovnu tekovinu narodnu, na čistotu i ljepotu narodnog jezika. Gnjev nas obuzima što i u tom unakažavanju i mrcvarenju našeg sjajnog i slobodnog jezika osjećamo svoju sveopštu kolonijsku poraboćenost i podvrženost; sjetu duboku u duši nosimo što smo slabi i nemoćni da zaštitimo od profanisanja i obesvećenja svoj veliki i silni jezik, koji nas svojom obilnom i sjajnom tradicionom književnošću, svojom kristalnom čistotom i planinskom svježinom svoga daha hrabri i sokoli da ne klonemo na putu života, na putu vjekovnog posrtanja i stradanja, na putu padanja i ustajanja. Osman Đikić Nekrolog mostarskom pjesniku objavljen je nepotpisan na uvodnom mjestu Otadžbine, 11/1912, br. 70, a u Kočićeva Sabrana djela unio ga je T. Kruševac (1967). ___ Srpski književnik i publicist, urednik "Samouprave" i "Gajreta", činovnik društva "Gajreta", i energični i agilni vođa mlade muslimanske demokratije Osman Đikić preminuo je. Crna vijest o njegovoj ranoj smrti duboko je potresla i nas i sve prijatelje slobode i progresa u zemlji našoj, koja se uvija kao guja u procijepu pod neizdržljivim teretima kolonijskog položaja. Njegova je rana i tragična smrt kao darovita, obrazovana i prosvjećena javnog radnika, kao oduševljena rodoljuba i demokrata, nacionalni i opšti gubitak za našu otadžbinu. Rođen u Mostaru 6. januara 1879. godine, on je još kao đače u gimnaziji instinktivno osjetio svu navalu tuđinaca i propagovanje njihovih ideja koje nisu nosile u sebi slobodu i napredak zemlji i narodu. Iako ispravan Musliman, kakav je uvijek bio i ostao do groba, prožet dubokim uvjerenjem da srpska nacionalna misao više nego ijedna druga na Slovenskom Jugu sadrži u sebi otpora i borbenosti protiv tuđinske navale i poraboćavanja, on je prigrlio srpsku narodnost, da se docnije u njoj obrazuje i vaspita i da joj ostane vjeran i odan do hladnog groba. Kako li nam tek izgleda čist i kristalan karakter Osmana Đikića kad pogledamo ovu našu stalno potresenu, zbunjenu i mutnu nacionalnu sredinu, u kojoj mnogi zaspu kao čelični Srbi, a probude se kao fanatični Hrvati ili obratno! Njemu nije trebalo tepati niti ga obasipati miloštama, on je bio i ostao duboko osviješten i osvjedočen Srbin Musliman. Pokojni Đikić poslije petog razreda gimnazije u Mostaru, otišao je preko Biograda u Carigrad, gdje je proveo tri godine na gimnazijskim naukama. Iza svršenog školovanja u Carigradu, vratio se je u Biograd, gdje je svršio Trgovačku akademiju i postao bankarski činovnik, dok nije 1909. godine izabran za činovnika društva "Gajreta", na kojem ga je položaju ovih dana i neumitna smrt dočekala. Radeći živo i neumorno za svoj uži dio naroda, za Muslimane, i kao književnik i publicista i kao činovnik "Gajreta" i javni radnik, on je nosio u duši svojoj srpski nacionalni program i nije nikad zaboravljao na opšte i krupne narodne ideale i interese. Kao prosvjećen intelektualac i demokrat uzdizao se je visoko sa svojim pogledima i uvjerenjima iznad svoje uže sredine koja se guši u feudalizmu. Osman Đikić bio je jedini Musliman u zemlji koji nije u napredovanju i ekonomskoj slobodi srpskog kmeta gledao propast muslimanskog dijela našeg naroda. Osjećao je sa toplim simpatijama sve potrebe i nevolje širokih narodnih masa, naročito muslimanskih težaka, i osnivanjem "Samouprave" težio je da se politika muslimanskog dijela našeg naroda demokratizuje i da se u zapuštene slojeve narodne unese znanje i prosvijećenost. U tim plemenitim i rodoljubivim težnjama prekratila mu je nemila ruka smrti mladi život, i njegova umivena i simpatična "Samouprava" ne leprša se više kroz Sarajevo i Bosnu. Sav njegov duhovni život, sav njegov publicistički i novinarski rad, sva njegova laka i vesela poezija ("Ašiklije" i dr.) svojina su naše, srpske književnosti. Sve je to naša dragocjena duhovna tekovina i dragi spomeni na prerano preminulog pokojnika. I, napošljetku, da, naglasimo jednu istinu: otkad je srpstva i muslimanstva nije niko kao Osman Đikić ovo dvoje tako solidno i harmonično sjedinio i izmirio u svojoj otmenoj duši. Nova knjiga Maksima Gorkog Tekst je objavljen u Bosanskoj vili, XXVIII/1913. br. 15-16, a zatim u Sabranim djelima Kočićevim, koje je priredio Đ. Gavela 1961. __ Poznato je da Maksim Gorki živi sedam godina na ostrvu Kapri, u vili Beringovoj, a od dvije godine u jednoj manjoj vili na putu koji vodi u Marinu Pikolu; ovu je vilu pjesnik sagradio u ruskom stilu sasvim prema svojim potrebama. Kad se u martu ove godine raznijela vijest da Gorki misli radi amnestije, koju mu je car dao zbog proslave tristagodišnjice Romanova, vratiti se u Rusiju, protestvovao je pjesnik u jednom pismu na talijanske novine, u kome je kazao Italiji i Italijanima mnogo laskavosti. On se na Kapriju viđa sa vrlo malo ljudi, najviše Rusa, koji posjećuju svog slavnog zemljaka, i još se viđa sa italijanskim dramaturgom Robertom Brakom, s kojim je sklopio usko prijateljstvo. Kad Gorki nije na radu, onda se zanima sadašnjošću i prošlošću Italije, njenim jezikom i njenim pjesnicima. On drži mali čamac u kome se u sve lijepe dane izvozi na more, i kad se nešto osobito događa u Napulju ili Kastelmaru, kao narodna svečanost ili prvo stupanje kakve lađe u more, on mora biti prisutan. Svaki dan provodi on sate na terasi svoje vile da posmatra more u svima njegovim igrama. Pošto je na ovaj način izvanredno poznao Kapri, riješio se da napiše jednu knjigu o partenopejskom ostrvu. To će biti tribut zahvalnosti Italiji za uživano gostoprimstvo. Gorki pak dopušta iskreno da opisuje onaj Kapri koji ne zna za elegantan svijet i koji ništa zajedničko nema sa Kapriom luksuznih hotela i pompeznih vila gdje se zadržavaju knezovi od krvi i amerikanski milijarderi. Njegov Kapri je karakteristično, simpatično ostrvo siromašnih zemljoradnika, koji se posvećuju ribarstvu i kulturi repv, ženv sa toplim, plavim tenom i sjajnim i ipak tako dubokim očima, sa kojima se malo Rusa vrlo dobro slažu, koji svoje bavljenje cijene, jer oni hoće da misle, rade i da ćute. To su književnici, slikari, politički bjegunci koji stanuju u skromnim kućama Tragare, na Marini Pikoli, prema Anakapriu i u ostacima vile Tiberijeve. Uveče se sastaju u kafani Morgano, gdje se igraju i dobivaju beskrajne partije šaha. U ovom malom svijetu odigrava se novi roman M. Gorkog. Roberto Brako, koji je dao ove podatke jednom saradniku rimske "Tribune", završio je svoj izvještaj sa opisivanjem jedne divne scene. Sjedilo se na terasi vile Gorkijeve, sa Robertom Brakom došao je napuljski slikar Vićenco Miljaro koji je htio da Gorkog slika. Nekoliko ruskih umjetnika ugrabiše priliku da i oni učine skice o pjesniku. U nekom odstojanju svirao je gramofon po redu sve žalosne pjesme koje opijevaju prognanike u Sibiriju, hapsenike, koji očekuju smrtnu presudu, napošljetku siromašne mužike u ruskoj stepi. Brako šaptaše slikaru: "Šta može Gorki pri tom misliti?" Miljaro odgovori: "3ar ne vidiš da on plače?" Uistinu, sjajile su se suze u očima Gorkijevim. Jedna famozna svadba Objavljena u Politici, II/1905, br. 547, kao jedan od Kočićevih dopisa iz Makedonije. Zbog ovog teksta Kočić je došao u sukob sa srpskom eparhijom u Skoplju, bio tužen ministarstvu u Beograd i premješten u Bitolj, kamo nije htio otići. (Vidi o tom: T. Kruševac. Petar Kočić, str. 127-128). ___ Tetovo, 18. jula 1905. Sedamnaestog o. m. venčao se u Tetovu bugaraš i srbožder Gogov sa Zugrom, ćerkom g. arhimandrita Save, administratora srpske skopljanske eparhije. Venčanje je izvršeno u bugarskoj kapeli, iako je na pozivnicama stajalo da će se mladenci venčati u crkvi svegog Nikole, tj. u srpskoj crkvi. Put me slučajno naneo u Tetovo baš uoči svadbe i venčanja, te mogu Politici, kao jednom potpuno ispravnom i patriotskom listu, podneti objektivan izveštaj sa ove famozne svadbe. Bez ikakvog ustezanja i uvijanja, jasno i otvoreno, izneću utisak što sam ga tog dana poneo iz Tetova. Kad sam stigao 16. o. m. u Tetovo jednom svom starom poznaniku, odmah me predusretoše Srbi Tetovci: "I gospodin je sigurno došao kao izaslanik na svadbu ćerke prote Sime? (Tako Tetovci i sad zovu svog nekadašnjeg protu, a sadašnjeg arhimandrita Savu). Ajde, bre ljudi, da mu malko praimo čes'!" Kad im ja rekoh da sam došao u goste samo jednom svom drugu, oni se začudiše: "Kakve goste, gospodine?! Pa zašto onda ostadoše 42 (slovom četrdeset i dve) porodice srpske bez krova, ima već dva dana, a 28 svaki čas očekuju kad će ih prota Sima u ime sultanovo izbaciti iz kuća, da smesti nekakve silne izaslanike iz Skoplja i okoline?!" Zamolih ih da mi objasne šta misle s tim. Oni mi objasniše i rekoše da mi je poznato da se sutra venčava sa najfanatičnijim bugarašom Gogovom ćerka g. arhimandrita Save. G. arhimandrit, da bi osigurao prenoćište mnogobrojnim izaslanicima - pošto u Tetovu nema nijednog hotela i hana u kome bi se moglo prenoćiti, naredio je da se isprazne 42 kuće, a 28 da budu u rezervi za svaki slučaj. Ja ih razumeh i osmehnuh se. Odmah dodajem da nije bilo nikakvih izaslanika. Samo ne znam koga je mogao zastupati g. V. Dragašević?!! Tu celu noć u kući prote Sime udarali su gočevi, jaukale zurle i cvilela ćemaneta, bez ikakve srpske pesme. Svanulo je. Svirka ne prestaje. Tetovo već odavno oživelo. Teško je ovde raspoznati osveštenog Srbina od zalutalog, ali ovog jutra, ko imalo ima oštriji pogled, mogao je razlikovati vrlo lako jednog od drugog. Srbin, pogružen, tužan kao da je sve pokopao, ide ulicom oborene glave, a bugaraš digao glavu kao neslan ovan, pa se zajedljivo osmehiva, osvrćući se na sve strane. Primiču se dva sata ala turka. Pred kućom i u avliji prote Sime, koga inače zovu i Evet neise, sve se uskomeša. Eto svatova bugaraških da vode devojku. Udaraju gočevi, jauču zurle, cvile ćemaneta, šušte svilene dimije zlatom suvim izvezene, zvekeću i prelivaju se đerdani od velikih šorvana, turskih lira, ćesarskih cekina i svačijih napoleona, i kroz srpsko Tetovo, po milosti arhimandrita Save, administratora srpske skopljanske eparhije, razleže se iz stotine grla slivničko-dragomanski marš. Drsko i pobedonosno izvode devojku, uz još gore i uvredljivije pesme za srpsko osećanje. Besno i srboždersko urlikanje ne prestajaše još zadugo, dok naposletku ne zamuče na vratima bugaraške kapele. I tako nam odvedoše, Evet neise, našo fino, krotko i ubavo Zugre, unuče one besne i strasne popadije tetovske, Lenčeta, koja ima i svoju istoriju i svoju pesmu. Iako znate tu pesmu, dopustite da vam navedem samo dva-tri stiha: Popadija Lenče, tuka li je popčeto? Neje tuka, ludo, neje tuka mlado, Neje tuka neženeto... Ovom sam prilikom bio sretan da doznam i postanak i istoriju ove pesme, koja je neobično zanimljiva, a video sam i ludo mlado-neženeto, koje je negda pitalo popadiju Lenče za popčeto, gde, avaj, prosi na vratima srpske tetovske crkve. Slike iz Stare Srbije i Maćedonije Objavio sarajevski list Dan, I/1905. u svom prvom broju. I tim tekstom Kočić je izazvao nezadovoljstvo nekih krugova u Skoplju. (Vidjeti i o tom: T. Kruševac, op. cit., str. 126). ___ I Skoplje Skoplje, mjeseca avgusta. Skoplje je, kao što je uopšte poznato, igralo u srednjem vijeku neobično značajnu ulogu. Po svome položaju i danas je to grad od velike važnosti i značaja. Ali, po svemu sudeći, njegova će budućnost biti mnogo i mnogo značajnija i sjajnija i od prošlosti i od sadašnjosti. To su odavno uvidjeli svi oni koji se otimlju o ovu lijepu prestonicu našeg silnog cara, i izgleda da je baš na ovaj grad prenijeto težište svega rada i napora zainteresovanih narodnosti i država. Sve balkanske državice, uz asistenciju svoje snažnije i izdašnije susjetke, ne žale nikakvih žrtava da što temeljnije i jače učvrste svoj uticaj. Iako i ovdje nije velika rijetkost da čovjek, ni kriv ni dužan, na ulici zaglavi, ipak se u Skoplju od strane svih zainteresovanih činilaca mnogo smotrenije i opreznije radi nego po drugim mjestima. Ovdje se obično izrađuju planovi i svršavaju sve prethodne pripreme za neko poduzeće koje će se, možda, preduzeti i izvršiti u kom selu s onu stranu Kačanika ili čak u selima okoline grada Bolanog Dojčina. Varoš je prošarana mnogim konzulatima i sumnjivim radnjama, koje se mogu pouzdano držati za pojedine filijale tih konzulata. Mnogobrojni, besposlene i problematične egzistencije ljudi sretaju vas svakog koraka i svakog časa na ulici, prate vas, ni sami ne znate zašto, do stana ili onamo kuda ste pošli, sa onom glupom orijentalskom lukavošću koja im viri iz očiju, odlaze zatim svojim šefovima, javljaju im "novosti" i potpisuju priznanice. Tako to ide s dana na dan. Može se mirne duše i čiste savjesti reći da je svaki deseti čovjek u Skoplju nečiji špijun. To je tako sigurno kao što je sigurno da Hotel Prizren drži gazda Mladen Popović, ili da i vama tamo bude jasnije ovo uspoređenje: kao što je sigurno da Vardar teče kroz Skoplje. Ovdje se vodi, tako reći, podzemna i na prvi pogled nevidljiva borba. Interesi su tako izukrštani da nije nimalo pretjerano tvrđenje da će Skoplje, ako u njemu dođe do onakvih krvavih sukoba kao u Solunu i Bitolju, zadrmati iz temelja ne samo bolnu Tursku imperiju nego i cio Balkan, pa i Evropu. Kad ove misli bacam na hartiju, Skoplje mirno počiva uz tihano i pospano šumljenje brzog Vardara, obasjano punim mjesecom koji se izdigao povisoko iznad Šar-planine. Iako se odavno nije smrklo, nigdje po ulicama žive duše, a iz kuća skopljanskih, koje imaju svoj naročit oblik, ne čuje se nikakav govor ni žagor. Sve se to skupilo, ušutilo i pritajilo. Posred ovog kao obamrlog svijeta jekne kadikad tužno i bolno turska borija sa nekadašnjeg grada Dušana Silnog, razlije se, drhćući po svijetloj i vlažnoj noći, i pošljednji zvuci zamiru u ogoljelim vrhovima Šar-planine. Bolni su to, prebolni zvuci! U njima se kao osjeća sva duboka tragedija negdašnje ogromne Otomanske imperije, koja se danas živa raspada. Zaista je nastalo crno vrijeme za olinjale potomke Osmana Ratobornog i Sulejmana Veličanstvenog: ako u goru - komite, ako u grad - konzuli i reforme! Riječ konzul, teška i kabasta riječ! Uostalom, kako se uzme, npr.: kad joj se doda pridjev engleski, ruski, francuski i austrijski, onda je strašna i jeziva. Kad se pak pred nju metne pridjev bugarski, grčki i srpski, onda ta riječ ne vrijedi ni lule duvana. Štaviše, ona tad raspoloži Turke za šalu i smijeh, pa se odmah hvataju za brkove i sa ironičkim osmijehom pitaju: "Kač para (koliko para)?" Mi Srbi u samom gradu Skoplju vrlo traljavo stojimo. I prema Ciganima smo u manjini. Gotovo bi se na prste mogle izbrojati srpske kuće i radnje. Otkud to dolazi? Otuda što su sve gotovo varoši u ovim krajevima poglavito naseljene Grcima, Cincarima, Šopovima, Arnautima (u većini katoličke vjere, tzv. Latinima), Čivutima, Ciganima i drugim stanovništvom spekulativne rase, koje se odvajkada prema vjetru povijalo, te je često puta od Grka prekonoć postajao Bugarin, od Bugarina Cincarin itd., kakav je kad kurs bio. Ali je Čivutin uvijek ostajao Čivutin na radost Siona i Jerusalima! - U pošljednje vrijeme osjeća se snaženje našeg elementa dolaskom pojedinih trgovaca i majstora iz Vranje, ali, na žalost, opšta srpska stvar ne dobija tim ništa nego, štaviše, može samo da izgubi, jer su ljudi iz tog kraja vrlo niskog i ljigavog morala, i uopšte prezreni sa tih svojih nedelikatnih duševnih osobina. Od srpskih ustanova, na prvom mjestu vrijedna je spomena Srpska muška gimnazija, koja je internatski uređena. Ona je jedna od najvećih i najljepših zgrada u Skoplju. Na desnoj obali Vardara majestetski se ona izdiže iznad niskih i nezgrapnih kućeraka sa svojih 40-50 odjeljenja, ograđena ogromnom bijelom avlijom, u kojoj se nalazi dvorište i školski vrt sa neobično lijepo uređenim povrtnjakom i cvjetnjakom, iz koga visoko deru jaki i debeli mlazovi umjetnički konstruisanog vodoskoka. Uređenje je u internatu skroz moderno. Naročito se svojom ljepotom ističe ogromna sala sa binom za pozorišne predstave, zatim školska kapela i kupatilo. Iako za ovu srpsku ustanovu nisu činjene nikakve naročite reklame, ipak nijedan stranac ili putnik neće proći kroz Skoplje a da ne pohodi Srpsku mušku gimnaziju. Da se ova naša ustanova prosvjetna moderno usavrši, na tome je neumorno, i dan i noć, radio i radi g. Stevo Dimitrijević, čovjek koji je svojom tvrdom vjerom u pobjedu Zavjetne misli i svojim patriotskim dosadašnjim radom s onu stranu Kačanika toliko učinio da je u očima tamošnjeg našeg naroda postao kao neki svetac, kao neka zagonetna, mitska ličnost. Ostavljajući za prvo buduće pismo da vam pomenem još neke ovdašnje ustanove naše i da vas uopšte tačno i objektivno izvještavam o svima posebnim prilikama i događajima iz ovih klasičnih srpskih krajeva, završujem ovo nekoliko redaka sa žarkom željom da Dan postane organ oko koga će se iskupiti sve što bude slobodno, čestito i pošteno u tamošnjem našem narodu, koji, pored svih jada i nevolja što ga biju, stoji tako visoko i moralno i intelektualno, i koji zaslužuje, kao nijedan narod, da se za nj sve žrtvuje i ništa ne štedi. II Osim Srpske muške gimnazije, o kojoj je bilo govora u prvom pismu, imamo mi ovdje još Višu djevojačku školu, Žensku učiteljsku i četiri osnovne škole. Sve se one nalaze u privatnim zdanjima i, po mišljenju stručnih ljudi, ne odgovaraju potpuno istaknutom zadatku. Čak se pogovara da će se Ženska učiteljska škola, kao suvišna i nepotrebna, ukinuti. Šta još imamo, pitaćete. Imamo Mitropoliju bez mitropolita; imamo knjižarnicu bez knjižara; imamo opštinski pečat bez opštine; imamo crkvu, ali smo bez crkve. Šta još imamo, pitaćete. Imamo pivaru - bez piva. Ova se kobna pivara, ili kako se jednom izrazi jedan, bez sumnje vrlo duhovit čovjek, puvara, gradi punih trinaest godina, i ako bude gotova još za godinu dana, iznenadiće i pošljednjeg amalina na skopljanskim ulicama - tako su to čvrsta posla ovamo kod nas, u carstvujuščem gradu Skoplju. Ona se podiže ortačkim novcem. Među ortacima ima jedan član koji je uložio najviše novca, i po svemu izgleda da se na njegov račun proteže ovo građenje u nedogled. Šta imamo još, pitaćete, radoznala braćo. Imamo svog gazdu Mladena. Svi naši učitelji i popovi iz Stare Srbije i blažene zemlje Maćedonije, kojoj se ni post ni vjera ne zna, poznaju gazdu Mladena. Ali, čudnovato, koga god učitelja ili popa upitaš što o istom gazdi Mladenu, svaki će ti, odmahnuvši rukom, prezrivo odgovoriti: - A, gazda Mladen! Kač para eder gazda Mladen (koliko para vrijedi taj gazda Mladen)!? Koliko se već sad zna, gazda Mladen je već poodavno prošao kroz Kačanik iz negdašnjeg carstvujuščeg grada Prizrena i jedne vedre noći, kad je mjesec stajao povisoko iznad natmurenog Ljubotena, tiho i lagano ušao je on u opet nekadašnji carstvujušči grad Skoplje, tu se nastanio i otvorio kavanicu, koju je, u patriotskom zanosu, krstio Hotel Prizren. Svi naši učitelji i popovi, koji su danas postali mnogo zaboravni prema gazdi Mladenu, nalazili su u ovoj kavanici u one prve strašne dane, kad se srpsko ime nije smjelo ni spomenuti na obalama Vardara, čovjeka koji ih je bratski primao i zaklanjao od nevidovne bijede. Gazda Mladen je starinski Srbin, čovjek u čijim žilama teče možda istančala krv boraca Čestitog Kneza ili ljutih oklopnika što u odsudnom trenutku minuše za Goleš planinu. Ko bi to znao? Visok je to, podebeo i pun bato, lijepa, čista i otvorena lica, krupnih crnih očiju i kratkih, prosijedih brkova, i da je malo-malo okretniji i sputniji, čisto bi se moglo posumnjati da je to pošljednji izdanak kakve vlastelinske porodice. Tako je to ličit i glavit čovjek! Nema sumnje, da je u malenoj Crnoj Gori bio bi vojvoda i "šjedio bi u šenat", a da ga je prvi put ogrijalo bosansko sunce, divovski bi on zagazio u "narodnu" borbu, tako je to vatra čovjek od vjere i svetog pravoslavlja! Ovdje je, siromah, osuđen da se vječito bori sa ogromnom veresijom, daleko čuvenom skopljanskom prašinom, i sa jezičavim učiteljima i crnim popovima, koji će ga, jadnika, prije vremena u grob otjerati. Dok se spomene njegovo ime u njegovoj rođenoj kavani, sve to kao bijesno grakne u jedan glas: - A, gazda Mladen! Kač para eder gazda Mladen!? Tako se, eto, poštuje i uvažava na obalama Vardara čovjek koji ima jedno veliko istorijsko srce, koji ljuto cvili, proklinjući i dan i noć, u svom prizrenskom žargonu, Čarnojevića i Šakabentu što mu opustiše njegovu lijepu i tužnu otadžbinu: - More, lažev tija istorije i učevnjaci što pišev da je otišaja cvet od narod iz Staru Srbiju. Cvet od golem ljubav za zemlju si ostaja je, a ološ otišaja, men' me pitaj! Vide li, muško more, kako žalno pada cvet od nekoj drvo, pa pod toj isto drvo ostaje, tu mre i trune. Neje li istina što vi vikam? - obraća se gostima, i uvijek mu tad glas nekako bolno zadrhti i krupne oči zavodne. - More, istina je, gazda Mladene! Ostavi to već jednom - brane se gosti. - A istina je, čini mi se, i to gazda Mladene, - dočekuje ga Damnjan Prljinac, koji mu svojom izvještačenom pakošću iz dana u dan grize kosti i jede dušu. - A istina je i to da sam ja, ima već po sata poručio kavu, pa nit kave ni od kave glasa!... - A da toj ološ - nastavlja još življe gazda Mladen. - A da toj ološ i tija crne kamilavke ne odvedoše narod, ćasmo da bidnemo silna vera i otud i ovud Kačanik, a onako Gospod da providi sas nas i naše pleme . .. Sa sviju strana, iz svih ćoškova i iza sviju stolova najedanput, iznenada, osuše se kao đoja grdnja i oštri povici na gazdu Mladena, i ukrsti se vatrena i silna paljba nebiranih riječi i uzvika: - Ćuti, ne sramoti se pred Evropom, Gospod te sočetf, jaratisf i sozdf. - Za tebe li je da kontrolišeš istoriju i da pobijaš već jednom utvrđena i provjerena istorijska fakta?! - Ti zar da iza tog svog prljavog kelneraja ugoniš u laž i vrijeđaš jednog Stojana Novakovića, jednog Ljubu Kovačevića i Ljubu Jovanovića, jednog... jednog Ilariona Ruvarca i mnoge druge naučenjake srpskog naroda?! Postidi se, bolan, tog srpskog imena što ga nosiš! - Bezobrazluk jedan! - More, nije bezobrazluk, nego je to stidno i žalosno. - Štaviše, braćo! - prodera se jedan grlat učitelj iz Kumanovske kaze. - Štaviše, braćo, ja sam tvrda uvjerenja da je mišljenje gazda Mladena o vom istorijskom događaju vrlo opasno po našu opštu stvar u ovim krajevima. Gazda Mladen se na ove riječi malo zbuni i jedva promrmlja kroz zube: - Reknaja li sam nešto lošo? - Gazda Mladen! Kač para eder gazda Mladen?! - zaori se opet kao iz jednog grla kroz kavanu. - Ništa lošo nesam reknaja - pravda se, sjeda za sto s gostima, te se često zaboravlja, pa traži pića kao gost, kao da nije u svojoj kavani. Čudnovata je njegova kavana. U njoj možete naći, za čudo divno, u svako doba godine, pa gotovo i svakog dana, bar u malom, ujedinjeno srpstvo. Tu ti je brat Šumadinac, ponosit, vedar i veseo. Samo kad se približe izbori u užoj otadžbini, postaje zlovoljan i jadikuje što nije tamo da upotrebi svoje građansko pravo i da da glas za koga bilo - makar za crnog Ciganina. Tu ti je Starosrbijanac između Hercegovca i Bosanca, koji je vječito sumoran i zamišljen - jedini, valjada, ogranak našeg rastrganog plemena koji s dubokim bolom ostavlja rođenu grudu. Vidi se Bosanac i Hercegovac, tuže se nešto jedan drugom i pomalo ogovaraju zemlju, koja čak i u padežima tjera ekonomiju. Odmah prema njima sjedi mučljivi Maćedonac i neprestano nešto u sebi računa i esapi, a do njeg se pustio uglađeni brat Vojvođanin i, gotovo, još uglađeniji Dalmatinac sa talijanskom prefinjenošću, te živo a jednodušno osuđćuju varvarstvo i istočnjačku ukočenost i neuljudnost, ali se ipak, onako nesvjesno, klanjaju čaršiji na obje strane, žive lijepo i ugodno, bez ikakvih trzavaca. - A da-nu, čoče, žanago, tu smo i mi: braća Crnogorci! Ovđen odžakovići i koljenovići, a u Crnu Goru žnamo što smo! Cijelo ovo malo srpstvo jedino je i složno u bezočnim i mučnim napadima na gazdu Mladena, i to uvijek i na svakom mjestu. Gazda Mladen, vidi se to, pati i trpi, i za svakog se brine kao za svoju rođenu krv. Čim ga vidite da trči po čaršiji, zabrinut i neveseo, pouzdano znajte da je neko od naših ljudi u apsu ili da se nekom našem čovjeku o glavi radi. Nezahvalno srpstvo ne vidi to, ali vidi bog i dobri ljudi. To mu srpstvo iznosi što se ni u snu ne može usniti: tako, da po triput zapisuje veresiju, da strasno pogleda nekakve evropejske pjevačice, da se često svraća tim pjevačicama - tobož miluje mnogo pjesmu. Što se tiče triput veresije pisuvanje, to je prijesna i neslana laž! Ali je istina da pogleda pjevačice, to ne može niko poreći, pa ni sam gazda Mladen ne poriče to, ali treba znati razlog zašto ih on pogleda, a ne bacati se blatom na njegovu supružansku čistotu i vjernost. Gazda Mladen je, kao što je to već jednom rečeno, starinski čovjek i Srbin, koji ne voli evropsku pjesmu, a još manje svirku. Jedino u čem uživa i čemu se svom snagom predaje, to je nekakvo duboko sanjalačko premišljanje o mutnoj sudbini rastrganog naroda našeg, koje ga uvijek dovodi do grozničnog raspoloženja, iz kog se trza sa drhtavim uzdahom: - Eh, Čarnojević i Šakabenta, Gospod vi sudija!... Sas Talijane, sas Talijane! Sas Talijane treba da idemo ako iskamo od našu politiku što da bidne. Takoj meni mi moj pamet kazuva. Talijani su njegov ideal. U iskrenom prijateljstvu s njima traži on riješenje balkanskog pitanja. Možda je i na krivom putu, ali je njegova ljubav prema tom narodu iskrena i silna. Kod njega se ne može prenoćiti bez nufuza ili kakve druge putne isprave. Umudre li te sveci pa rekneš: - Po-junaci i po-dobri prijatelji naši od Talijana ima li ga na ovaj svet! - Ulegaj, muško! Ne ti treba ni nufuz, ni teskera, ni pasoš... Će ti bidne kod men' posigurno od Kuršumli-han. Takav je naš gazda Mladen, naša opšta simpatija. Svi ga grdimo i svi ga opet iskreno volimo i poštujemo, jer je to rijetka biljka koju obasjava ovo ledeno i račundžijsko sunce. Skoplje, prvih dana septembra Beledije Tekst je objavljen takođe u listu Dan, II/1906, br. 16. Pisan je povodom štrajkačkih demonstracija pred gradskom vijećnicom u Sarajevu. Zbog njega je bio tužen od strane gradonačelnika sudu i osuđen na 14 dana zatvora ili 70 kruna globe. ___ Pošljednji krvavi događaji, koji su se odigrali na sarajevskim ulicama, pobudili su nas da koju riječ progovorimo o takozvanim beledijama ili gradskim općinama. Ko je i sa malo pažnje pratio rad ovih javnih ustanova, mogao se potpuno uvjeriti da od njih nema bjednije, mizernije i iluzornije ustanove u ovoj našoj zemlji, iako su nam i ostale ustanove mimo sav pametni i pošteni svijet. Svak je već mogao steći duboko uvjerenje da su one sa svojim dosadašnjim radom sasvim nepotrebne i izlišne; štaviše, uvjereni smo i u tom se ne može niko razuvjeriti da su one, ovakve kakve su, vrlo štetne po dobro zemlje i naroda našeg. Istaknućemo samo nekoliko opštih momenata: prvo, oni troše silan novac narodni na sjajne honoracije i razne plaće i plaćice, bez čega bi moglo biti; drugo, razvijaju svoj kobni i štetni rad i donose, gotovo uvijek jednoglasno, take zaključke, kojima se nanose grdne štete domaćem elementu; treće, one svojim nepatriotskim radom i uslugama ubijaju moralno zdravlje i demoraliziraju javno mišljenje i narod, koji počinje već napošljetku gubiti vjeru i u samog sebe. Istina, i ove naše beledije sortirane su i imaju spoljni karakter kao slične ustanove po drugim kulturnim državama. Tu ti je gradonačelnik, podnačelnik, vijećnici; drže se sjednice, tajne i javne, kako kad zatreba; govori se i raspravlja o raznim predmetima itd. Čovjeku, koji nije verziran u unutarnjem radu ovih ustanova, kad ovo pročita, učiniće se da je ovo vrlo dobro, moderno i korisno po zemlju i narod. Mi, koji ovdje živimo, mi to osjećamo neposrednije, intimnije i vidimo da sav ovaj lažni parlamentarizam ima sasvim drugu tendenciju. Da uzmemo samo nekoliko momenata iz rada nama najbliže sarajevske beledije koja, kako se izrazi jednom prilikom jedan zastupnik kad je bio govor o davanju pripomoći Turističkom klubu, daje ton svima beledijama u zemlji. Dogodila se nesreća u kurijerskim rudnicima u Francuskoj. U sjednici ustaje jedna sumlatasta figura i spoljašnošću svojom potpuno slična kakvoj osmanlijskoj kajmakamčini, koja pomalo brblja francuski i koja će i svog dragog sultana za dobar bakšiš izdati, i predlaže, poslije nekoliko napamet naučnih otrcanih fraza, da se bijednom francuskom narodu priteče u pomoć i da se za postradale votira izvjesna suma. Sjednica prima. Zar ovo nije jedinstveno blesasto izmotavanje?! - Prije ovog na nekoliko mjeseci postradali su zbog strahovite poplave čitavi krajevi naše zemlje, i niko se tada ne nađe da učini kakav spasonosan predlog i pomogne uistinu pritištenom i upropašćenom narodu našem. Zar to nije i za najžešću osudu i za najdublje prezrenje?! Turistički klub traži pripomoć i beledija mu određuje 500 kruna, iako i ovdje i u zemlji ima mnogo prečih, potrebnijih i humanijih ustanova, za koje beledija neće ni da čuje kad joj se obrate s molbom za pomoć. Dobar je znak za budućnost da se ovom prilikom našlo ljudi, koji su glasali protiv ove neumjesne molbe, braneći vrlo razložno svoje gledište, ali, na žalost, nije ništa pomoglo. Naročito se stvar okrenula u korist molbe Turističkog kluba kad je jedan zastupnik ustao i rekao da je bio potpuno neobrazovan i dozlaboga neotesan dok nije stupio u Turistički klub! Reče i ostade živ! Da ne nabrajamo više raznih donkihotskih podviga i visprenih predloga i enuncijacija pojedinih zastupnika na sjednicama sarajevske beledije, nego da se samo sa nekoliko riječi sjetimo pošljednjih krvavih događaja. Beledija se tada pokazala prava beledija, te iako je sazvana izvanredna sjednica, na njoj nije ništa preduzeto da se razdraženi duhovi umire, da se pravedni radnički zahtjevi uzmu u pretres i da im se po mogućnosti iziđe u susret. Sjednica je sazvana, proglašena iz kukavičkih i mamelučkih razloga za tajnu, i kad je jedan jedini zastupnik, Risto Hadži-Damjanović, po svojoj dobro i pravilno shvaćenoj dužnosti apelovao i na dužnost i patriotizam i ostalih "gradskih otaca" da se založe za pravednu stvar potištenih radnika i drugih građana, i da se spriječi eventualno dalje prolivanje krvi - onda mu je sa izvjesnim gnjevom i dubokim žaljenjem prebačeno da i u gradskom vijeću ima ljudi koji simpatišu sa "bundžijama", na što je Hadži-Damjanović oštro protestovao i udaljio se sa sjednice. Dalje je na toj istoj sjednici, kako novine javljaju, riješeno da je visprena beledija blagoizvoljela konstatovati, da je ona nenadležan forum za taka pitanja, ali bi postala nadležna, kad bi je radnici zamolili za svoju stvar. Čudne logike, sunce je nebesko spržilo! Belendiju moliti! E jest, gospoja za molitvu i moljenje! Mi svi znamo da je vlast ovih kobnih i štetnih beledija ograničena isuviše, ali smo se, na žalost grdnu, uvjerili i da je patriotizam gradskih zastupnika i njihova lična vrijednost svedena na nulu. Pusta želja za sjajnim honoracijama i masnim liferacijama pomrčala je pamet i savjest i potisnula dužnost i patriotizam. Interesi lični stavljeni su pred interese opšte. Naša riječ To je uvodni programski članak u prvom broju novopokrenute banjalučke Otadžbine, I/1907. godine. ___ Izvršujući zaključak narodnog zbora od 5. oktobra 1906. godine, na kome su učestvovali predstavnici gotovo polovine stanovništva vjere pravoslavne u našoj zemlji - predstavnici Bos. Krajine, pokrećemo Otadžbinu, prvi narodni nezavisni organ u ovom kraju. Stojeći čvrsto i nepokolebljivo uz osnovnu misao Sarajevske rezolucije od 11. maja, u čijem smo stvaranju i mi učestvovali, naš će se rad kretati u onom pravcu koji je rezolucija u glavnim crtama odredila. Iako je običaj da svaki list na početku svoga izlaženja označi potanje kakvo će stanovište zauzimati prema raznim pitanjima koja zasijecaju u politički, ekonomski i društveni život narodni, mi se za sada ne možemo upuštati u detaljnije razlaganje programa koga ćemo se držati u svome radu. Ne možemo se u to upuštati stoga što smo, identifikujući se sa Sarajevskom rezolucijom, odlučili da sačekamo dalji rad na narodnoj političkoj i privrednoj organizaciji, koja će, svakako, morati da stvori i svoj program rada. Ipak, da ne bismo prijatelje ovoga našeg preduzeća - pokretanja lista Otadžbine - ostavili u neizvjesnosti ili čak možda u sumnji o pravcu našeg rada, držimo da nam je dužnost donekle naglasiti u kojima će se granicama kretati naš rad. I to je, doduše, neki program, ako i nije detaljan, ali znajući da iste nevolje koje tište naš narod u Bosni i Hercegovini trebaju jednog istog lijeka, držimo da taj budući program narodne organizacije još sada možemo nazreti u glavnim konturama, te iznoseći pred prijatelje program svoga rada i pisanja, uvjereni smo da nećemo ni u kom važnijem pitanju preći granica koje će docnije odrediti sav naš narod, politički organizovan. Na prvom mjestu ističemo da ćemo se svom silom založiti da prestane ovaj današnji apsolutističko-policajni sistem tutorisanja, koji nam kroji sve bez našeg znanja i pitanja, a preko naše volje. Boreći se protiv ovoga sistema, iznosićemo na vidjelo sve njegove mane i sve nepravde što ih trpi naš narod pod ovakvom upravom. Radićemo da narodu izvojujemo potpunu avtonomiju sa reprezentativnim sistemom i odgovornom vladom, koja će i htjeti i morati da vodi računa o narodnim željama i potrebama, na što se dosadanja uprava nikada nije obazirala. Da takvu upravu dobijemo i očuvamo, tražićemo sve one političke i građanske slobode bez kojih se ne da ni zamisliti ustavni narodni život. Te slobode, koje nam je dosadanja uprava uskratila, jer se bojala izraza narodnog nezadovoljstva, jesu sloboda lična, sloboda zbora i dogovora, sloboda štampe, sloboda udruživanja i tako dalje. U ekonomskim pitanjima držaćemo se uvijek uvjerenja da je ovo naša zemlja i da sve njezino bogatstvo u prvom redu pripada nama, sinovima ove zemlje. Stoga ćemo ustajati uvijek protiv svake eksploatacije naše zemlje na našu štetu. Jedno od najvažnijih pitanja ove vrste bez sumnje je agrarno pitanje. Ono je do sada uvijek davalo povoda razmiricama između aga i kmetova, a to treba jednom da prestane. Naše je uvjerenje da ga treba riješiti onako kako neće pretrpiti štete ni kmet ni aga. Napredak širokih narodnih slojeva naročito nam leži na srcu, jer napredak tih slojeva napredak je naše zemlje. Stoga ćemo uložiti sve sile svoje u posao koji ide za tim da se masi narodnoj olakšaju i ublaže današnje ljute socijalne bijede u svima granama narodnog života. Zapuštenom i zaparloženom polju narodne prosvjete, tom bijednom pastorčetu današnje uprave, obratićemo onaku pažnju kakvu zbog svoje važnosti i zaslužuje. Iznoseći potrebe i mane našeg narodnog prosvjećivanja, kritikovaćemo oštro hotimični nemar današnje uprave u ovoj stvari. Izjavljujući da je pravoslavna crkveno-prosvjetna Uredba nepotpuna i da ne odgovara nikako interesima narodnim, živo ćemo potpomagati rad na njenoj reviziji. Osim toga, mi smo uvjerenja da bi trebalo i drugim konfesijama dati potpunu samoupravu u vjerskim stvarima. To bi se tek onda moglo stvarno postići kad bi se crkva odvojila od države. Uopšts, što se tiče vjerskih stvari, u tom ćemo biti najliberalniji i energično ćemo tražiti da se ničiji religiozni i narodnosni osjećaji ne vrijeđaju. Ispovjedajući svoje duboko uvjerenje da su Bosna i Hercegovina, po svom nacionalnom obilježju, srpske zemlje, ipak nećemo nikome nametati srpsko ime. Neka se zove kako ko hoće i miluje, a ko nam pristupi, dobro nam došao. Ali ćemo od svih domaćih elemenata energično i otvoreno tražiti da se zalažu za ovu našu zajedničku Otadžbinu i da za njeno dobro i sreću žrtvuju sve ono što se može s pravom zahtjevati od poštenih i čestitih građana jedne zemlje. Naročito ovdje naglašujemo da ćemo čuvati slogu i pošten sporazum s braćom Muslimanima, jer nas taru mnoge zajedničke muke i nevolje. Tražeći oslonca i prijateljstva i preko granica Bosne i Hercegovine, pratićemo živo sve pojave u životu naše braće Srba u drugim zemljama, isto tako i drugih naših srodnika na Slovenskom jugu, i vazda ćemo propovjedati i snažno isticati ideju Jugoslovenske zajednice. Počinjući svoj rad, mi znamo i osjećamo da ulazimo u borbu, u ljutu i tešku borbu. Duša nam drkće i strepi, željna da istroši i sagori svu snagu svoju za dobro i sreću zemlje naše i naroda našeg. Puštajući u svijet prvi broj Otadžbine na ovaj veliki i svijetli dan, dan golemih ličnih žrtava i žarke ljubavi prema Otadžbini i Slobodi, zaričemo se da ćemo odvažno i iskreno raditi da od ove naše bijedne zemlje stvorimo sebi pravu i istinsku Otadžbinu. Kečetove istorijske uspomene Osvrt je objavljen u sarajevskoj Srpskoj riječi, V/1909, br. 98-100. Prema opažanjima T. Kruševca, u Kočićevom članku ostale su nerazjašnjene neke Kečetove nejasnosti vezane za pojedine političke događaje (rad agrarne komisije pod Dževdet-efendijom, djelatnost Stojana Prodanovića i dr.) Vidjeti bilješku u Kočićevim Sabranim djelima, 1967, knj. II, str. 364. Bosansko-hercegovački Institut za ispitivanje Balkanskog poluostrva u Sarajevu štampao je na njemačkom jeziku*, kao i ostale dosadašnje svoje publikacije, niže navedenu knjigu. To je prvi dio "Istorijskih uspomena" poznatog ličnog ljekara Ekrem Omer-paše i docnijeg činovnika i sekretara bosanskih vezira, dra Josifa Kečeta (+ 1898). Drugi je dio izišao ranije kao druga sveska pomenutog Instituta pod naslovom "Aus Vosniens letzter Turkenzeit Izdavač g. dr Grasl navodi u predgovoru zašto je ovaj dio štampan prije, i nama se čini da su njegovi razlozi na mjestu, naročito kad se ima na umu oskudica arhivalnih i drugih pisanih dokumenata iz ovog vremena naše prošlosti. Istorijske uspomene Kečetove bez sumnje su dosta dobar materijal za ispitivanje bliske prošlosti bosanske, od 1860. godine pa do okupacije. Dr Kečet nije bio pasivan i nezainteresovan posmatralac prilika i događaja, nego je kao povjerljiva ličnost pojedinih vezira i viši činovnik turski svojom agilnošću, spremnošću i ugledom uticao na događaje, na njihovo razvijanje, a često ih je puta, tako reći, i sam stvarao, davajući im boju i pravac kako je on želio. Za procjenu istorijske vrijednosti njegovih uspomena, valja imati dvoje u vidu, prvo, da je on bio hrišćanin, evropski obrazovan i vaspitan čovjek, i drugo, da je bio turski činovnik. Jasna je težnja njegova, da se u svojim memoarima predstavi potomstvu: i kao svjestan i ispravan carsko-otomanski činovnik i kao evropski čovjek, dobar hrišćanin, koji hrišćanima želi svako dobro. Da se ovo dvoje u ondašnje burno vrijeme nije moglo složiti, o tom ne može biti sumnje. Tako je mislilo i savremeno javno mnijenje, koje je dra Kečeta vrlo žučno napadalo. U svojim bilješkama spominje on te napadaje i žali se. Kad je već o tome govor, napominjemo onako uzgred, da bi vrlo interesno bilo isporediti neka mjesta iz njegovih bilježaka, na priliku o osudi, progonstvu i pomilovanju Serafima Perovića, sa bilješkama o istom događaju jednog drugog suvremenog hroničara, fra Grge Martića. Obadva su aktivno učestvovala u ovom događaju. Dr Kečet je izvršio premetačinu u manastiru Žitomišljiću i konfiskovao pismene dokumente, koji su Serafima teretili, a fra Grga je bio u medžlisu, koji je vodio istragu i osudio Serafima i drugove, tumačeći sa rijetkom revnošću Turcima šta koje mjesto i izraz u pojedinim dokumentima znači. I sad, što je vrlo karakteristično, dr Kečet tvrdi da je on izradio pomilovanje za Serafima i drugove, a to isto tvrdi fra Grga za se. (Vidi Zapamćenja, str. 52-53 i Kečet-Grasl, Osman Rascha, str. 47-49). Kome da vjerujemo? Kečetove istorijske bilješke, iako im se ne može poreći izvjesna vrijednost za ispitivanje bliske prošlosti bosanske, imaju ipak jakih mana i nedostataka. Često je neki momenat od manje opšteg značaja jače naglašen i više mu je pažnje poklonjeno nego, recimo, jednoj drugoj, mnogo važnijoj istorijskoj činjenici, koju je trebalo detaljnije i punije osvijetliti. Dalje, ima u njegovim memoarima suvoparne razvučenosti, mjestimično nepotrebne opširnosti, a mjestimično i nejasnosti. Napošljetku, on je, koliko smo mogli na prvi pogled zapaziti, nepouzdan i u ispravnom navođenju imena pojedinih lica. Tako on pogrešno zove Gavru Vučkovića Gavro Vukčević. On je iskrivio ime i prezime i jednom drugom Gavri: Gavrilu Veselickom Božidareviću. Kvari mu ime i prezime, i zove ga Božidar Wesselewssay (Kečet-Grasl, Osman Rascha, str. 87). Obadva su ova javna radnika u svoje vrijeme bila vrlo poznata, a gosp. Veselicki i danas. (Vidi njegovu Spomenicu kao punomoćnika bosansko-hercegovačkih ustanika, podnijetu berliskom kongresu 30. juna 1878, koja je iste godine izašla u Beču na njemačkom jeziku pod naslovom: "Bosnisch-herzegovinische Frage" von Gabriel! v. Wesselicky-Bozidarevic). Ovom prilikom učinićemo još nekoliko napomena o docnije štampanoj, prvoj svesci uspomena dra Kečeta, u kojoj se govori o vremenu od 1860-1874. godine, ostavljajući da drugi put progovorimo koju riječ i o drugoj svesci, "Aus Bosniens letzeter Turkenzeit". Prema vremenu pojedinih valija ovaj je dio uspomena podijeljen na četiri odsjeka. Neobično je važan za Bosnu i Hercegovinu vezir Šerif Osman-paša, vulgo Topal-paša (1860-1869). Ovaj bistri i umni Osmanlija upravljao je Bosnom gotovo punih devet godina, i hvalio se da je on prvi valija poslije čuvenog Gazi Husrev-bega koji se toliko održao na vezirskoj stolici. Imenovan za valiju poslije hercegovačkog ustanka pod Lukom Vukalovićem i rata sa Crnom Gorom, posvetio je Topal-paša, pod kojim ga se imenom i danas narod sjeća, svu svoju pažnju unutarnjem radu i reformama u svom vilajetu. Primirio je bosanski begovat. Taj mu je posao uveliko bio olakšan radom njegovih prethodnika, nemilosrdnog Tahir-paše (1846- 1850) i Serdar Ekrem Omer-paše (1850-1852). Da bi sasvim slomio nepokorni begovat, da bi mu u narodu ubio svaki uticaj i ugled, potrpao je lukavi Topal-paša sve ugledne begove u državnu službu, a u isto vrijeme živo je radio da se podigne građanski i esnafski red. Naročitu je pažnju obraćao kazandžijama i nožarima. Od velike je važnosti njegov rad na prosvjetnom polju i na polju opšte narodne obrazovanosti. Za njegove uprave osnovna je kiraethana u Sarajevu, a u Banjoj Luci otvorio je neumorni i saslužni Vaso Pelagić srpsku čitaonicu, koja se može računati među najstarije u srpstvu. Dalje je podignuta u Sarajevu naročita škola za obrazovanje činovnika, koja se zvala mektebi hukuk. Očita je težnja Topal-pašina bila da po mogućstvu što više bosanski muslimanski elemenat stambolizuje. Osim mnogih osnovnih škola imali su Srbi u Topal-pašino doba nižu realku u Sarajevu i bogosloviju u Banjoj Luci, koja se još nekoliko godina održala poslije progonstva Vase Pelagića. Za njegove uprave otvorena je i ženska škola u Sarajevu, koju su osim muslimanskih i pravoslavna djeca pohađala, i u kojoj je sa uspjehom radila poznata učiteljica Staka Hadži-Damjanović. Dalje je Topal-paša otvorio i vilajetsku štampariju, u kojoj su štampane školske knjige, zvanični kalendar "Selname Bosna" i listovi "Bosna" i "Sarajevski cvjetnik", oba u turskom i srpskom jeziku (samo ćirilicom). Prema ovome se vidi, da je ovaj umni turski državnik u provađanju svojih reforama na polju prosvjete i opšte narodne obrazovanosti jasno naglasio, da su Bosna i Hercegovina po svom nacionalnom obilježju nesumnjivo jedino srpske zemlje. To je važno naročito kad se ima na umu da Topal-paša nije bio nikakav prijatelj Srba, nego da je naprotiv pažljivo i surevnjivo pratio svaki pokret u srpskom narodu, i u Bosni i van njenih granica. I u agrarne odnose između kmeta i spahije težio je Topal-paša da unese malo više svjetlosti i pravičnosti i da ih po mogućnosti, oslanjajući se na Sefersku naredbu od 1859. godine, praktično i stalno uredi, a ako ne to, a ono da bar unekoliko ublaži neprekidna trvenja i nesuglasice, od kojih je zemlja silno patila. Od 1863. godine, piše dr Kečet, da je jedna komisija, pod predsjedanjem carskog povjerenika Dževdet efendije, radila na uređenju tih odnosa. Rad ove komisije nije bio, držimo, bez ikakve važnosti, da se koliko-toliko ublaži težina i nesnošljivost stalno zamršenih agrarnih odnošaja. Dr Kečet opštom frazom spominje tu komisiju, ne navodeći ništa pobliže o njenom radu. Ko su i kakvi su bili članovi te komisije; da li je to bila kakva zvanična anketa od strane vlasti ili je to bila kakva skupština kmetovskih i spahijskih povjerenika, koja je bila sazvana inicijativom carsko-otomanskih vlasti, ili je to, napošljetku, bila kao neka informativna anketa da se čuje šta narod misli i želi, pa da vlast na osnovu saslušanih želja i izjava odredi svoje gledište u tom pitanju i da mu da izraza u izvjesnom zakonskom obliku? Ni na jedno od ovih pitanja ne daju nam odgovor bilješke Kečetove. On samo veli da je carski ferman od 12. sefera 1274. (2 oktobra 1857), koji je - da bukvalno prevedemo - proizišao iz radova ove komisije (Der aus den Arbeiten dieser Kommission hervorgegangene grossherliche Ferman von 12. Sefer 1274 - 2. Oktober 1857), odgovarao i tradicionalnom društvenom uređenju i stvarnim potrebama zemlje, a pružao je i zakonsku zaštitu kmetovima hrišćanima protiv spahijskih ugnjetavanja. Ovo nam se mjesto čini unekoliko nejasno. U prvi mah moglo bi se pomisliti - što je kod nas slučaj i bio - da je na osnovu radova pomenute komisije izdana Seferska naredba, a to ne može biti, jer je taj ferman - po Kečetovim bilješkama - izdan 1857, a komisija je počela rad 1863. godine. Dr Kečet je drugo mislio, iako to nije jasno napisao, bar se nama tako čini. On je pouzdano mislio reći, da je komisija učinila izvjesne izmjene i dopune u Seferskoj naredbi, i da je tako izmijenjena i dopunjena Seferska naredba olakšala kmetovima njihov teški položaj prema spahijama. Osim toga dodajemo da mi znamo samo za jednu Sefersku naredbu, i to od 14. sefera 1267. (12. septembra 1859), koja je i danas u krijeposti. Da li je dr Kečet pogriješio u datumu, ili zaista postoji i Seferska naredba od 12. sefera 1274 (2. oktobra 1857), ne znamo, ali znamo da je u Sarajevu 1863. godine bila jedna komisija, anketa, ili, recimo, skupština. Znamo to iz jednog pisanog dokumenta, iz koga se može još i to vidjeti da su na njoj učestvovali i "poslanici" pojedinih sandžaka. To je "Potvrđvnje", koje su punomoćnici nahija: bihaćke, krupske, cazinske, majdanske, kulen-vakufske, ključke, novske, prijedorske, kozaračke i dubičke sandžaka bihaćkog izdali svom "ugovorenom poslaniku Stojanu Prodanoviću" u Bihaću 24. marta 1863. (banjalučka "Otadžbina" br. 6. od 20. jula 1907). Iz ovog "Potvrđenja" ne vidi se kakav će rad biti na toj skupštini, niti se pak vidi kakva su uputstva data "ugovorenom poslaniku", nego se samo konstatuje da je Stojan Prodanović "ugovoreni poslanik" pomenutih nahija i da će mu svaka nahija platiti "po groša stotinu za njegov trud i trošak od 27. marta do 27. aprila". "Drugo ništa nego zbogom!" - kako se svečano završuje ova zanimljiva narodna punomoć. Nema sumnje da se je u pomenutoj komisiji ili skupštini raspravljalo o Seferskoj naredbi, i mi držimo, da se vijećalo o praktičnom provađanju tog carskog fermana, čemu su se, na svu priliku po staroj navici, protivile bosanske spahije i tražile, kao i uvijek, da ostane sve po starom. Zato je, valjda, pored uvođenja nizama, i radi ove stvari poteglo naročiti "carski poslanik i ispitatelj", kako ga zove zanimljivi Gavro Vučković u svojoj "Riječi Krajišničkoj", Dževdet efendija, iz Carigrada da ispita uzroke silnih narodnih žalbi, kojima je izdašno obasipana Blistatelna Porta. Osim agrarnog pitanja, radio je Topal-paša i na saniranju zemaljskih finansija. Za njegova vakta uvedene su i ustavne reforme (idare-medžlis i medžlisi-kebir), ali bez ikakve stvarne vrijednosti. Nije bez interesa znati, da se on, pored podizanja javnih građevina i komunikacija, bavio vrlo ozbiljno i o paušalaciji desetine. Uopće, odjeljak Kečetovih bilježaka o Šerif Osman-paši vrlo je zanimljiv, poučan i pisan sa otvorenom simpatijom za starog Topal-pašu. Svi domaći, suvremeni hroničari, i dr Kečet, i Gavro Vučković, i fra Grga Martić, hvale Topal-pašu kao mudra i umna državnika i političara. Ostali dio Kečetovih bilježaka od manjeg je opšteg interesa. Valija bosanski, koji je došao nakon Topal-paše, Safvet-paša (1869. do 1871), bio je čovjek skučen, slab i do krajnosti podmitljiv. Za njegova vakta pobunili su se bosanski Muslimani protiv nizama, koji je uveden još za Topal-paše (1865). Osim toga, prema planu dr Kečeta, ponovo su Turci zauzeli Kruševicu i Sutorinu, koje su od 1862. ostale bez gospodara, ne priznavajući ničije vlasti. Bilješke o tom lukavom i neviteškom zauzeću pisane su isuviše opširno i sa izvjesnom mjerom samohvalisanja. U Safvet-pašino vrijeme pada i progonstvo Serafima Perovića i drugova u Fesan. Dr Kečet odmah iza toga dodaje, kako je Safvet-paša dobio vijest iz Sarajeva da je i Gavro - kako on pogrešno zove - Vukčević uhvatio maglu (das Weite gesucht), ostavivši iza sebe vrlo važne pismene dokumente. Odakle je Gavro pobjegao, da li iz Sarajeva ili iz kog drugog mjesta Evrope, Azije ili Afrike, dr Kečet ne kaže ništa određeno. Fra Grga Martić u tom je potpuniji i jasniji (Zapamćenja, str. 45-46), a da li je i pouzdaniji, nećemo ovaj put raspravljati. O Gavri Vučkoviću, ovom neobično zanimljivom Krajišniku, kako se on svm sa nekim ponosom nazivao i potpisivao, o ovom čovjeku temperamenta, borbe i rijetkih podobnosti u ono vrijeme, koji je za dobro i napredak naroda svoga lomio koplje i sa Turcima, i sa Grcima, i sa Srbima, svojim političkim protivnicima, mi mislimo u docnijem jednom članku nešto više reći, pa ćemo tom prilikom i u gornje pitanje unijeti malo više jasnosti i određenosti. Dr Kečet spominje, dalje, pod Safvet-pašom i rad mnogobrojnih poljskih špijuna i intriganata protiv Srbije i, uopšte, protiv srpskog naroda, između kojih kao glavnog bilježi nekakvog Arnolda. Svi su oni nespretno i smeteno pleli intrige protiv naroda, i to bez uspjeha, ali su, kako izgleda, sa uspjehom obmanjivali i gulili Blistatelnu Portu. Sa Safvet-pašom, bilježi dr Kečet, da je nestalo i tih špijuna iz Bosne! Iza Safvet-paše počinju se valije neobično brzo mijenjati: godina i valija. Po zemlji se osjeća uznemirenost, i javljaju se predznaci, koji će biti od presudnog značaja za potonju sudbinu Bosne i Hercegovine. Sve je te momente kao takve shvatio i ukratko obilježio dr Kečet, videći, kako veli, u njima skoru katastrofu. Banja Luka, 20. aprila 1909. Ljub. Kovačević, Srbi u Hrvatskoj i Veleizdajnička parnica 1909. Predavanje u korist optuženih porodica, držano 12. jula 1909. u Građanskoj kasini. (Štampanje potpomognuto iz književnog fonda Ilije M. Kolarca u Beogradu. Nova štamparija "Davidović". Cena 1 din.). __ Srbi u Hrvatskoj i veleizdajnička parnica. Osvrt na štampano predavanje Ljubomira Kovačevića objavljen je u Bosanskoj vili, XXIV, br. 19-20. __ Monstruozna politička parnica u Zagrebu protiv optuženih Srba s tobožnje "veleizdaje" uzbunila je savjest i javno mišljenje cijelog kulturnog svijeta, a srpski narod bacila u jetku i drhtavu ogorčenost, koja je velika i opšta u svim krajevima gdje Srbi žive. Pored mnogobrojnih svečanih protesta predstavnika i kulturnih i humanitarnih ustanova evropskih i pojedinih kapaciteta svjetskog glasa, pored mnogih brošira na raznim jezicima i novinarskih članaka i razmatranja kojima broja nema, javile su se u nas i dvije naučne studije sa temeljnom i ozbiljnom sadržinom, koje su na osnovu dokumentovane istorijske istine satrle u prah i pepeo jedinstveno bezobzirnu optužbu državnog tužioca Akurtija. Prva je studija štampana kao javno predavanje koje je učeni srpski istoričar i akademik gosp. Ljub. Kovačević držao u korist optuženičkih porodica, i kojoj malo više stavismo natpis, a druga je opsežna knjiga gosp. Radoslava Grujića "Apologija srpskog naroda u Hrvatskoj i Slavoniji". Rad gosp. Kovačevića zamišljen je i izveden kao predavanje za širu publiku, ali on ipak nosi sve znakove jednog ozbiljnog, naučnog i objektivnog posla, što nije moglo drukčije ni biti, kad znamo ko je i šta je gosp. Kovačević za ovu vrstu nauke. On je, pozivajući se na pouzdane istorijske izvore, koji su sa mnogim korisnim objašnjenjima i napomenama navedeni sitnim slogom na kraju knjige, dokazao sve ono što je trebalo dokazati i potpuno obeskrijepio sve djetinjasto-lažne navode državnog tužioca, koji nemaju nikakve veze ni s kakvom naukom - ako se u nauku ne računa jedna besavjesna i skandalozna politika - a najmanje sa istorijskom naukom. Upuštati se u pojedinosti ovog odličnog predavanja, držimo da je nepotrebno i suvišno. Ispravićemo samo jednu pogrešku, koja nije potekla od gosp. Kovačevića nego od g. St. Novakovića ili, bolje reći, od Hadži-Kalfe, turskog geografa iz XVII vijeka, ili da još pravičniji budemo: pola od Hadži-Kalfe, a pola od gosp. Novakovića. Stvar nije od bogzna kakve bitne vrijednosti, ali ipak zaslužuje da se ispravi kako se ne bi ponavljala, jer smo je našli i u knjizi gosp. R. Grujića. Ovo se tiče tačke 4. na 28. str., koja glasi: "To potvrđuje i turski geograf Hadži-Kalfa, koji, u polovini XVII veka, naziva Srbima stanovnike Petrovca u Bosanskoj Krajini". U prevodu g. Novakovića to mjesto u Hadži-Kalfe prevedeno je ovako: "Poderaftidža na istočnom kraju Crne Gore, jedan od predjela koji pripada Gjolhisaru (Jezeru), 27 dana od Carigrada. U njemu stanuju Srbi". (V. Spomenik XVIII, str. 80). Iz ovog približno tačno označenog geografskog položaja vidi se odmah da to nije grad Petrovac, a i po samoj iskvarenoj riječi, Poderaftidža, izlazi da je Ćatib-Čelebija imao na umu predjeo (i on kaže "jedan od predjela") Podrašnicu, koja zaista leži od planine Crne Gore na istok (više nešto na sjeveroistok), u kojoj se i danas jedno selo tako zove i u kojoj i danas žive samo Srbi i niko više. Uostalom, u razrješavanju teške i zamršene Hadži-Kalfine topografije ima u gos. Novakovića, što se tiče barem Bosne, još dosta netačnosti ili, bolje reći, neuspjelih rješavanja turskih rebusa, što će možda zgodnom prilikom ispraviti pozvaniji i spremniji od mene. Mi smo ovaj put samo konstatovali da je Poderaftidža - Podrašnica, a ne grad Bos. Petrovac. Banja Luka Agrarni odnosi u Rumuniji prije zakona od 1864. Agrarni odnosi u Rumuniji prije 1864. Tekst je pisan za prvi broj banjalučkog Razvitka 1910. godine. Kao što se vidi iz bilješke ispod teksta, prikaz se odnosi na knjigu koja je samo godinu dana ranije izišla u Lajpcigu na njemačkom jeziku. ___ Kad ko boluje od kakve teške rane, uvijek ga interesuje da li je još ko drugi imao istu ili sličnu ranu; ako ju je imao, kako se ta rana pojavila; kako se u toku vremena razvijala; kakve je lijekove bolesnik upotrebljavao; da li je rana od pojedinih lijekova zarastala i zamlaćivala se ili ne; šta je uzrok tome, ako nije, i kakvi bi se lijekovi upotrebili da se rana trajno zaliječi ili barem da se bolovi ublaže. Mnogi bolesnici kažu da ovako prostosrdačno raspitivanje i interesovanje nije, često puta, prolazilo bez izvjesne stvarne koristi. Ovo upoređenje sa ranama učinismo poglavito stoga da se lakše razumije što se mi, pored svog agrarnog pitanja, interesujemo i socijalnim prilikama Rumunije u vrijeme oslobođenja kmetova, koje je izvršeno jednim državnim udarom i zakonom od 24. avgusta 1864. Rumunija je bila i ostala do danas isključivo agrikulturna država. Iz više uzroka industrija joj se nije mogla razviti, a predmeti izvoza i trgovine poglavito su agrikulturni proizvodi i stoka. Ko poznaje pobliže društveno uređenje i trule ekonomsko-političke prilike ove balkanske države, ne može se dovoljno načuditi kako se o njoj na Zapadu, naročito u Austriji i Njemačkoj, ima povoljno mišljenje i u svako doba lijepa riječ. Ne može se, velimo, načuditi, ali je to vrlo lako objasniti njenim političkim odnosima prema Trojnom ili, da tačniji budemo, prema Dvojnom savezu: Austriji i Njemačkoj. Tek katkad samo izbije na površinu u javnom mišljenju ovih zapadnih država po koja gorčija riječ i oštrija napomena - naravno, u prijateljskom tonu - da se, recimo, zaštite Jevreji ili da se uredi nesnosno agrarno pitanje "ugleda radi koji Rumunija uživa kao jedina država reda i jedini elemenat mira na Balkanu", kao što je to, na priliku, bilo u novije vrijeme, u proljeće 1907, kad su se pojavili krvavi agrarni nemiri. Ne upuštajući se u razmatranje tih pošljednjih krvavih nemira, koje je izazvalo zamršeno i nesnosno agrarno stanje, mi ćemo ovdje, po svojim bilješkama i, poglavito, po jednoj rumunskoj knjizi na njemačkom jeziku*, dati kratku sliku agrarnog odnosa - odnosa između kmeta i spahije, kako bi se to u nas reklo - u vrijeme oslobođenja rumunskih seljaka. Bez sumnje jedan od najznatnijih događaja u istoriji rumunskog agrarnog pitanja jeste pomenuti zakon od 24. avgusta 1864, iako on nije ni blizu donio željenih uspjeha kojima su se nadali rumunski rodoljubi i iskreni prijatelji rumunskog seljaka. Kada je knez Kuza, bez odobrenja narodnog predstavništva - ako se ta riječ smije upotrebiti za rumunsku komoru -, oglasio agrarni zakon od 24. avgusta 1864, još tada priznavahu podunavske pokrajine, Vlaška i Moldavska, vrhovnu tursku vlast - poznati sultanov suverenitet. Obe pokrajine brojile su u to vrijeme blizu 4,000.000 gotovo isključivo seoskog stanovništva, koje se dijelilo na slobodne i neslobodne težake. Slobodnih težaka - u Moldavskoj nazvani Raseschi, a u Vlaškoj Moschneni - bilo je do 107.000 kuća. Raštrkani i narijetko nastanjeni po brdskim krajevima, ovi slobodni seljaci bavljahu se uglavnom stočarstvom, voćarstvom, proizvođenjem sira, rakije od šljiva itd. Oni su slobodno raspolagali svojom privatnom svojinom. Neslobodni seljaci, robovi - njih preko 400.000 kuća - podijeljeni bijahu prema teglećoj marvi, volovima, u tri reda. U prvi red dolazili su oni seljaci koji su imali četiri vola i više, u drugi koji su imali dva vola, a u treći red bacani su svi oni neslobodni težaci koji nisu imali nijednog vola. Svi su oni stajali prema spahiji u položaju koji se osnivao na zakupu. Spahija, označen u zakonu kao "vlasnik zemlje", mogao je u svako doba, bez ikakvog pitanja seljaka, prodati cijelo selo, dalje je mogao seljaka, "najamnika na svojoj zemlji", premjestiti, i ovo se često događalo u Vlaškoj. Njegovo kućište mogli su naslijediti sinovi mu, ako bi to spahija dopustio. "3ločeste i nepokorne" seljake spahija je mogao u svako vrijeme, bez ikakvih formalnosti, dignuti s kućišta. Takođe se seljak morao seliti, kad spahija ne bi imao za nj zemlje. Nakon polugodišnjeg otkaza i poslije ispunjenja izvjesnih uslova, kao plaćanje poreza, mogao je i seljak ići kud je htio - tako je barem stajalo zapisano u Organskom pravilniku od 1830. godine. Pošto su pogodbe za svojevoljno kretanje seljaka sa zemlje vrlo teške bile kad je to bojeru - rumunskom spahiji - išlo u račun, seljak je stvarno bio prikovan za zemlju, bez samoopredjeljenja i lične slobode, rob u pravom smislu riječi. U Vlaškoj se mogao seljak koristiti šumom za svoje domaće potrebe, u Moldavskoj, naprotiv, morao se radi toga naročito sporazumjeti sa bojerom. Sa krčevina je uzimana u Vlaškoj deseta oka, a u Moldavskoj je morao težak, prema pogodbi, izvjestan dan beglučiti. Od vina je u Moldavskoj davana deseta, a u Vlaškoj dvadeseta oka. Kad bi seljak ostavio zemlju, krčevine, vinogradi, kuću s kućnicom - sve je to obično ostajalo spahiji sa izvjesnom oštetom ili bez oštete. Samo je bojer imao pravo da drži mlinove, i seljak mu je morao davati desetu oku od samljevenog žita. Prodavanje pića bilo je u Moldavskoj isključiv monopol bojerski. U starije zakone bila je unijeta jedna odredba, po kojoj se je spahija obvezivao da će selu odstupiti do dvije trećine zemlje. To je bila samo policajna mjera na koju se, razumije se, bojeri nisu obazirali. Kuća s okućnicom - milć - bila je oslobođena od svakog davanja. U Vlaškoj je seljak tako malo imao zemlje na raspolaganju, da je jedva od nje mogao živjeti. Za uživanje ove zemlje seljak je morao, kao naknadu ili zakupninu, u Moldavskoj 72 dana, a u Vlaškoj 56 dana u godini raditi na begluku i davati od žita desetinu, a od sijena petinu. Ako spahiji ne bi trebalo radnih ruku, mogao je od seljaka za to tražiti novac ili ih je mogao upotrebiti za beglučenje na kom drugom svom imanju. Ako bi seljak, prema pogodbi sa spahijom ili zbog oskudice u slobodnoj zemlji, dobio manje zemlje nego što je to zakonom određeno, ipak se bojer u Moldavskoj nije odricao jednog dijela radnih ruku za beglučenje. U Vlaškoj se je morao tog odreći. Svaki oženjen čovjek imao je prava na izvjestan dio zemljišta, ali samo onda ako je bilo zemlje na raspolaganju. Beglučki posjedi bili su u Moldavskoj vrlo razvijeni i vrlo veliki; obuhvatali su isto toliko prostora koliko i seoska zemlja i bili su glavni izvor bojerskih prihoda. Ovdje su, u prvom redu, tražene radne ruke, jer broj seljaka koji su imali marve bio je neznatan. Zato su bojeri na svojim imanjima držali mašine i tegleću marvu. U brdskim krajevima bojeri su svu svoju zemlju razdijelili među seljake, koji su im zato plaćali zakupninu u novcu. U Vlaškoj su stvari stajale drukčije. Begluci su ovdje bili manji i nerazvijeniji. U cijeloj dunavskoj ravnici pored bojerskih begluka nalažahu se mnogobrojna seoska imanja od 20 do 30 ha. Pošto je ovdje "zakonsko" snabdjenje seljaka sa zemljom od strane bojera bilo naročito neznatno, bijahu prinuđeni seljaci da od spahije prizakupe "suvišak" pod izvjesnim pogodbama. U brdima, gdje su begluci često vrlo neznatni bili, seljaci su davali jedan dio usjeva koji su dogonili na aginsko guvno, a osim toga nešto u radu. U dunavskoj ravnici bijaše hak manji: desetina ili osmina. Zbog malog haka tražile su se velike usluge u radu i teglećoj marvi, kao i obrađivanje na komad. Često je spahija tražio da mu seljak o svom kruvu čitavu jednu parcelu obradi. Povrh svega toga seljak je morao spahijsko žito svesti na Dunav gdje lađe staju. Ključ za objašnjenje ovog sveopšteg poraboćenja rumunskog seljaka, kaže Jonesku, mora se tražiti u istoriji, u uticaju zemljišta, u uticaju ekonomskih i političkih činjenica, a meni se sve čini, da treba još dodati: i u prirodi same rase. Mi možemo pretpostaviti kakve hoćemo uzroke, ali ova suva i jeziva slika agrarnih prilika rumunskih ostaviće uvijek u nama težak, mučan utisak. Gavro Vučković Portret svoga zemljaka Gavre Vučkovića Krajišnika objavio je Kočić takođe u prvom broju banjalučkog Razvitka 1910. godine. Zanimljivo je da se u tekstu pominje i istorijska crtica "Knez Mikailo spasava Ratkovo", koje predstavlja odlomak iz Kočićeve pripovijetke "Zmijanje", objavljen u istom broju Razvitka. Kruševac misli da nije tačna godina rođenja Vučkovićevog koju Kočić navodi (1830) i, na osnovu jednog Vučkovićevog pisma kaže da je on, vjerovatnije, rođen 1826. (Vidi bilješku u Sabranim djelima, 1967, II, str. 364). Tekst označen brojem II, predstavlja bilješku koja je u časopisu data odvojeno od teksta, ali su ih već raniji priređivači objedinili, pa i mi to tako preuzimamo. ___ I U istorijskoj crtici Knjaz Mikailo spasava Ratkovo spominje se Gavro Vučković. Da bi se bolje shvatilo i razumjelo interesovanje kneza Mihaila i njegovog "doglavnika" za Gavru Vučkovića, kratko ćemo kazati ko je i šta je bio Gavro Vučković. Gavro se rodio u selu Dabru - kotar sanskomoski - 1830. godine. Vrativši se sa "učevine" iz Spljeta, otvorio je u Bos. Petrovcu nešto trgovine, baveći se i dalje više knjigom nego trgovinom; naročito se zanimao učenjem stranih jezika. Govorio je: turski, arapski i grčki potpuno, dobro talijanski i prilično francuski. U 28. godini (1858) izabran je za poslanika cijele Bosne i Hercegovine na "sobraniju" u Carigradu, koje je sazvano radi pretresanja vjerskih i prosvjetnih pitanja sviju pravoslavnih hrišćana u Turskoj imperiji. Na tom "sobraniju", koje pozadugo nije moglo početi svoje poslove, umno je i žilavo zastupao naš Gavro interese bosansko-hercegovačke pravoslavne crkve i naroda. Nije mogao mnogo uspjeti, jer je na "sobraniju" Grka isuviše bilo, a on se ljuto borio protiv zloupotreba grčkih vladika u Bosni, njihovog nedostojnog guljenja naroda, ponižavanja sveštenika i namjernog zanemarivanja narodne prosvjete. Pošto se to "sobranije" nije moglo pozadugo sastati zbog poznatog orijentalnog javašluka, ostao je Gavro nekoliko godina u Carigradu, trošeći i zadužujući se, jer predstavnici bosanskih pravoslavnih "obštestava" prestaše mu slati ugovorenu platu. Docnije je ta Gavrina plata, da bi se isplatio ogromni dug, razrezana na narod. To je dobro poznata gavrija. I danas se stariji ljudi, naročito sveštenici, sjećaju kad je kupljena po narodu gavrija, zbog koje je mnogozaslužni Gavro Vučković imao mnogo neprijatnih časova. Preselivši se iz Petrovca u Sarajevo, postade Gavro Vučković sarajevski kočobaša. Kako li je pri duši bilo sarajevskim gazdama, čorbadžijama i "plemićima" da ih zastupa i da im zapovijeda naša "krajišnička bena". Neprekidna klevetanja i muzevirske intrige učiniše te Gavro pade u nemilost kod svog "čestitog Osman-paše", kako ga on, u svojoj Riječi Krajišničkoj, zove. Prognaše ga u Akru u Maloj Aziji, odakle pobježe u Rusiju i poslije dođe u Srbiju, gdje je i umro mjeseca novembra 1876. godine. On je napisao i dvije brošure: Riječ Krajišnička i Robstvo u slobodi ili ogledalo pravde u Bosni. Šezdesetih godina, pored mudrog i lukavog reformatora Osman-paše, vulgo Topal-paše, bio je Gavro Vučković najviđeniji i najpopularniji javni narodni radnik u onovremenoj Bosni i Hercegovini. Gavrin suvremenik, "čestiti Osman-paša", razvio je živ i svestran rad, kao nijedan vezir prije njega ni poslije njega na opštem prosvećivanju i kulturnom i ekonomskom snaženju svog vilajeta: osniva se vilajetska štamparija; izdaju se novine na srpskom i turskom jeziku; otvaraju se na sve strane škole; grade se drumovi i javne zgrade; čine se pokušaji u reformovanju administrativne i zakonodavne vlasti; i vječno zamršeno agrarno pitanje zanima mudrog Topal-pašu. Razuzdani begovat, slomljen radom nemilosrdnog Tahir-paše i Ličanina Omer-paše, bio se gotovo sasvim primirio za Topal-pašina vakta. Zulumi se u manjoj mjeri javljaju, drumovi su mirniji, hajdučije nestaje... Najsjajnije doba bosanske istorije pod Turcima bez sumnje je vrijeme vezirovanja starog Topal-paše i javnog djelovanja Gavre Vučkovića Krajišnika. Gavro Vučković, talentovan, za svoje vrijeme u dovoljnoj mjeri obrazovan i spreman, uvijek voljan da pomogne gdje je trebalo pomoći, učinio je velike koristi svom narodu. Bio je fin, uglađen, trezvene i okretne prirode, živa temperamenta i borbena duha, i sa velikom lakoćom znao je iskoristiti svaku političku situaciju i svaku, iole povoljniju, priliku da koristi svojoj zemlji. Pored velikog smisla za stvaran i smišljen rad, imao je Gavro Vučković Krajišnik i nečeg specijalno krajišničkog u sebi, nečeg delijskog, junačkog, poetskog. Jahao je ata pod bogatim i sjajnim takumom - da ga boljeg u ono vrijeme nije jahao ni Turčin ni Srbin u butum Bosni i Hercegovini. Zbog tog njegovog krajišničkog saltaneta i ganiluka žučno su ga napadali politički protivnici u onovremenim zagrebačkim "Narodnim novinama" i novosadskom "Napretku". On im odgovara: "U zdravlju čestitog g. Osman-paše dobro znam da sablju pašem, dobra ata jašem, a đogata u povodu vodam; kome je drago nek mu srce cvati, kome je mrsko nek preda se gledi... A za moj zlatni sat sa lancem, lagirane kundure, svilenu ogrlicu, i za drugu lijepu obuku, kao bijele pantalone, rukavice - to, moj dragi, ljudesnici kao što je Gavro, treba..." Da li je što Gavro učinio i za odbranu Ratkova, još ništa pozitivno ne znamo. Samo znamo da se u Ratkovu održava kazivanje narodno kako su "svijetli knjaz Mikailo" i Gavro Vučković spasli Ratkovo. - Jedan naš mlađi pisac bavi se poodavno studiranjem rada i života ove naše krupne i zanimljive ličnosti političke, pa ćemo biti, nadamo se, i o tom obaviješteni koliko je tačno ovo narodno kazivanje. II Jedan neobjavljen rukopis Gavre Vučkovića Krajišnika. U prvom broju Razvitka donijeli smo jednu podužu bilješku o Gavri Vučkoviću Krajišniku, "predstavniku naroda bosanskog". U bilješci je spomenuto da je Gavro napisao i dvije brošire: Riječ Krajišnika i Robstvo u slobodi ili ogledalo pravde u Bosni. Ova pošljednja brošira štampana je u dvije sveske. Zanimljivi i neumorni Gavro, koji je, kako izgleda, mnogo držao do štampane riječi, spremio je rukopis i za treću svesku, ali nije mogao da je štampa. To je taj njegov neobjavljeni spis koji se danas kao našljedno vlasništvo nalazi u gosp. Petra Mirkovića, upravitelja narodne osnovne škole u Zenici. Spis je pisan tuđom rukom, a Gavrin je sastav, jezik i stil, i na više mjesta vide se njegove ispravke, dopune i mala objašnjenja. U jednom od narednih brojeva Razvitka donijećemo jedan omanji odlomak iz ovog neštampanog spisa Gavre Vučkovića Krajišnika. Nadamo se da će taj književni rad našeg Gavre zanimati čitaoce koji su željni da čuju riječ više o našoj bliskoj prošlosti i o Gavrinom stradanju u borbi za dobro naroda našeg. Naselja srpskih zemalja Tekst je objavljen u četvrtom broju banjalučkog Razvitka, 1910, a izraz je tada obnovljenih Kočićevih zanimanja za antropografska ispitivanja zavičaja i upute Jovana Cvijića u tom pravcu. ___ Dr Jovan Cvijić, profesor Univerziteta u Biogradu, iznio je već odavno jednu mnogostruko korisnu ideju i zasnovao jednu novu, široku i specijalno srpsku nauku na kojoj s uspjehom mogu raditi i ljudi koji nemaju posebnog naučnog obrazovanja, samo kad imaju prilično oštro promatralačko oko i toplu naklonost i ljubav prema jednom zanimljivom i korisnom poslu. Naselja srpskih zemalja zovu se izdanja Srpskog etnografskog zbornika koji izdaje Srpska kraljevska akademija. U tim izdanjima, od kojih je dosad izašlo šest knjiga sa Atlasom, objavljuje dr Jovan Cvijić rasprave i građu za antropogeografska proučavanja srpskih zemalja. Šta su antropogeografska proučavanja i šta se traži od jednog savjesnog i skromnog saradnika na tom poslu, kažu nam - što se posebno naše zemlje tiče - "Uputstva za proučavanje sela u Bosni i Hercegovini". Biograd 1904. Kao instruktivni primjeri i kao vrlo podesna uputa u ovaj korisni i nacionalni rad mogu se, između ostalih, smatrati dragocjeni radovi Cvijićevih učenika, Jovana Erdeljanovića "Donje Dragačevo" i Petra Mrkonjića "Srednje Polimje i Potarje", što bi se s teškom mukom moglo reći i za rad Svetozara Tomića "Drobnjak", a da i ne spominjemo krasnu i opširnu monografiju dr Jevte Dedijera "Hercegovina". Antropogeografiji nije ništa tuđe. Sve što se zove život i življenje i sve što je u ma kakvoj vezi s njim, predmet je ove velike i sjajne nauke, to mi instinktivno osjećamo, sluktimo, kako bi rekao njen umni osnivalac. Ova srpska nauka, srpska i po svom osnivaocu i po predmetu svog obrađivanja i oblasti proučavanja, teži da obuhvati sva vremena, sve oblasti i sve momente fizičkog, kulturnog i političkog života srpskog plemena. Metoda kojom se služi, pouzdana je, rad koji razvija u tom pravcu organizovan je i vođen jednom gipkom i energičnom rukom. Ovo naučno i nacionalno preduzeće srpskog naučenjaka, izuzevši Hercegovinu, nije našlo u našoj zemlji onoliko pažnje i predusretljivosti koliko zaslužuje; naročito u tom zaostaje naša Krajina, ta etnički vrlo zanimljiva i etnografski neobično svježa oblast. Ratoborni i ekspanzivni zmijanjski martolozi - stari dobri Bošnjani - koji su kao bujica poplavili današnju zapadnu i sjevernu Bosnu, isto tako plodni i zanimljivi Unčani ("Nema Unca do žarkoga sunca!") i vječito nemirna i nezadovoljna knežopoljska nacija, kao i "nevjerni" Timarci, dostojni su, držimo, da se antropogeografski i entnografski ispitaju i prouče. Bilo je jedno doba u našoj zemlji - to je vrijeme osamdesetih godina, vrijeme pokretanja "Dabro-bosanskog istočnika", "Bosanske vile" i izdavanja godišnjih šematizama - kada se je intenzivno i sa puno volje bavio naukom inteligentniji red naših ljudi, naročito narodni sveštenici i učitelji. To je doba mitropolita Kosanovića i rodoljubivog starca Đorđa Nikolajevića. Baveći se unekoliko i sami naukom, oni su prednjačili i podsticali na rad. Tada bijaše povrvilo u "nauku" sve što je moglo držati pero u ruci, kao što će docnije, devedesetih godina, pohrliti u "poeziju". Opisivanje razvalina, crkvina, starih knjiga, narodnih običaja, narodne nošnje, poslovica, zagonetaka, gataka, vračanja, jednom riječju, saopštavanje svega i svačega predmet je ovoj nervoznoj "naučnoj" trci i utrkivanju. Sav ovaj živahni rad, izgleda da je imao više vaspitno nego čisto naučno obilježje. "Eto, tako ti je to bilo, Srbine brate i Srpkinjo sele!" - obično su se tako ili slično tome završavali "naučni" radovi. To je bilo doba rada - samo da neke Krajišnike spomenemo - Petra Mirkovića, Koste Kovačevića, Steve Davidovića, mladog Petra St. Ivančevića i dr. Od sviju njih, izgleda da je Kosta Kovačević najviše, iako ne svakad, unosio u svoj posao trezvenosti, kritičnosti i realnog shvatanja, a najmanje Ivančević; pa ipak, i Ivančevićevi radovi, pored sve svoje neizbježne "srbkosti", imaju vrijednosti za antropogeografa, naročito njegove bilješke o pojedinim mjestima u oblasti Zmijanju. Po svršetku osamdesetih godina navali "pjesnička" bujica, mumlajući bijesno: "Ko originalno ne stvara za svoj mili srpski rod, neka se ukloni sa književnog polja!" To je potajno i zajedljivo mumlanje produžavano do kraja devedesetih godina. I stari se trudoljubivi radnici ukloniše, nešto zbog potcjenjivanja njihovog rada, nešto što se, valjda, iscrpoše i umoriše, a "pjesnici" navališe i zaglušiše atmosferu herceg-bosansku sa svojim plačevnim i bolnim stihovima, "djecom dragom srca svoga srbinskog". I u našoj zemlji nastaje jedno doba neprekidnog ridanja i kukanja kakvo se samo zamisliti može, sa svom onom besplodnošću i jalovošću koju neminovno sobom donosi jedno lažno i izvještačeno raspoloženje duše i duševnog života. Jedan od glavnih, možda, uzroka biće ovo što rekosmo, da je tako slab odziv u našoj zemlji našao članak dr Jovana Cvijića: "Uputstva za proučavanje sela u Bosni i Hercegovini", štampan u "Bosanskoj vili", broj 4 i 5, 1898. godine. A da šta bi drugo i moglo biti uzrok, kad svi znamo kako je herceg-bosanska rasa, kao nijedna grana našeg plemena, uvijek gotova i uvijek raspoložena da "piše" i "stvara". Antropogeografska ispitivanja u Hercegovini započeo je i dosta uradio pokojni Obren Đurić-Kozić, srbijanski vaspitanik, dok nije docnije došao J. Dedijer, isto tako sa srbijanskim shvatanjem nacionalnog rada i sa specijalnom spremom za ovu vrstu naučnog posla, i energično nastavio rad čiji rezultati čine naprijed pomenutu monografiju. U Bosni je u tom nacionalnom poslu slabo što urađeno, u Krajini pak gotovo ništa, a ako igdje ono je u našoj zemlji potrebno, vrlo potrebno razviti što intenzivnije antropogeografska ispitivanja u svima pravcima i u svima oblastima. Naša prošlost, kao ni jedne zemlje balkanske, tamna je i zamršena, naša kulturna i politička istorija zbog oskudice jasnih pisanih dokumenata neispitana je, ili ako je neko pitanje naučno i tretirano, ono je zbog nejasnosti i zbrkanosti raznih mišljenja postalo još zbrkanije i nejasnije, kao na primjer bogomilsko pitanje. Naša pisana istorija nije ništa drugo nego jedna bezobzirna zabluda, često puta apodiktički tvrđenih, i njih, ili barem većinu njih, mogu poništiti samo savjesno i svestrano preduzeta i izvršena antropogeografska ispitivanja. Narodni sveštenici, učitelji i svi oni koji su u neposrednom dodiru s narodom, učiniće jedno rodoljubivo djelo, ako se prime ovog zanimljivog i korisnog nacionalnog posla. Vršeći ga savjesno, oni će imati i jedno duševno uživanje i zadovoljstvo da sabiranjem sitnih i neznatnih fakata dođu do krupnih saznanja, za čiju istinitost često puta mogu naći potvrdu i u pisanim dokumentima. Istorija imena Banje Luke Napis je štampan u Razvitku br. 5-6, 1910. godine. "Jedan mlađi filolog" koji je u Otadžbini (1907, br. 13) pisao članak pod naslovom "Banja Luka, a ne Banjaluka" jeste sam Kočić. Njegov tekst je, naime, i tu potpisan. ___ Zanimljivo je i poučno upoznati se sa kratkom istorijom imena našeg grada. Banja Luka je stari grad, i ona se je, kako izgleda, u srednjem vijeku zvala Vrbaški Grad. Poslije osmanlijske najezde ona je jedno vrijeme bila i vezirski grad, i oko nje su vođene često žestoke i krvave vojne između Turaka i ćesarovaca, naročito u XVII i u početku XVIII vijeka. Današnja oblast banjolučka, koja se otprilike poklapa sa starom oblašću Zmijanjem, odvajkada je bila naseljena čistim srpskim elementom, i ona se može smatrati kao krajnja granica srpskog naseljenja prema zapadu. To uzgred rekosmo, a glavno nam je da pomoću istorijskih izvora i pozitivnog filološkog znanja iznesemo sve ono što znamo o imenu i postanku imena našeg grada. Vrlo mnogima je i danas nejasno kako je i od čega je postalo ime našeg grada. To je i dalo povoda jednom našem mlađem filologu da u bilješci "Banja Luka, a ne Banjaluka" iznese svoje tačno mišljenje o tom pitanju (banjolučka "Otadžbina", broj 13, 7. septembra 1907). Njegovo je mišljenje ispravno i, kako rekosmo, tačno. "Narod u Banjoj Luci - veli pisac - i oko nje govori: Banja Luka, Banje Luke, Banjoj Luci itd. Dakle, i u narodu je ono banja pridjev koji se mijenja. Ali ima učenih ljudi naše krvi i jezika koji nijesu baš načisto kako treba ovaj grad pisati, pa se onda strancima nije ni čuditi. Nijesu načisto zbog toga, jer ne znadu što ona riječ banja znači. Vuk je mislio da to dolazi od pridjeva bajni-a-o, drugi su opet tumačili da to dolazi od imenice banja, a treći od bajin-a-o, ali ni jedno od tih nagađanja nije tačno. Ovo je pravi pridjev koji je nekad u srpskom jeziku živio, a sačuvao se je do danas samo u imenu ovoga mjesta. Narod to osjeća kao pridjev, te ga i mijenja, ali je izgubio svijest o tom šta znači. Imena mjesta čuvaju svoj starinski oblik, te ako se u jeziku štošta razvija i mijenja, imena ipak ostaju uvijek ista. Tako je i u ovom slučaju. Banja Luka ne znači ništa drugo nego banova luka. Da je to istina, može se vidjeti iz povelje Kulina bana iz godine 1189. i iz jedne druge, bana Stjepana Kotromanića iz godine 1322. U povelji Kulinovoj stoji na jednom mjestu ovo: ja Radoe dijakú banú pisahü siţ knigu (Monumenta serbica, str. 2), a u onoj Kotromanićevoj ovo kolo lţbo postavi banü rodú". (Monumenta serbica, str. 101)". Uostalom, ovako je mislio i Daničić (vidi Rječnik Jugoslovenske akademije pod tom riječju). Vuk u svom Srpskom rječniku ima dva oblika imena našeg mjesta: Banja Luka i Bajna Luka. Otkud Vuku Bajna Luka? On je ime našeg grada u takom obliku mogao i čuti, a mogao ga je gdje i pročitati. Od naroda u oblasti banjolučkoj nije to mogao čuti, jer nije ovim krajevima prohodio, a da je i prohodio ne bi tu riječ u pomenutom obliku mogao čuti iz narodnih usta. Da je mogao gdje slučajno pročitati Bajna Luka, to dopuštamo, jer za to imamo dokumenata, kao što ćemo vidjeti kad budemo malo niže navodili srpske i strane izvore u kojima se javlja ime našeg mjesta. Najprije da se upitamo kakva je ono riječ bajna i šta ona znači? Da to nije, počem, pridjev bajan, u značenju čaroban, krasan? To odlučno moramo poreći, jer pridjev bajan nije opšta, zajednička riječ naroda. Ta je riječ narodu u Banjoj Luci i naširoko i nadugo od Banje Luke sasvim nepoznata. Nepoznata je, dalje, u svoj Bosni i Hercegovini, osim možda Mostara. Bi li smjeli još dalje ići i tvrditi da je u srpstvu znaju samo pjesnici i oni koji čitaju lirske pjesme i pišu rđave pejsaže? Pa šta znači onda riječ bajna? Mi se usuđujemo da damo ovo objašnjenje. Pisac pomenute bilješke "Banja Luka, a ne Banjaluka" u banjolučkoj "Otadžbini" dokazao je, na osnovu starih spomenika, da je postojao u srpskom jeziku pridjev banü -banov, koji se sačuvao u ovom obliku samo* u imenu našeg grada. Dalje je banü banj. Ako na ovu osnovu damo nastavak a za ženski rod, onda imamo banja. Ako sad slova n i j promijene svoja mjesta, imaćemo našu riječ bajna, a biće nam jasno i značenje te riječi. Bajna Luka je isto što i Banja Luka. Pridjev bajna ne znači, dakle, čarobna, lijepa, nego znači banja, banova. Metateza slova n i j i formiranje ovog pridjeva u oblik bajna izvršeno je, bez sumnje, pod uticajem kajkavskih dijalektičkih osobina, kao kod riječi konj - kojn, kostanj (kesten) - kostajn, Kostanjica - Kostajnica itd. Ime našeg grada kažu da još i danas stariji Muslimani, a možda i katolici ako ih ima, na granici prema Hrvatskoj, izgovaraju Bajna Luka, i to nas još više utvrđuje u uvjerenju da je to uticaj kajkavske dijalektičke osobine. Zanimljivo je konstatovati da je i nekim stranim piscima i putnicima zapinjalo oko za čudnovati oblik imena našeg mjesta, i oni su pokušavali da ga objasne. Tako imamo jedno objašnjenje tursko i jedno njemačko; tursko je iz XVII a njemačko s početka XVIII vijeka. Turski pisac Evlija Čelebija bio je 1662. godine u Banjoj Luci, i dao je u svom putopisu ovo objašnjenje o postanku njenog imena: "Banja veli se latinski ilidža, a pošto je izvan ovog šehera poviše bašča jedna ilidža, prozva se Banjom, a kada se kasnije pod kraj toga vremena osnovao jedan grad u ravnici, prozva se Luka, a kasnije narod spojio jedno s drugim i prozva se Banjaluka" (vidi "Glasnik zemaljskog muzeja u Bosni i Hercegovini" za 1908, str. 294). Kako se vidi Čelebino je tumačenje skroz netačno i neispravno, ono je isuviše tursko. Njega je na ovo čudnovato i proizvoljno tumačenje navelo to što je Banja Luka uistinu postala od dva grada. Prvi grad, koji se je nahodio u današnjem Gornjem Šeheru, osvojili su Turci od nevjernika, kako to tvrdi drugi turski pisac iz XVII vijeka, Hadži-Kalfa ili Ćatib Čelebija. Današnju banjolučku tvrđavu, oko koje se je razvio donji dio grada - centar današnje Banje Luke - podigao je docnije Ferhad-paša. Jedino je otuda i moglo nastati ono isuviše proizvoljno tvrđenje Čelebijino: "... a kasnije narod spojio jedno s drugim i prozva se Banjaluka". Nije nimalo sretnije ni pomenuto njemačko tumačenje koje se nalazi u jednom opisu Bosne i Hercegovine od nepoznata pisca. To je jedan vojnički izvještaj, vrlo pouzdan i tačan, i pisan je, po svoj prilici, pred operacije Evgena Savojskog protiv turskih zemalja. Nomenklatura pojedinih naših mjesta tačna je i gotovo bez zamjerke pravilna. Sve nam se čini da je ovaj izvještaj Srbin pisao. On piše: "Oberhalb Novoselija und gleich unter den Geburge, welches sich bis an die Verbas erstrecket, befinden sich 2 Bader, in bosnischer Sprache Banye genannt, woher die Vestung Banyaluca ihren Namen genommen" (vidi "Glasnik zemaljskog muzeja u Bosni i Hercegovini" za 1908, str. 101). Interesantno je što i ovaj nepoznati pisac, kao i Evlija Čelebija, dovodi postanak imena našeg grada u vezu sa riječju banja, iako naš svijet ni danas topla kupatila u Gornjem Šeheru ne zove banja nego samo auz.** Dalje, imamo i jedno novije, da kažemo hrvatsko, objašnjenje o postanku imena našeg grada. Anton Hangi, čovjek površan i neodlučan u ovakvim poslovima, pišući o Banjoj Luci i njenoj okolici u "Školskom vijesniku" za 1903, kaže ovo na 51. strani: "Odakle potječe današnje ime gradu "Banja Luka", ne zna se pravo. Jedni misle da od banje, sumpornog kupatila, koje su također Rimljani sagradili, drugi od bajne, čarobne luke, dok treći drže, da je ime gradu postalo od banova ili banske luke. Koje je mišljenje najispravnije, teško je reći. Među tijem za svoga skoro trogodišnjeg boravka u Banjaluci uvjerio sam se da narod vazda govori Banjaluka, a nikada Bajnaluka, pa zato mislim, da je ime gradu postalo od riječi banja luka ili banjska, to jest banova luka, a ne od bajna luka. Isto tako teško je reći da je ime gradu postalo od banje, jer je banja turska (sic!) riječ, a Banjaluka nosila je to ime i prije dolaska Osmanlija u ove zemlje. Uredništvo ga ispravlja u napomeni pod tekstom i kaže da seljački svijet govori "Bajna Luka". Ovo, razumije se, nije tačno jer naš narod sviju vjera govori samo Banja Luka. Potvrdu za to nalazimo i u narodnoj pjesmi: Podići ću gn'jezdo sokolovo, Baš u Bosni Selim alajbega, S Banje Luke dva brata Pašića. Uzaman, dakle, uredništvo "Školskog vjesnika" navodi za svoju tvrdnju pečat srpske pravoslavne opštine prije okupacije na kome stoji: "Srpsko-pravoslavna crkvena opština u Bajnoj Luci". Tvorac pečata banjalučke srpske crkvene opštine ili je bio stranac, što nije isključeno, ili je ime našeg grada u ovakvom obliku vidje u kakvoj knjizi ili zapisu. kao na priliku što je ovaj iz godine 1737: "Idoše Nemci pod Nišü i Vidin i "Baénţ Luku" Stari srpski zapisi i natpisi, knj. III, zapis 2727). To je, dakle, knjiški oblik i u narodu našem neobičan, a kao što je poznato, jedna od glavnih vrlina našeg starog spisateljskog svijeta bila je: što moguće dalje od naroda i narodnog svakidašnjeg govora! Osim toga, u rukama nam je i jedna "Čestitka počtennorodnomu gosp. Jovi Knežiću", koju mu je sačinio Adam Adžija, učitelj, jedna vrlo problematična ličnost iz pedesetih godina. Na toj čestitci, koja je svakako starija od pečata srpske opštine stoji: "u Banüoé Lucű na 18 neomvrpa 1854". Vidjeli smo nekoliko tumačenja naših i starih pisaca o postanku imena našeg mjesta. Pored sve svoje netačnosti, ona su ipak zanimljiva. Sad je na redu da navedemo neke izvore iz kojih će se vidjeti kako su naši i strani pisci pisali ime našeg grada, rastavljeno ili sastavljeno, smatrajući ga, prema tome, za jednu ili dvije riječi, da li su pisali Banjaluka, Banja Luka, Bajnaluka ili Bajna Luka. Odmah dodajmo da su u tom Nijemci, kao i svagdje kad su u pitanju tuđe riječi i njihov tačan izgovor, najnepouzdaniji i najspleteniji. Nije bez izvjesne zanimljivosti napomenuti da se u francuskim izvorima nalazi i pravilno Banja Luka. Gipki i svježi francuski duh osjetio je da su to dvije riječi. Srpski izvori: Banjaluka.: Iziđoše na Banţluku (Vidi Stari srpski zapisi, knj. III, zapis 2715.) Bajna Luka: Idoše Nemci podu Nišu i Vidin i Bannţ Luku (vidi kao gore, zapis 2727, dalje vidi Vukov Srpski rječnik). Banja Luka: Bang Luka. Dođoše Nimci na kţ na 1737 (kako i gore, zapis 5185, dalje Vukov Srpski rječnik i Rječnik Jugoslovenske akademije itd.). mmm Talijanski izvori: Bagnaluca: Appresso questo monasterio i la terra Bagnaluca con il sou castello, residentia del bassa di Bosna (vidi "Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Bosni i Hercegovini" za 4909. str. 72. Biskup fra Francisko di Stefano g. 1600. izvješćuje papu o stanju katoličke crkve u Bosni i uopšte o političkim prilikama u zemlji. Onda je katolika, prema tom izvještaju, u ovom kraju bilo samo 3000 duša). Bagnialucha:... et sop resepte rassare in Bagnialucha (vidi kao gore, str. 60). Francuski izvori: Bagnaluka: A Bagnaluka... Bagna-Lucca: La route de Jaizee a Bagna-Lucca est belle itd. Bania Lucka: Bania Lucka et le territorie de cette ville itd. Bania-Lucka (s pauzom):... le territorie de Bania-Lucka. Bagnalucka (sa c): Les premiers sont a Bagnalucka itd. (vidi za sve načine pisanja "Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja" u BiH za 1909, str. 315 i dalje. Ovo su izvješća Francuska o Bosni koja su pisali po nalogu Napoleonovu njegovi oficiri u prvoj polovini XIX vijeka). Njemački izvori: Banyaluca:... wocher die Vestung Banyaluca ihren Namen genommen (vidi "Glasnik Zem. muzeja" u BiH za 1908, str. 101). Banjaluka: (v. Brockhaus' Lexikon). Benaluka: (kao i gore). Banialuch: (v. Allgemeines hist. Lexikon, Leipzig, 1722. g.). Mi smo se u najskromnijoj mjeri poslužili izvorima, pa se ipak i iz ovo nekoliko podataka vidi velika šarolikost u pisanju imena naše varoši. Što ta šarolikost i nekonzekventnost u pisanju ovog imena i danas vlada, kriv je, u prvom redu, prijedlog banj, koji je izumro u živom govoru narodnom, i drugo, kriva je navika koja se u toku vremena i pod tuđim uticajem razvila i utvrdila. Napomene * Ovaj se pridjev u svom starom obliku sačuvao i u mjestu Binja Stijena kod Prače. Zm. ** Auz je arapska riječ i znači ograđena voda koja naviše izvire. Banjolučani kažu: idemo u auz, a nikad: idemo u banju. Kmetovsko pitanje u Bosni i Hercegovini Osvrt na knjigu pod tim naslovom objavio je Kočić u sarajevskoj Srpskoj riječi, VII/1911, br. 95. Iza imena Vojislav Hranić. pod kojim je objavljena, krio se njen pravi autor, poznati franjevac Jozo Markušić (Vidjeti bilješku T. Kruševca u Sabranim djelima, 1967, knj. II, str. 365) ___ Kmetsko-aginski odnošaji bez sumnje su jedno od najaktuelnijih pitanja u našoj zemlji. Ovo pitanje ne zanima samo ljude od pera, od nauke, ljude od aktivne politike, ono je svojom težinom prodrlo i u široke mase narodne. Lanjski agrarni nemiri u Krajini živ su dokaz koliko je to pitanje postalo nesnosno i aktuelno. Sa sviju strana čuje se poklik da se mora već jednom i u nas početi ozbiljno kidati sa kmetsko-aginskim odnošajima. U javnosti i u Saboru iznose se i zastupaju dva načina, dva principa za riješenje ovog krupnog nacionalno-ekonomskog pitanja: jedan je fakultativan, po dobrovoljnom sporazumu kmeta i age, a drugi obligatan, po kome bi morala država sve kmete odjednom da otkupi i agama isplati njihovo mirijsko vlasništvo. Prvi je princip, kako izgleda, privremeno pobijedio, jer je 5. aprila 1911. primljen u Saboru Zakon o dobrovoljnom otkupljivanju kmetovskih selišta. Među ono nekoliko ljudi, koji uporno i nepomirljivo zastupaju princip obligatnog otkupa kmetova, dolazi i pisac brošire: Kmetovsko pitanje u Bosni i Hercegovini, Vojislav Hranić. To je niz članaka koji su na prekid izlazili u "Hrvatskoj zajednici". Zbog uboge i pometene politike ljudi oko "Hrvatske zajednice", uredništvo je ovog lista u više mahova nekavaljerski dezavuisalo g. Hranića i komično se dva-tri puta ogradilo od njegovog nepomirljivog pisanja za obligatan otkup. Nimalo časno držanje "Hrvatske zajednice" i katoličkih poslanika u agrarnom pitanju bilo je, svakako, ono prvobitno zanimanje koje su u prijateljima kmetovskim pobudili članci gosp. Hranića. Otuda se danas i prima s nepovjerenjem i otvorenom hladnoćom sve što dolazi od katoličke strane. Vojislav Hranić, bez svake sumnje to je pseudonim, ali po stilu i jeziku vidi se odmah kome on redu ljudi pripada. Vojislav Hranić, to je bosanski franjevac, "pošljednji Mohikanac", pošljednji izdanik onih ljudi koji su u prošlosti, uistinu, svesrdno branili kmete i njihova prava. Vojislav Hranić, kad biskupi u Saboru glasaju za dalje kmetovanje, ostaje vjeran velikim tradicijama svoga malog reda i piše jednim specijalno franjevačkim, teško razumljivim i svarljivim, stilom i jezikom dugi niz članaka iz mračne i zbunjene prošlosti bosanskog feudalizma, pledirajući uporno za obligatan otkup kmetova. Brošura g. Hranića, pod uticajem ljudi i jedne mutne politike, pisana je veoma oprezno. Iz svakog, gotovo, retka osjeća se karakteristična osobina franjevačka: reći sve i nikog ne uvrijediti! Ono stalno pozivanje u pomoć g. Bašagića i njegove Kratke upute, kad hoće da Muslimanima kaže gorku istinu u oči, veoma je zanimljiv prilog za ispitivanje psihičkih osobina Male braće. To je njihovo tradicionalno vaspitanje, to je naslijeđeno od onih starih fratara koji su godinama sjedili pored silnih paša i vezira u medžlizima i raznim narodskim dogovorima: kazati sve što treba i nikog ne uvrijediti, to je bio osnovni tok sviju tih narodskih dogovora. U tome su franjevci pokazali neobično veliku vještinu, i često su puta koristili i narodu i pojedincima. Gosp. Hranić je u svom dobronamjernom poslu htio, pišući na prekid, od broja do broja lista, u kome su njegovi članci izlazili. Stoga nije uspio da nam dv jasnu i zaokrugljenu sliku postanka i razvitka agrarnih odnosa u našoj zemlji. On nam je, u čestitoj namjeri, dao samo go, surov i neobrađen materijal. Taj je materijal raznovrstan i, s malim izuzetkom, upotrebljiv. Jedan je članak posvećen kmetstvu prije pada Bosne, zatim se razlažu agrarni odnosi poslije pada, ukmećivanje i porabovanje hrišćanskog stanovništva, otimanje baština itd. Nisu dovoljno dokumentovani članci o kolonizovanju Bosne poslije kosovske bitke i za turskog vremena. Za antropogeografska i etnografska ispitivanja srpskih zemalja bilo bi od velike vrijednosti kad bi se mogla naučno konstatovati tvrdnja g. Hranića da su se Srbi poslije kosovske bitke naselili u Donjim krajevima, osobito u okolici Jajca. Iza toga pisac navodi hatišerif od Đilhane, 3. novembra 1839, opisuje skupštinu kmetskih i aginskih zastupnika, koju je sazvao Tahirina 1848. u Travnik, i to po "zapamćenjima" franjevca Nedića, koji je kao kmetski zastupnik na istoj skupštini učestvovao. Rad i tok skupštine veoma je nevješto opisan. Nema nikakvih zanimljivih detalja, nema ničeg intimnog i neposrednog što nam ne bi bilo poznato iz drugih zapisaka ili iz sjećanja narodnog. Nije nimalo zanimljivo što je vladika Ignjatije pristao na trećinu i što su se trećini protivila tri franjevca: Nedić, Šunjić i Dropuljić. Vladika Ignjatije je bio Grk, mislimo da je dovoljno to naglasiti, pa da se odmah shvati njegovo nerodoljubivo i nehumano držanje prema kmetskim interesima. Poslije toga nižu se kmetovske žalbe i molbe za popravak njihovog stanja i iznose se uzroci neuspjeha u agrarnim reformama, iza čega pisac saopštava pun tekst Saferske naredbe od 12. septembra 1859. Gotovo trećina brošire g. Hranića posvećena je agrarnim odnosima poslije okupacije Bosne i Hercegovine. U ovome dijelu brošire pokazao se je pisac kao veoma dobar poznavalac našeg naroda, njegova života, njegove duše i njegovih nadanja i očekivanja od nove uprave. Kmeti su se pouzdano nadali da će austro-ugarska uprava reformovati agrarno-pravne odnošaje barem prema pravnim odnošajima koji su postojali prije 1848. godine, ali, na žalost, sav rad nove uprave sastojao se je samo u tome što je Saferska naredba godine 1878. proglašena za osnovni agrarni zakon, i sve je drugo ostavljeno po starom. Kao god pod turskom upravom, kmeti su se i dalje neumorno borili i pisali molbe na carstvo, ali sa jednom razlikom: za turskog vremena njihove molbe imale su koliko-toliko uspjeha, pod austrijskom, pak, upravom one nisu nikad bile ni saslušane, a kamoli uslišane! Zatvaranja i proganjanja svih onih koji su se usudili dići glas protiv nesnosnog agrarnog stanja bila su stalno na dnevnom redu, i ta su zatvaranja i proganjanja bila mnogo češća i mnogo surovija nego pod turskom upravom. Pisac završuje svoju broširu da se "kmetovima mora temeljito pomoći, pa na koji bilo način! Razumije se da taj način mora biti pravedan. A pravedno je, humano, čast Bosne i državni interesi zahtjevaju, da se kmetovi što skorijim otkupom oslobode, time se ništa ne čini krivo agama. Njima će se platiti zemlja". Brošira g. Hranića niti je pregledna, niti je sređena kao što treba, niti je jasna - jasnost stila i jezika nije osobina naših franjevaca - niti je iscrpna, a obiluje u dovoljnoj mjeri i netačnim datima i površnim, sumnjivim, dovoljno nedokumentovanim izvođenjima. Ali, pored svih ovih nedostataka, ona ima svoju vrijednost. Namjera s kojom je pisana plemenita je, velika je i za svaku je pohvalu. Istorija Srba Konstantina Jiračeka Preveo Jovan Radonić. Prvi deo (do 1371). Prikaz poznatog Jirečekovog djela objavljen je u Bosanskoj vili, XXVI/1911, br. KJ. ___ Mi imamo nekoliko istorija i istorijica srpskog naroda. Zbog raznih uzroka, a najviše, možda, zbog nedovoljnosti pisanih dokumenata i zbog različitih suvih izvora koji često puta ništa ne kažu nego samo jedan drugom protivreče, naše su istorije mahom gola i dosadna prepričavanja pojedinih ustanaka, ratova, osvajanja gradova i nabrajanja godina kad se koji vladalac penjao i silazio sa prestola. Sve je to ispričano površno, mršavo, bez jače unutarnje veze između pojedinih istorijskih događaja. Uzalud ćete u jednom novom istorijskom djelu tražiti nešto novo, dotad nepoznato i neobjavljeno. Uvijek ćete udariti na ponovno, oskudno prepričavanje onog što ste već toliko puta čitali. Uistinu, mi nemamo prave istorije. Ni u jednom djelu dosad nismo našli sistematski, živo i plastično predstavljen, politički, kulturni i socijalni život naših predaka. Svako novo istorijsko djelo donosilo je sobom i jedno novo razočarenje. Istorija srpskog naroda od dra St. Stanojevića, za koju je toliko lijepih riječi unaprijed kazano, tipičan je primjer za ovu našu tvrdnju. Pored toga, u nas je veoma lako postati istoričarski autoritet. Treba samo nekoliko dana prosjediti u kakvoj većoj biblioteci, dokopati se kakvih neobjavljenih akata i dokumenata, objaviti ih i prepričati svojim riječima, pa je stvar gotova. Tipičan i sjajan primjer je za ovo mali dr Aleksa Ivić. Naši su istoričari jedna osobena vrsta naučenjaka. To su besprimjerne svađalice i prznice, i istom onda kad se između se pokavže, kad se počnu onako sokački i nevaspitno grditi i psovati po novinama i časopisima, istom onda vidimo mi svu bijedu i naučnu golotinju njihovu. Naši istoričari svojim nesolidnim polemikama i rijetko kad valjanim radovima poljuljali su u nama i ono malo povjerenja što smo ga imali u njihovu spremnost i savjesnost. Zato je za sve one koji vole da čitaju istoriju svoga naroda pojava Istorije Srba g. K. Jirečeka jedan događaj. G. Jireček uživa u Evropi velik naučnički glas. On je, to je van svake sumnje, najbolji poznavalac prošlosti slovenskih naroda na Balkanu. Kao rijetko ko, on je postigao svojim savjesnim i dugim radom da se uživi i duboko prodre u tamnu i zbrkanu prošlost, u razorena i iščezla naselja starih naroda, i u raznovrsne tragove minulih civilizacija zanimljivog i šarolikog Balkanskog poluostrva. Kao niko dosad, on je shvatio i u novoj svjetlosti predstavio naselja i formiranja pojedinih slovenskih država na Balkanu i dao živu i svježu sliku njihovog političkog i kulturnog života. Ovim prvim dijelom Istorije Srba, koji obuhvata događaje iz života našeg naroda od najstarijih vremena do 1371. godine, u kojoj je izišao u stručnom i odličnom prevodu g. dra Jovana Radonića, unosi se u pisane naše istorije nešto novo, svježe. Preko mnogih istorijskih momenata, koji su nam i otprije bili poznati, prelijeva se sada jedna osobena i prijatna svjetlost. Ljudi i događaji čine nam se sada bliži i poznatiji. Ovo kapitalno djelo odličnog slovenskog istoričara odlikuje se izobiljem novih zanimljivih detalja i činjenica, dosad sasvim nepoznatih i nerastumačenih, i to visoko diže cijenu ovoj dragocjenoj knjizi. Ovaj prvi dio nije opširan koliko bi, možda, mogao da bude; sve je zbijeno i koncizno, i samo je rečeno ono i onoliko što se i koliko se moglo dokumentovati pouzdanim i nesumnjivim izvorima. G. Jireček je isuviše savjestan i oprezan naučnik. Ne pokreće on pitanja za koja nema dovoljno tačnih i sigurnih dokaza. Zato smo mi uzaman tražili da što novo čujemo o pravnm i tačnim granicama srpskog i hrvatskog naselja u novoj otadžbini. Ni o zbunjenom bogomilskom problemu ne nađosmo nijedne nove riječi, ni jednog jedinog novog slovca! U pojedinačno razmatranje Istorije Srba mi ne mislimo ulaziti. Htjeli smo samo da naglasimo veliku vrijednost njenu i da na nju obratimo pažnju onima koji žele da se što bolje i svestranije upoznaju s prošlošću svoga naroda. O programu obnovljene "Otadžbine" Programski tekst za prvi broj ovog lista u njegovom sarajevskom periodu štampan je na njegovoj prvoj strani 1911. godine. ___ Sarajevo, 24. avgusta 1911. Dne 31. marta 1910. g. dovršio je svoj zadatak Odbor tridesetdevetorice, koji je tada u ime čitavog srpskog naroda Bosne i Hercegovine imao da izradi program. Taj program, koga će se "Otadžbina" čvrsto držati, glasi ovako: I. Bosna i Hercegovina treba da postanu samostalna upravna oblast sa svima obilježjima države, čuvajući svoju jedinstvenost i istorijsko-političku individualnost, te treba nastojati da Saboru odgovorna vlada postane izvršilac sporazumnih odluka krune i naroda bez posredovanja i kontrole drugih vlada. Sve poslove koji se tiču isključivo Bosne i Hercegovine treba da se i isključivo rješavaju zakonima stvorenim u bosansko-hercegovačkom Saboru. U pragmatički zajedničkim poslovima treba osigurati Bosni i Hercegovini paritet u odlučivanju, a u ugovornim zajedničkim poslovima treba osigurati pravo na sklapanje ugovora. II. U pogledu unutarnjeg uređenja stavljamo se na stanovište ustavne, parlamentarne, demokratske i pravne države. Zakonodavnu i nadzornu vlast treba da vrši narodno predstavništvo izabrano opštim, direktnim, jednakim i tajnim pravom glasa, bez konfesionalnih granica, zaštićavajući manjine proporcionalnim sistemom. Stoga tražimo odgovornu vladu, jednostavnu administraciju, potpunu nezavisnost sudova, stvaranje upravnog suda i odgovornost države za štetu nanesenu pojedincima od njenih organa. III. Smatrajući slobodu svakog državljanina u odlučivanju sa svojijem radom kao osnovicu svestranog napretka, mi ističemo da je riješenje agrarnog pitanja najvažniji predmet budućega rada saborskoga. Obvezni otkup kmetova, koji bi uzela država u svoje ruke, smatramo jedinim pravilnim riješenjem ovoga životnog pitanja za sve slojeve naroda i za samu državu. U pogledu načina otkupa treba nastojati postići sporazum zainteresovanih faktora osiguravajući težaku stečeno vlasništvo, čuvajući ga od opasnosti rasparčavanja i od kasnijeg eksploatisanja. Uticaj države na privredni razvitak građana treba upraviti na zaštitu domaćega rada. Upotrebu šuma i erarnog zemljišta treba riješiti u korist težaka. Minimum egzistencije treba osloboditi od poreza i ovrhe. Radnicima treba osigurati uslove mirnoga rada i kulturnoga života. IV. Prosvjetu treba raširiti u najšire slojeve naroda. Školsku nastavu treba izmijeniti u nacionalnom i slobodoumnom duhu. Srpski jezik treba uvesti kao isključivi u sva državna zvanja osiguravajući prvenstvo ćirilici. Jednakopravnost vjera treba u svakom pogledu osigurati. V. Unapređivanje zdravstvenoga stanja i higijensko vaspitanje naroda. VI. Pomaganje svih nacionalnih institucija, koje u gore istaknutom pravcu rade. VII. Kao taktiku naglašujemo postepenost u isticanju pitanja prema želji i snazi naroda i opštoj situaciji. Prema ostalim vjerama treba da stojimo na stanovištu vjerske tolerancije, a prema svima sugrađanima na stanovištu zajedničkih interesa. U proglasu, kojim je Odbor tridesetdevetorice propratio program, kaže se još i ovo: "Ove opće, osnovne tačke programa, služiće poslanicima, koje narod izabere da ga zastupaju u Saboru, kao uputstvo u kojim granicama treba da se kreće njihov rad, a narodu će služiti kao podloga za kritiku rada njegovih poslanika". Program su potpisali svi izabrani poslanici, koji stvoriše jedinstveni Srpski klub. Koji god znade kakvu je vjeru narod imao u svojim poslanicima i kakve je nade u njih polagao, morao je očekivati da će oni to povjerenje umjeti i opravdati. Ali razočaranje je brzo nastalo. Iza jedva godinu i po "saborisanja", došao je narod do uvjerenja da se u većini svojih poslanika prevario. Umjesto odlučne borbe, vidio je beskrajno popuštanje i ulagivanje vladi, umjesto došljednog držanja programa, dočekao je narod da je Srpski klub izdao taj program, u svima njegovim bitnim tačkama. Neodgovornoj neparlamentarnoj vladi glasao je Srpski klub prvi budžet, i time joj glasao povjerenje. Da se držao II tačke programa, koji se stavlja na "stanovište ustavne, parlamentarne, demokratske i pravne države" i traži "odgovornu vladu", nikad joj budžeta glasati ne bi smio. Jer današnja je vlada i neustavna i neparlamentarna i nedemokratska i neodgovorna. U I tački programa zahtijeva se da Bosna i Hercegovina postane "samostalna upravna oblast sa svima obilježjima države, čuvajući svoju jedinstvenost i istorijsko-političku individualnost", a jedan ugledan član Kluba, uz burno pljeskanje svojih drugova, izjavljuje se javno u Saboru za dualizam, kao "izvrstan instrumenat", iako taj "instrumenat" potpuno isključuje autonomiju naše otadžbine, koju u programu tražimo. I danas vladaju isti agrarni odnošaji, iako je vlada proturila svoj zakon o fakultativnom otkupu kmetova. I danas važi III tačka programa, gdje se kaže: "Obvezni otkup kmetova, koji bi uzela država u svoje ruke, smatramo jedinim pravilnim rješenjem ovoga životnog pitanja za sve slojeve naroda i za samu državu". Srpski klub je glasao za fakultativnu osnovu, i tako izdao i III tačku programa i svoj narod i samu državu. Još imade mnogo krupnijih i sitnijih pogrešaka, koje je Srpski klub počinio. Ali najgora i najteža je izdaja, koju je taj Klub počinio na samom narodu. Jer narod bi mogao izgubiti svu vjeru u svoju inteligenciju i omladinu, kad vidi kako ga iznevjeriše njegovi "najbolji" sinovi. Nastupila bi apatija i mlitavost i nepovjerenje u samog sebe, gdje bi vlada postizavala sve što bi htjela. Nastupila bi korupcija u Saboru i izvan njega, kao što je već i započelo. Vlada bi se sve više osilila i narod posve prezrela, koji joj bira onake mameluke i šalje u Sabor. Narod bi spavao mrtvim snom, a klale bi ga gladne uši i gmizavci. Jednom riječi nastupilo bi idealno stanje za političke šićardžije i lukave vlastodršce. Nastao bi mir koji bi bio nalik na groblje. Da ne bude sasvim tako, da se ta grobna tišina, u kojoj te jeza hvata, prekine da se čuje muški i jasni glas, koji je neugodan silnicima i puzavcima, ali je ugodan potištenima i poništenima na selu i u gradovima - izlazi "Otadžbina". Bošnjakluk Kočićev osvrt povodom brošure Vladimira Ćorovića o Mehmed-begu Kapetanoviću-Ljubušaku štampan je takođe u prvom broju sarajevske Otadžbine, a zatim i u posebnoj knjizi Kočićevih tekstova iz "Otadžbine" (Sarajevo, 1912). Stavovi izneseni u ovom tekstu karakteristični su za Kočićeva politička gledišta. Međutim, današnja književna istoriografija ocjenjuje rad ovog muslimanskog kulturnog radnika i u njegovim pozitivnim prosvjetiteljskim aspektima. __ U izdanju "Instituta za proučavanje Balkana" izašla je književna slika Mehmed-beg Kapetanović, koju je napisao g. dr Vladimir Ćorović. Štampana je latinicom "iz mnogo razloga, a glavni je taj, što je on (Kapetanović) svm većinu svojih djela objavio tim pismom iako se inače služio u životu bosanskom (!) ćirilicom". U ovoj maloj knjižici od 37 strana dao nam je trudoljubivi g. Ćorović sliku javnog rada i života jednog uglednog Muslimana, uglednog više po svome porijeklu, po častima koje je zauzimao i po ordenima koje je nosio, nego po svojoj istinskoj književnoj vrijednosti i javnom radu. Strogo uzevši, Mehmed-beg Kapetanović nema nikakve veze sa pravom književnošću. Sav njegov književni rad kretao se je u skupljanju i objavljivanju narodnih umotvorina, u prevođenju s istočnih jezika i izdavanju tuđih stvari. Ono što je originalno dao stoji van književnosti. Njegove političke brošire i polemički članci daju utisak, da ih je "pisao" čovjek koji je uvijek voljan i raspoložen da potpiše što drugi napiše. "Prema tome, njegov književni značaj i nije u književnosti", kao što tačno veli g. pisac. Pa u čemu je njegov značaj? Ili, da određeniji budemo, u čem je značaj ove knjižice g. Ćorovića? Sa jednom vanrednom savjesnošću, koja ne dopušta da se stvari drukčije zovu nego svojim pravim imenom, dao nam je g. Ćorović mjesto književne slike i nehotice sliku života i političkog rada jednog bosanskog feudalca. Iako je Mehmed-beg Kapetanović Hercegovac, iz Vitine kod Ljubuškog, ipak iz njegove cjelokupne ličnosti odudara onaj sebični i uski bošnjakluk, sa svom svojom odvratnom nacionalnom bezbojnošću i bezdanom, feudalnom požudom za sabiranjem materijalnih dobara, raznih položaja, časti i titula. Iz cijelog njegovog rada i života ne vidi se ni jedna jedina crta ljubavi prema otadžbini i narodu iz koga je ponikao, ne samo prema onom dijelu naroda koji je od njega vjerom odvojen, nego ni prema onom s kojim je vezan vjerom i dugim tradicijama. Potpuno odsustvo svake intimnije i uzvišenije ljubavi prema cjelokupnoj otadžbini, osnovno je obilježje feudalne duše bosanske. Feudalno rodoljublje bosansko niti je prelazilo niti prelazi granice posjeda koje su označene u tapijama i udutnamama. U vrijeme velikih nesreća koje su snalazile otadžbinu, služili su bosanski feudalci i Dubrovčanima i madžarskim krajevima i Turcima i svakome ko bi im samo zajamčio i eventualno proširio njihove posjede. Mentalitet agrarne aristokratije bosanske prošao je kroz raznovrsne faze, ali je u suštini ostao isti. Ograničen je, nesposoban je da se razvije i obrazuje za više ciljeve ljudskog života; sve se vrti oko posjeda i teferiča. Ni kroz dugi istorijski život pod bosanskim kraljevima, ni za vrijeme duge turske vladavine, a najmanje pod novom upravom taj red ljudi sa silnim posjedima i bogatstvom nikad ništa nije stvorio ni u kulturnom ni u političkom životu što bi se moglo s priznanjem pomenuti i zabilježiti. Lijen, trom u duši svojoj do skrajnjih granica, stvoren jedino da živi od tuđe muke, izdavao je otadžbinu i mijenjao najintimnija uvjerenja samo da se održi u posjedu svojih imanja koja su mu garantovala bezbrižan i raskošan život. Primivši islam, primio je sa nevjerovatnom lakoćom u se nešto tako tuđe, tako daleko, tako azijsko i nesvojstveno slovenskoj duši i bogomilskim poimanjima koje je do tada tvrdoglavo ispovijedao! Čitav jedan viši stalež krenuo je vjerom - jedinstven primjer u istoriji! - i bez i najmanje griže savjesti počeo je mjesto hrišćanskog kralja da služi turskog sultana. Prošlo je i davno minulo doba trgovanja vjerom, a možda bi on to i danas učinio, jer je feudalni bošnjakluk stvorio iza okupacije poznatu ciničku mudrost: "Ako što bude - krst na se, a prase preda se!" Poslije osvojenja bosanske države za nekoliko vijekova ništa mi ne čujemo o bosanskim feudalcima. Toliko je samo zabilježeno da su svi listom izdali otadžbinu, primili islam, mjesto povelja uzeli berate i stali u službu sultanu. Tek kad je popustila centralna vlast u Carigradu i oslabila snaga Turskog carstva, izbija na površinu feudalni bošnjakluk, raspojasan i razuzdan do krajnjih granica ljudske svireposti. Kad je u Turskoj pod uticajem evropskih država započela reforma akcija, zavođenju reforama najljuće su se opirali bosanski feudalci. Nije to bio otpor protiv ukidanja ili sužavanja njihovih legitimnih prava, nije to bila ni borba za tobožnju autonomiju Bosne i Hercegovine, kao što to pogrešno stoji zabilježeno u nekim istorijskim djelima. Treba ne znati psihologiju bošnjakluka u suštini njegovoj, pa vjerovati u ovo pogrešno mišljenje. Zar feudalni bošnjakluk sa svojom duhovnom tromošću da se izdigne do te velike ideje? Zar bosanski feudalci, koji niti znaju niti su ikada znali ni subašama svojim da uhvate račune, zar oni da izvojšte i organizuju jednu samostalnu upravnu cjelinu? Njihov otpor protiv reforama nije ništa drugo nego borba jednog praznoglavog elementa nerada i nereda koji se je digao protiv svih zakonitih obaveza prema društvu i državi, koji je oblaporno zinuo da uzme sve i da ništa ne dv. Izrazit i punokrvan tip onih koji uzimaju sve i ne daju ništa, ocrtao nam je g. dr Ćorović u svojoj knjižici Mehmed-beg Kapetanović. Kroz cio život i rad Mehmed-bega Kapetanovića manifestuje se bošnjakluk u punom cvjetanju i sa svima svojim ružnim osobenostima. Rođen 1839. u selu Vitini kod Ljubuškog na starom dobru bogatih begova Kapetanovića, muselima i kapetana ljubuških, on je za turske uprave bio pokupio gotovo sve časti i položaje što su se uopšte mogli dobiti. I pored svega toga, bio je, po svom izričitom priznanju, murtat, i radio je protiv interesa Visokog Devleta. Imao je stalno veza sa Austrijom, bio je austrijski čovjek. Kao član turskog parlamenta pisao je iz Carigrada fra Grgi Martiću: "Odavde ne nadam se nikakvom spašenju, ako nam ne bude od komšije (tj. Austrije) spasa, to jedino". Za vrijeme Hadži-Lojine bune morao je kao obilježeni murtat bježati iz Sarajeva. Dok plevaljski muftija desetkuje oko Tuzle Saparijeve redove, dok ljuti Krajišnici izgone austrijske soldate iz baljolučkog grada, stari murtat, krijući se od grma do grma, privlači se u Vrgorac đeneralu Jovanoviću i izjavljuje mu svoju lojalnost. Poslije okupacije, kao jedan od najlojalnijih feudalaca, ostaje stalno na površini i zauzima veoma ugledne položaje, uvijek spreman da predvodi poklonstvene deputacije i da bezobzirno demantuje u novinama i broširama sve one velike nepravde koje su činjene zemlji i narodu. Za to je bogato i raskošno nagrađivan. To je godilo njegovoj feudalnoj taštini, jer je mnogo polagao na činove, titule i počasna zvanja. I kad je svega toga u dovoljnoj mjeri imao, on predaje molbu "da mu se uzme u obzir na porijeklo, činove koje je do sada imao i na njegovo lojalno osjećanje; to mu je sve trebalo radi toga da mogne dobiti austrijsko plemstvo, titulu grofa: da nam se austro-ugarsko viteško plemstvo s naslovom grofa ujedno podijeliti premilostivo udostoji". Ovdje feudalni bošnjakluk dostiže vrhunac svoga cvjetanja. Iz ovoga begova postupka vidi se jasno, kako i sama feudalna gospoda bosanska malo drže do svog tobožnjeg istorijskog plemstva. Njima je draže isprošeno austrougarsko - koga u stvari biće da i nema, već ima posebno austrijsko i posebno ugarsko - nego njihovo istorijsko plemstvo. I ova činjenica baca veoma karakterističnu svjetlost na feudalnu dušu bosansku, koja je podesna, često puta, za krajnje suprotnosti. Bezdana sebičnost, kao osnovna crta njena, čini je vrlo pogodnom da primi u se najsuprotnije elemente mišljenja i osjećanja. Feudalni bošnjakluk, povučen u mračne kule i čardake koji se sami od sebe ruše i osipaju, bez volje i sposobnosti za rad, bez ljubavi za cjelokupnu zemlju, sa sebičnim moralom, ispaštajući teške grijehe počinjene u prošlosti, i kapajući nad svojim grešnim hakom, koji je tako pakosno podgrizao životne žile jednom velikom carstvu, počeo se je već odavno sam u sebi živ raspadati. Kao prokletstvo, kao kakva nakazna avet iz srednjevjekovnih legenda, on je stegao poda se, u nemoći svojoj, plodne ravnice, doline i brežuljke, sprečavajući pod zaštitom nesuvremenih zakona, zastarjelih privilegija i pisama, da se kroz dragu zemlju našu i vazduh naš ne probiju žive i životvorne sile koje će nas osvježiti i osnažiti za punu borbu i punu pobjedu. Ali uzaman su svi zakoni koji se protive duhu vremena, uzaman su sve privilegije i pisma pored svemoćnog i svesilnog ručnog pisma Njegovog Veličanstva - Vremena. Porezi pod Turcima Objavljeno u Otadžbini br. 6-7 iz 1911. godine. Pasus o reformnom radu vezira Osman-paše je, kao što primjećuje T. Kruševac, "unekoliko ponavljanje iz prikaza Kečetovih istorijskih uspomena i članaka o Gavri Vučkoviću, samo sad nešto šire" (Sabrana djela, 1967, knj. II, str. 365). ___ Piscu ovoga članka potrebno je odmah naglasiti, da su podaci za tursku poresku legislativu vrlo skromni. Za neke poreze mi i nemamo u dovoljnoj mjeri neposrednih i pouzdanih izvora. Pored svega toga, pokušaćemo da damo, ma i površnu, sliku turskih neposrednih poreza koji, uglavnom, i danas postoje, jer su naši procentualni porezi sa malim dopunama i dobrosrećna sulusvergija umne tvorevine turskog zakonodavca. Da bi se ispravno shvatio sistem neposrednih poreza jedne zemlje, kako u cjelini tako i u pojedinostima, bezuslovno je potrebno znati njegov postanak i razvitak u vezi sa ekonomskom i društvenom sredinom iz koje je ponikao. Kao i mnoge druge socijalne i državne reforme, koje danas postoje u evropskim, kulturnim državama, i sistem neposrednih objektivnih poreza plod je velike francuske revolucije, i on jasno nosi na sebi uticaj staroga režima. Jedna od glavnih težnja revolucionarne epohe bila je: postaviti platca dalje od dodira sa organima državne vlasti i po mogućstvu organizovati porezovanje samo na osnovi spoljašnjih znakova. Čak sva istorija pokušaja da se u današnjem vijeku zavede u Francuskoj porez na prihod pokazuje na sebi, u izvjesnoj mjeri, uticaj starog režima, tj. pokazuje težnju da se zavede izračunavanje prihoda po sistemu spoljašnjih znakova. Naravno da pri tome nije bilo ni riječi o zbiranju prihoda, jer ne samo da nisu htjeli ulaziti u razmatranje ličnih odnosa nosioca poreza, nego su, naprotiv, željeli da ga stave što dalje od fiskusa, jednom riječju, radi te svrhe porez je trebalo vezati isključivo sa objektom porezivanja. Ta prekomjerna težnja, koja danas nije ništa drugo nego jedan prost anahronizam, stvorila je u Francuskoj i poznatu vrstu poreza, porez na vrata i prozore. Uticaj francuske poreske politike docnije se je razvio i zavladao, više-manje, cijelom Evropom. Nemiješanje državne vlasti u privatne imovne odnose pojedinaca postalo je lozinka, a ujedno s tim raširio se je i sistem neposrednih, objektivnih poreza po evropskim državama. Šezdesetih godina javlja se i Turska da se koristi francuskom reformom na polju poreske politike. Tih godina vezirovao je na Bosni mudri i neumorni reformator i veliki rodoljub turski Šerif Osman-paša, vulgo Topal-paša, vezir koji je, poslije Gazi Husref-bega, najviše sjedio na vezirskoj stolici bosanskoj. Ovaj pametni i prosvijećeni Osmanlija bio je razvio neobično živ i svestran rad, kao nijedan vezir prije njega ni poslije njega, na opštem prosvjećivanju i kulturnom i ekonomskom snaženju svoga vilajeta: osniva se vilajetska štamparija; izdaju se novine na turskom i srpskom jeziku (ćirilicom); štampaju se školske knjige i kalendari; otvaraju se škole na sve strane; grade se drumovi i javne zgrade; osnivaju se akcionarska društva za prenos robe; čine se pokušaji u reformovanju administracije; i vječno zamršeno agrarno pitanje zanima mudrog Topal-pašu. Stalno nezadovoljni i opozicionalni begovat bosanski, slomljen radom nemilosrdnog Tahir-paše i goropadnog Ličanina Omer-paše, bio se je gotovo sasvim primirio za Topal-pašina vakta. Ono nešto razbijenih zaostataka opozicije što se je vrnulo iz progonstva potrpao je lukavi Osmanlija Topal-paša u razne carske službe sa masnim ajlucima i tako im oduzeo i pošljednji zračak snage i popularnosti u narodu. Zbog sređenih policajno-upravnih prilika u oblasti lične i imovne bezbjednosti produktivnost zemlje i narodnog rada postepeno se diže; saobraćaj i promet sve se jače razvija; trgovina i javni poslovi teku da ne može biti ljepše; iz godine u godinu osjeća se sve jači priliv hrišćanskog seoskog stanovništva u varoši, koje se polagano dižu i napreduju; zulumi se i obična nasilja sve u manjoj mjeri javljaju, carski su drumovi sve mirniji i sigurniji, hajdučije nestaje. Najsjajnije i relativno najmirnije doba bosanske istorije pod Turcima bez sumnje je vrijeme vezirovanja starog i mudrog Topal-paše. U tom i takom vremenu započela je u Bosni i Hercegovini reforma starog paušalnog poreza po imanju, po kudretu, tzv. vergije, carske mirije, koja je zavedena u Turskoj, po svoj prilici, nakon ukidanja spahijskog sistema (1840), i koju su prvobitno plaćali isključivo zemljoradnici sviju vjera, dok nije 1856. godine uspjelo reformama serašćera Omer-paše da jednu trećinu, sulus-vergijskog davanja formalno svali sa preopterećenih kmetova na age. Otuda se ovaj veoma primitivni porez po imanju u nas zove sulusvergija. Šta je vergija, sulusvergija? Ovo je pitanje na mjestu kad pogledamo budžet i vidimo da već u dva budžeta (za 1910. i 1911) stalno figurira konstantna suma 68.000 kruna ovog poreza, koji je upravo toliko velik da pokriva platu i doplatke modernog valije i njegovog civilnog doglavnika. Dalje je ovo pitanje na mjestu ako hoćemo uopšte da shvatimo raznovrsne izvore turskih poreza prije i poslije ukidanja spahijskog sistema. Prema prirodi davanja u osvojenim hrišćanskim zemljama pod Turcima postojale su četiri vrste poreza: porez u živoj djeci ili danak u krvi, porez u narodnoj snazi, porez u zemaljskim proizvodima, i porez u novcu. Porez u živoj djeci ili danak u krvi plaćali su hrišćani četiri provincije svake pete godine, dajući sultanu 10.000 najljepše, najkršnije i najzdravije djece od 10 do 12 godina. Ta su djeca turčena u Carigradu i vrlo brižljivo spremana za vojnički život. Od njih su poslije postajali oni silni i čuveni janičari koji su kao pješaci ratovali. Uzimanje ovog poreza stavljalo je roditelje na neiskazane muke i patnje. Oni su u svom očajnom položaju dolazili na vrlo teške misli: često su navalično sami sakatili svoju kršnu i zdravu djecu, i najposlije počeli su nejaku djecu poslije desete, a prije dvanaeste godine ženiti, da bi ih na ovaj način zadržali i sačuvali, znajući da Turci nisu htjeli nipošto da raskidaju bračne veze. I ovo je bilo jedino spasonosno sredstvo protiv uzimanja djece i teškog mučenja roditelja. Davanje danka u krvi trajalo je skoro nepuna dva vijeka u srpskim zemljama. Kad je zavladala opšta korupcija u Carigradu, u prvoj polovini XVII vijeka, počelo je davanje danka u krvi opadati i već ga je nestalo 1656. godine. Porez u narodnoj snazi (raznovrsni nameti, kulučenja i beglučenja), kao i porez u zemaljskim proizvodima, ostali su u suštini onakvi kakvi su bili i prije ukidanja spahiluka. Samo je primanje poreza u zemaljskim proizvodima, desetine, prešlo sa spahije na državu, a beglučenje je formalno ukinuto u Bosni i Hercegovini 1848. godine. Četvrta vrsta poreza, porez u novcu, bila je veoma složena i komplikovana i mogla je postojati jedino pored spahijskog uređenja. Ukidanje spahijskog sistema moralo je neminovno izazvati reformu ovog poreza, koji je za nas od velikog interesa, jer je na njegovo mjesto stupila vergija, docnije u nas nazvana sulusvergija, obuhvatajući u sebi sva novčana davanja osim carskog čibuka, kako je narod zvao porez na sitnu stoku, držeći valjda da se sultan duvani iz ovog poreza, i harača koji je promijenio samo ime i prozvao se askerija, vojnica. U porez u novcu dolazio je: 1. Carski harač, porez na zemlju, koji su plaćali pokoreni stanovnici nemuslimani za gaženje i obrađivanje carske zemlje. 2. Carski čibuk, porez na stoku, koji je plaćan za svaku ovcu, kozu i ostala grla u prvo vrijeme po 1S aspru na godinu. Veličinu i harača i carskog čibuka određivao je sam sultan, i ona je bila utvrđena za duži niz decenija. 3. Carska spahijska glavnica, koja je imala nekakvih devet vrsta plaćanja: plaćala se je izvjesna suma na svako oženjeno lice, na svaki mlin, na svaki kazan, na svaku baštu za povrće, na svaku trmku pčela, na svako krmče, na svaki vinogradski prostor od 1000 loza, od svake ženidbe, od svake umrle starješinske glave. Ovoliko su plaćali zemljoradnici koji su živjeli na hasovima. Tako se i toliko se isto plaćalo i spahijama, kojima je sultan ustupio zemlju na uživanje, kao i čitluk-sahibijama. 4. Carski lični porez, koji se je u Bosni i Hercegovini zvao serbezija. Služio je za izdržavanje vezira, njegovog činovništva i carske vojske. Plaćali su ga hrišćani za sigurnost svoje glave i života, da mogu rahat, serbez živjeti u carskom zdravlju. Ovaj se je porez plaćao od glave porodičnog starješine, tj. od porodice, zadruge, bez obzira na broj zadružnih članova, i izgleda da je bio od značajnog uticaja na stvaranje velikih porodica i zadruga, za koje se već danas može tvrditi da nisu neke samonikle, specijalno srpske ustanove nego su se razvile i obrazovale pod teškim ekonomskim i političkim prilikama za turske vladavine. Osim ovih redovnih novčanih dacija bilo je i neredovnih. Komorija je neredovna dacija. Davana je u vrijeme kakvog obližnjeg rata, npr. sa Crnom Gorom. Iznosila je 2 do 4 cvancike. Za te bi se novce kupovala pšenica ili ječam i naimali konji i momci koji će goniti komoru za vojskom do bojnog polja. Krvarina je takođe neredovna dacija. Nju je plaćalo mjesto u kome bi se našao ubijen čovjek, kad se za ubicu nije moglo saznati. Selo ili više obližnjih sela platila bi 5000-10.000 groša krvarine kao neku kaznu za nesposobnost turskih činovnika. (Krvarina se i danas plaća u Bosni i Hercegovini pod imenom kontribucije!) Osim ovih redovnih i neredovnih novčanih davanja plaćao je pravoslavni dio našeg naroda i tzv. dimnicu, vladičarinu, za izdržavanje vladika i njihovih dvorova. Ona je naplaćivana od naroda 6-7 godina i za okupacione uprave. Godine 1880. počela je zemaljska vlada plaćati vladike iz državne kase, a narodu je objavljeno da je tobože vladičarina ukinuta. U stvari nije bilo tako, jer je poreska vlast i dalje, sve do 20. aprila 1884, dakle pune četiri godine, u svojoj režiji posebno kupila vladičarinu. Tek okružnicom Zemaljske vlade od 19. maja 1884. ukinuta je i stvarno vladikarina - kako se taj porez u okružnici vladinoj nakazno zove - i naređeno je poreznim uredima "da odmah u otpad stave sve iznose vladikarine, koji do 20. aprila 1884. u propisu stoje". Vladičarina se je plaćala od svake pravoslavne kuće, od svakog dima - otuda joj i ime dimnica - i iznosila je pred okupaciju u Dabrobosanskoj eparhiji 5 groša i 2 pare (45 novč.), u Zvorničko-tuzlanskoj 8 groša i 12 para (74 novč.), a u Zahumsko-hercegovačkoj eparhiji 7 groša i 28 para (68 novč.). Pored ove redovne novčane dacije imao je pravoslavni dio našeg naroda, upravo šezdesetih godina, da plati i jednu neredovnu novčanu daciju. To je u pravoslavnom dijelu našeg naroda dobro poznata gavrija. Godine 1858. u 28. godini života izabran je Gavro Vučković Krajišnik za poslanika cijele Bosne i Hercegovine na "sobraniju" u Carigradu, koje bijaše sazvano radi pretresanja vjerskih i prosvjetnih pitanja sviju pravoslavnih hrišćana u Turskoj imperiji. Pošto se to "sobranije" nije moglo pozadugo sastati zbog poznatog orijentalnog javašluka, ostao je Gavro Vučković Krajišnik nekoliko godina u Carigradu, trošeći i zadužujući se, jer mu predstavnici srpskih pravoslavnih "obštestava" prestaše slati ugovorenu platu. Docnije je ta Gavrina plata, da bi se isplatio, za ono vrijeme ogromni dug, razrezana na narod. I danas se stariji ljudi, naročito stariji sveštenici, sjećaju kad je po narodu kupljena gavrija, zbog koje je vrlo zaslužni Gavro Vučković Krajišnik imao mnogo neprijatnih časova. Izuzimajući neredovne novčane dacije: komoriju i kravarinu, zatim vladičarinu, koju su vladike posebno kupile i gavriju, koja nije nikada sva naplaćena, onda harač, koji se je povećao i promijenio u askeriju, i carski čibuk, porez na sitnu stoku, koji su Turci pošljednji put regulisali u Bosni i Hercegovini godine 1867. - izgleda da su sva ostala novčana davanja supsumovana, nakon ukidanja spahijskog sistema, pod vergiju, docnije u nas nazvanu sulusvergiju. Kao što je uopšte poznato, sulusvergija je paušalan porez. Paušalnu kvotu za pojedine kotare utvrđivalo je ministarstvo finansija u Carigradu, a za političke opštine kotarski ured ili kajmakamat po broju kuća. Općinska kvota dijelila se je dalje na sve one koji su bili podvrgnuti vergiji u dotičnoj općini. Kao spoljašnji znaci za mjerilo poreske snage služio je broj muških radnih lica jedne kuće, broj staja i tegleće marve. Rarezivanje vergije na pojedine kuće u selima vršili su sveštenici, knezovi, muktari i džematbaše na seoskim skupovima koji su naročito za to sazivani. Ovu je reformu uveo Oper-paša da bi suzbio zulume i nepravde koje su činili turski činovnici pri razrezivanju i kupljenju vergije i na koje se je narod stalno žalio. Uspjeh je bio slab, jer su sveštenici, kao glavni činioci u ovom poslu, bili mahom nepismeni. Aginski dio vergije, sulus, nije bio svuda ravnomjeran. U nekim kotarevima su age između se, prema svom imovinskom stanju, dijelile svoju paušalnu tangentu, a u nekim se je, opet, njihov sulus određivao ne po imanju age nego po vergijskom davanju kmeta. Često je dopuštano i to, da aga i kmet dragovoljno podijele između se vergajsko davanje. Vergija je utvrđivana i razrezivana na jedan veoma primitivan, čisto turski način. Kontingente za pojedine provincije, kao i kontingente za pojedine kajmakate u provincijama, utvrđivalo je ministarstvo finansija u Carigradu samovoljno, onako od oka, bez ikakvih statističkih podataka o broju stanovništva, o ekonomskom stanju i poreskoj snazi narodnoj. Tražilo se je koliko je trebalo Carigradu i nije se ni najmanje vodila briga može li narod i dati onoliko koliko se od njeg traži. Cio kontingenat jednog kotara, pa prema tome i čitave provincije, morao se je pod svaku cijenu, iz oka iz boka naplatiti. Uvođenjem administrativnih reforama nakon 1850. godine i stvaranjem mnogobrojnih novih činovničkih mjesta i kancelarija bosansko-hercegovački sulusvergijski kontingent stalno se je povećavao. Osim toga, razrezivanje je mahom vršeno uz mnogobrojne zloupotrebe. Viši i jači socijalni redovi, nenaviknuti ni na kakvo davanje nego samo na uzimanje, braneći se od poreskog tereta, zbacivali su gotovo sav porez na nižne nezaštićene i siromašne slojeve, i to je izazvalo silno nezadovoljstvo u narodu koje se često širilo i preko granica bosanskog vilajeta. Pošto su u Bosni i Hercegovini bile ranije uvedene izvjesne savremene reforme u oblasti administracije, riješila se je turska vlada da provede i poresku reformu, kako bi koliko-toliko podigla svoj tako nisko pali državni autoritet pred Evropom i kako bi fiskusu zajamčila stalne i izdašne prihode od poreskih izvora koji bi bili odvojeni od ličnosti nosioca poreza. U pobudama da se uvede nova poreska reforma, isticao se je jače politički nego fiskalni momenat. Turska je žudno težila za unutrašnjim mirom i sređenošću. To se najbolje vidi iz težnje starog Topal-paše da i desetinu, koja je turskim vlastima zadavala toliko glavobolje, reformiše, da mjesto desetine uvede neposredni porez na zemljište. On je u tom smislu bio izradio i jedan projekat, koji je na Visokoj Porti u prvi mah bio sa velikim zadovoljstvom primljen, ali je ipak docnije odbačen. Dalje se vidi politički momenat u turskim finansijama i težnja turske države da živi prema modernim državnim principima i u saglasnosti sa Evropom i u tome što je mnogo ranije nominalno ukinut harač. Novo vrijeme i evropske hrišćanske države neprekidno su se bunile protiv harača, koji nije bio u prvo doba težak, ali su nosioci ovog nevjerničkog danka bili izloženi raznovrsnim napastvovanjima. Svaka turska šuša, pošljednji turski golać, imao je prava da zazustavi hrišćanina i da ga siledžijski pita: "Vlaše, stani! Jesi li platio harač?!" Evropa se je bunila protiv harača ne kao poreza nego kao protiv jedne šerijatske ustanove koja stalno naglašuje nevoljnu i ropsku potčinjenost hrišćanskog stanovništva. I Turci se, napošljetku, dozvaše pameti i vidjevši kako se i u evropskim hrišćanskim državama često puta pod lijepim imenom kriju ružne stvari, pa obrnuše harač u askeriju, vojnicu, i veoma lako protumačiše Evropi zašto je udarena askerija na hrišćane, koja je iznosila 21 groš, a za bogatog hrišćanina često i 33 groša. Plaćali su je svi hrišćani od 1 do 60 godine života. Turska nije samo provela ovu klasičnu reformu harača. Ona je odlučno pristupila ukidanju i sulusvergije, da mjesto ovog paušalnog poreza uvede neku vrstu neposrednih, objektivnih, procentualnih poreza. Zakonom od 1860. naređeno je da se izvrši popis stanovništva i da se provede katastar po vrijednosti realiteta - emlak - u čitavoj zemlji, koji je, kako tvrdi dr Kečet, i dovršen 1866. godine. Na osnovu provedenog katastra realiteta i drugih radova za novu poresku reformu uvedeni su u nekim krajevima Bosne i Hercegovine, mjesto sulusvergije, procentualni porezi: zemljarina i kućarina 4%, kućna kirija 4% i porez na radnje 3%. Zbog nenadanog opozivanja Topal-paše sa bosanskog valiluka, zbog nesposobnosti docnijih vezira, naročito pokvarenog i podmitljivog Safe-paše, i zbog uskoro nastalih nemira, koji potresahu temeljima Turskog carstva - rad na ukidanju sulusvergie i uvađanju procentualnih poreza obustavljen je i u bosanskom poreskom sistemu - ako se uopšte može govoriti o kakvom sistemu - zavladao je haos koji i danas traje. Mora se, na kraju, naglasiti da je nova uprava najmanje pažnje posvećivala pravičnom uređenju poreskog pitanja, iako je narodu 1880. godine, pri provaćanju katastra Bosne i Hercegovine, nagoviješteno da će se porezi nakon premjera zemlje pravičnije urediti. Nova je uprava ostavila gotovo sve pri starom i po starom, samo je do krajnosti pooštrila mjere oko kontrolisanja i naplaćivanja poreza. Uzimala je gdje god je mogla i od koga je god mogla, ne vodeći ni najmanje računa o jednakosti i pravičnosti poreza, tom vrhovnom načelu poreske nauke. Ne može se tvrditi da su neposredni porezi pod Turcima bili laki i pravični, ali ih je narod ipak lakše snosio, jer nije o svakoj "sitnici" vođen račun, niti su se Turci - kakvi su da su - ikad služili egzekucijom. Stojan Novaković Na ovaj nepotpisani tekst u podlistku u Sarajevu obnovljene Otadžbine (1911, br. 22, na strani prvoj) skrenuo nam je pažnju dr Miodrag Vulin i mi smo, uzimajući u obzir Kočićeva stalna i duboka interesovanja za našu istoriju i njene tumače, odlučili da ga prvi put unesemo u sabrana djela ovog pisca kao njegov dosad previđeni napis. ___ Prvog novembra 1911. navršilo se je pedeset godina rada jednog od najvećih i najplodnijih srpskih književnika i naučenjaka, Stojana Novakovića. Sama Bibliografija njegovih raznovrsnih radova iznosi preko 380 strana. To je najbolji i najvidniji dokaz plodnosti i neprekidnog rada za pedeset godina. Stojan Novaković krupno je ime u srpstvu, daleko čuveno i svestrano poštovano. Još kao mladić od šesnaest godina počeo je da piše, ali se njegov pravi književni rad datira od 1861. godine. I za pedeset godina uradio je zaista mnogo, premnogo. Stojan Novaković najintenzivnije se je zanimao istorijom i filologijom. U ovoj oblasti naučnog rada i ispitivanja dao je nekoliko djela velike naučne vrijednosti. Njegovo izdanje Zakonika cara Dušana krasan je prilog za poznavanje pisanog prava i socijalnog života starih Srba. Njegova istorijska djela: Posljednji Brankovići, Tursko carstvo pred srpski ustanak i dr., kao i njegove studije iz kulturne prošlosti srpske: Župa, Grad, Selo, Baštinici i Pronijari, živ su dokaz da jedini Stojan Novaković odlično i svestrano poznaje našu prošlost koja je tako mutna i zamršena. U poslovima ove vrste naučnog ispitivanja on je najkompetentniji sudija i najbolji poznavalac kulturnog, socijalnog i ekonomskog života starih Srba. I kao prosvjetni radnik Stojan Novaković je mnogo dao svojoj zemlji. Kao ministar prosvjete i crkvenih poslova on je reformovao gimnazije, realke, bogosloviju, učiteljsku i Veliku Školu u svoje vrijeme. Osim toga, pisao je mnogobrojne šoklske udžbenike: istoriju srpske književnosti, sintaksu, čitanku za gimnazije itd. Kao državnik i političar bio je uvijek ispravan i savjestan do krajnjih granica. Nije bez zanimljivosti naglasiti da ovaj mudri i čestiti čovjek nije nikad bio umiješan u kojekakve afere, kojima Srbija u političkom životu preko mjere izobiluje. On se je uvijek znao održati na visini svog poziva, iako je bio član političke partije koja je po Srbiji u svoje vrijeme čuda i pokore činila. Pored svoga državničkog rada, on je pisao i političke studije u časovima odmora. Balkanska pitanja, Srpsko pitanje i Balkanska kriza itd. Knjižarnica Sv. B. Cvijanovića u Biogradu izdaće kroz koji dan njegovo novo djelo Politička istorija Srbije od Zaječarske bune (1883) do danas. Sva se njegova djela odlikuju dubokim poznavanjem stvari i prilika, i on nastoji da jedno pitanje objasni sa sviju strana i do najmanjih sitnica. On je pisao i o najkrupnijim pitanjima, a raspravljao je i o najneznatnijim stvarima, često puta o jednoj jedinoj riječi, s jezičnog ili kulturno-ekonomskog gledišta. Sva su njegova djela zadahnuta pohvalnom težnjom da se dozna istina, da se utvrde i osvijetle fakta iz naše mutne prošlosti. U toj težnji i u postignutim rezultatima Stojan Novaković mnogo je dao, i profesor Jiriček ima puno pravo kad ga proglašuje za jedino kompetentna sudiju u pitanjima kulturne istorije našeg naroda. Stojan Novaković je bio dva-triput ministar prosvjete i crkvenih poslova, a 1896. i 1908. ministar-predsjednik. Godine 1896. bila je madžarska milenijska izložba, koja je dovela do otvorenog konflikta između Srbije i Austro-Ugarske zbog nošenja amblema na izložbi, među kojima je nošena i veprova glava, znak koji je u svoje vrijeme označavao Srbiju. Stojan Novaković kao ministar predsjednik protestvovao je protiv tog suludog madžarskog postupka, na što js Austro-Ugarska odgovorila i zatvorila granicu izvozu. Njegovo držanje i pisanje za vrijeme aneksije još nam je svima u svježoj uspomeni. Težio je svima silama da očuva čast srpskog naroda. Gosp. Novaković je u 70. godini života, pa je ipak i danas svjež i pun volje i energije za rad. Predsjednik je Srpske kraljevske akademije nauka i Srpske književne zadruge. On i dalje neumorno radi na korist srpskog naroda, u čiju bolju i svjetliju budućnost tvrdo vjeruje. Rđavi i štetni narodni običaji Tekst je objavljen u sarajevskom listu Vjesnik, IV/1912, br. 16-20. Predstavlja zapravo osvrt na izvještaje poslane eparhijskom Savjetu u Sarajevu sa terena, ali sadrži i znatan broj zanimljivih Kočićevih ličnih uvida i znanja o tim pitanjima. ___ Inicijativu za skupljanje podataka o rđavim i štetnim običajima u narodu dao je Eparhijski upravni i prosvjetni savjet u Sarajevu svojim dopisom od 3. marta 1909. broj 197, koji je upućen Velikom upravnom i prosvjetnom savjetu. Savjet u Sarajevu je, veli se u dopisu, stekao uvjerenje da rđavi narodni običaji našem narodu nanose veliku materijalnu i moralnu štetu, pa je zato uputio dva svoja člana sveštenika da sastave nacrt jedne okružnice, koja će se u svrhu suzbijanja rđavih običaja razaslati čitavom sveštenstvu i narodu Dabrobosanske eparhije. Ali, uzevši u obzir da rđavi običaji, negdje više a negdje manje, nanose štetu našem narodu u čitavoj otadžbini, šalje Eparhijski savjet u Sarajevu oba nacrta gornje okružnice (jedan nacrt od g. Jove Simića iz Busovače i jedan od g. Svetozara Popovića iz Rudog), s molbom da Veliki savjet prema svojoj najboljoj uviđavnosti u gorespomenutu svrhu sastavi jednu okružnicu i da je uputi preko crkvenih opština i parohijskih zvanja čitavom sveštenstvu u narodu u našoj domovini. Na osnovu gornjeg dopisa Eparhijskog savjeta u Sarajevu riješio je Veliki upravni i prosvjetni savjet u svojoj sjednici od 4. maja 1909. da se zatraži izvješće o rđavim običajima u narodu od sve četiri eparhije, dodajući da će se u prvoj sjednici ovog Savjeta odrediti za ovu stvar poseban odbor. Ostvarujući ovo rješenje Veliki savjet razaslao je dopise na sva četiri eparhijska savjeta u zemlji i pozvao ih da preko područnih opština i parohijskih zvanja pribave podatke o rđavim običajima u narodu svojih eparhija. Ujedno su tražena i mišljenja opština i otačastvenog sveštenstva na koje rđave običaje treba obratiti naročitu pažnju i na koji bi se način najuspješnije moglo stati na put rđavim i štetnim narodnim običajima. Prema aktima konstatujem da Veliki savjet prvim svojim dopisima na eparhijske savjete nije imao mnogo uspjeha. Dana 28. maja 1910. javio se je samo Eparhijski upravni i prosvjetni savjet u Tuzli i poslao nekoliko originalnih dopisa o rđavim običajima od nekoliko područnih opština i parohijskih zvanja, i to od opština iz: Porebrica, Batkovića, Broca, Tumara, Dvorova i Zvornika, a od parohijskih zvanja iz: Bijeljine, Zagona, Porebrica, Gračanice, Batkovića, Tavne, Tumara. Puračića, Bukvika, Zabrđa, Gradačca, Kozluka, Osječana, Gornjeg Žabara i Jasenice. Primivši ovo nekoliko dopisa od Eparhijskog savjeta u Tuzli, Veliki upravni i prosvjetni savjet je 16. juna 1910. prezidijalnim putem ponovo pozvao savjete u Sarajevu, Mostaru i Banjoj Luci da udovolje ovamošnjem traženju, istaknutom u dopisu od 4. maja 1909. broj 141. Prema spisima najprije se javio Eparhijski upravni savjet u Sarajevu i poslao izvještaje od 37 opština i 45 parohijskih zvanja. Opštine su ove: Travnik, Podrašnica, Jezero, Peći, Ilijaš, Jajce, Graovo, Zenica, Sokolac, Vareš, Milići, Lijevno, Štrpci, Travnik, Vlasenice, Donji Vakuf, Uništa, Strojice, Cikote, Srebrnica, Rogatica, Sase, Osmaci, Pribojevići, Kravice, Koprivno-Jeremići, Bugojno, Varcar Vakuf, Drinjača, Blagaj, Bratunac, Glogovac, Blažuj, Gerzovo, Glamoč i Bilješevo, a ovo su parohijska zvanja: Vareš, Visoko, Dobrinje, Rogatica, Sokolac, Sokolovići, Godomilje-Živaljević, Višegrad I i II, Štrpci, Vlasenica, Milići, Cikote, Jeremići, Osmaci, Srebrnica, Bratunac, Visočnik-Karina, Drinjača, Travnik I i II, Zenica, Busovača, Žepče, Bugojno-Čipuljić, Brezičani, Oborci, Donji Vakuf, Blagaj, Jajce, Gustovara, Grbavica, Podrašnica, Gerzovo, Trnovo, Jezero, Pecka, Medna, Baraći, Lijevno, Gubin, Graovo, Peći, Glamoč, Na Kamen, Uništa i Ilijaš. Iza sarajevskog Eparhijskog savjeta javio se je prvi put mostarski Eparhijski savjet i poslao izvještje od ovih opština: Korjenići, Samobor, Meka Gruda. Pocrnje, Bijelo Polje, Zupci, Goražde, Lug, Mesari, Stolac, Duži, Foča, Biograd, Dobrićevo, Konjic, Gacko, Slivnica i Ulog, i od ovih parohijskih zvanja: Mostar, Ljubuški, Zvjerina, Fatnica, Bileća, Županjac, Ljubinje, Gacko, Lug, Konjic, Stolac, Bijelo Polje, Goražde, Čajniče, Mesari, Kruševice i Dabar. Eparhijski upravni i prosvjetni savjet u Mostaru poslao je drugi put 21. marta 1912. izvještaj o rđavim običajima i tog od crkveno-školskog odbora u Mostaru, Ljubinju, Nevesinju, Ljubuškom, Županjcu i Opličićima; od crkvenog odbora u Poljicu, Čelebićima, Gornjem Hrasnu, Ljubomiru i Dživaru; od manastirskog crkveno-školskog odbora u Zavali; od parohijskog zvanja: u Jabuci, Gorogašima, Poljicu, Čičevu, Fojnici kod Gacka, Foči, Trebinju, Gornjem Hrasnu, Korjenićima i Sutorini. Prema tome je Eparhijski savjet u Mostaru uspio da skupi podatke o rđavim običajima od 30 opština i 27 parohijskih zvanja, dok Eparhijski savjet u Banjoj Luci nije poslao ni jednog jedinog izvještaja o rđavim narodnim običajima. Tuzla je poslala izvještaje od 7 opština i 15 parohijskih zvanja, Sarajevo od 37 opština i 45 parohijskih zvanja. Prema tome, imamo 74 izvještaja o rđavim običajima od opština i 87 izvještaja od parohijskih zvanja, što skupa čini 161 izvještaj o rđavim narodnim običajima. Kad naglasimo, da mi imamo 333 opštine i 319 parohijskih zvanja, onda je ovaj broj od 161 izvještaja isuviše skroman. Osim toga, sadržina ovih izvještaja nije bogzna kako bogata i raznovrsna. Ništa u ovim izvještajima nema što mi ne bismo znali iz svog sopstvenog posmatranja narodnih rđavih običaja. Među ovim izvještajima ima i takvih dopisa pojedinih parohijskih zvanja i opština iz kojih se jasno vidi da neke opštine i parohijska zvanja nisu ni razumjeli što se od njih traži. U tom pogledu vrlo je karakterističan odgovor parohijskog zvanja u Čičevu (Hercegovina): "Milostivi arhipastiru! Začuđen sam vašem dopisu pod brojem 964. iz 1909. Sa rečenim dopisom traži se da gornji naslov da razjašnjenja o slabim ovamošnjim običajima. Gornji naslov ne zna nikakvog zlog običaja u ovoj parohiji da se nalazi, niti se upotrebljuju kakvi slabi običaji". Nije manje zanimljiv ni odgovor opštine u Poljicu, koji se svršava: "Kakvi običaji po drugim općinama vladaju, tako i kod nas. Ako nijesu bolji, nijesu gori". Isto tako je u jednom osobitom pravcu zanimljiv i odgovor crkvenog odbora u Ljubomiru, koji se tuži na špijavanje i odavanje. "Ovome bi se zlu, veli se u pomenutom odgovoru, najbolje na put stalo, da izdate zapovjed svještenicima, da proklinju na svakoj božanstvenoj službi odajnika, špijuna i vjerolomnika". Prema ovome, izgleda, da tamošnji narod strada i pati pod pošljedicama rđava života i rada kojekakvih problematičnih harambaša, pandura, bulukbaša i serdara, čije grudi u isti mah i za iste zasluge krase ordeni i srebrne medalje i crnogorskog knjaza i austrijskog cara i turskog sultana. Sad nam je sasvim jasno i razumljivo zašto se toliko žali crkveni odbor u Ljubomiru na "odajnike, špijune i vjerolomnike". Serdari su posijali sjeme, koje buja i napreduje u narodu nadugo i naširoko. Ima i vrlo naivnih i kao bezazlenih dopisa, kao što je to izvještaj crkvenog odbora iz Dživara: "Hvala bogu, kod nas nema nikakvih slabih ili rđavih običaja. Narod ljubi crkvu i svještenika, crkva i svještenik ljubi svoj narod. Poštuju se propisani postovi, svetkuju se po sv. crkvi određeni praznici. Pogledom na više rečeno, u ovoj opštini nema nikakvih rđavih običaja koje bi bilo od velike potrebe spriječiti". Ima dalje izvještača koji su se u prvi mah ustezali da saopšte narodne mane i rđave običaje iz bojazni da se ne zamjere svijetu svoga kraja. U tom je pogledu karakterističan početak dopisa protoprezviteratskog zvanja u Trebinju. Interesantan je sa svog sjajnog optimizma izvještaj g. Nikanora Dutine, jeromonaha manastira Zavale: "Čast je ovom odboru izvijestiti taj slavni naslov, da u ovoj općini kod našeg naroda nema nikakvih zlih običaja, osim što se pomalo uvlači piće i psovka, ali ni to nije prećerano". Taki mu je izvještaj, i to mu je sav izvještaj! Nije bez interesa ni izvještaj crkvenog odbora u Trnovu kod Sarajeva: "Dana 14. januara t. g. odbor je u svojoj sjednici uzeo u pretres naredbe slavnog Savjeta i došao do zaključka, da u narodu ovog opštinskog područja ne postoje nikakvi rđavi i štetni običaji". Valja naglasiti, napošljetku, i dopis parohijskog zvanja u Čelebićima kod Foče, koji se naročito tuži na nemoral koji šire žandarmi po narodu. Mi smo tako pregledali i u toku izlaganja spomenuli neke izvještaje koji su po svojoj sadržini i po shvatanju svojih dopisnika karakteristični, i koji često puta nemaju nikakve veze sa rđavim običajima, ali su u drugom pravcu zanimljivi. Ostali mnogo veći dio dopisa bavi se isključivo opisivanjem opštepoznatih i štetnih narodnih običaja, od kojih se najviše javljaju i najopširnije naglašuju, uglavnom, tri do četiri narodna običaja koji su, kako se danas nerazumno i primitivno provode, od velike štete i rđavih pošljedica i po moralni i po materijalni život širokih masa narodnih. U prvom redu rđav je i štetan običaj: način prekomjernog, raskalašnog i predugog slavljenja krsnog imena, daće zadušnice ili jedžeci, mirba s roditeljima odvedene odive i pir. Pored vračanja i gatanja i drugih sitnih mana i navika narodnih, izvještači se najviše tuže na način kako se ova četiri običaja nerazumno i nepametno slave i provode. Ovi su običaji duboko ukorijenjeni u masama narodnim. Njihov se postanak gubi u tamnoj i maglovitoj prošlosti razvitka ljudskog roda. Krsno ime, slava, svakako je izvjesna koncesija hrišćanske vjere mnogobožačkoj vjeri naših predaka. Srbi, primajući novu vjeru, hrišćanstvo, nisu se mogli tako lako odreći svojih domaćih patrona penata i njihovog slavljenja, nego su na dan prelaska u novu vjeru uzimali jednog hrišćanskog sveca da ga slave kao zaštitnika doma i plemena. Bez sumnje, i daće su zadušnice ili jedžeci prastari narodni običaj, koji se je razvio iz prinošenja žrtava za pokoj duše umrlih srodnika. Etnolozi zovu manizmom poštovanje duša roditelja i daljih i bližih srodnika. Manizam dolazi od latinske riječi tapez i znači "duše". Prost svijet zamišlja da pokojničke duše mogu raznovrsno da se drže prema živim potomcima i ostalim ljudima, kako kad: prijateljski i neprijateljski. Da se te duše umilostive ustanovljen im je kult, osobito pri pogrebu, daćama i zadušnicama, kad se iznosi jelo i piće na groblje. Kad se nešto jela ostavi na grobu, namijenjeno je pokojnicima, ali i kad se tu, na groblju, jede, zamišlja se da i duše nevidovno učestvuju u jedenju. Bogumili su jako isticali svoj manizam i spoljno, praveći svojim milim pokojnicima ogromne nadgrobne spomenike, za čije se tesanje i prenos od nekoliko hiljada kilograma morala zauzeti i napregnuti cijela porodica (Dr Simo Trajanović: "Nešto o preanimizmu i manizmu u Srba". Srpski književni glasnik od 16. jula 1912). I svm sam se jednom prilikom uvjerio o intenzivnom manizmu starih bogumila. Baveći se prije nekoliko godina po metodi našeg umnog naučenjaka dra Jovana Cvijića antropogeografskim ispitivanjima oblasti Zmijanja, koje poglavito leži na visiji između Sane i Vrbasa, sa prijatnim iznenađenjem sam opazio i konstatovao kako ova bogumilska groblja - narod ih tamošnji, iako je starosjedilački, tako ne zove nego mramorja, divovska ili grčka groblja - redovno zauzimaju lijepa, vidna i pogledna mjesta u prirodi. Kao krupni i bjeličasti planinski volovi leže gomile ogromnog četvrtastog kamenja i, izloženi pogledima sa sviju strana, mirno se prelijevaju u suncu i počivaju kao u dubokom snu. I kad ih čovjek pogleda, i nehotice ga obuzme osjećaj jezive planinske mistike i pobožnosti. Nisu nimalo mlađi, ako nisu stariji, ni običaji koji se vezuju za ženidbu, kao otmica djevojaka, mir, pir i pohode među prijatelje nakon vjenčanja. Otmica djevojaka, koja se i danas u mnogim našim krajevima, često puta, i nasilno vrši, praiskonski je običaj. Datum postanka ovog običaja pada u ono daleko i pradavno doba kad rod ljudski življaše kao i ostala stoka u prvobitnoj, primitivnoj gomili bez reda i po sistemu zajednice žena. Mati je bila sve u porodici, ona je bila nosilac porodičnog autoriteta i imala je porodično pravo nad djecom, jer se po pravilu za oceve nije znalo. To doba razvitka ljudskog roda sa punom porodičnom vlašću i porodičnim pravom matere zove nauka ginekokratijom, vladom žena. Tek docnije običaj otmice djevojaka oborio je autoritet i pravo ginekokratije i stvorio androkratiju, vladu ljudi. Na osvitku istorijskog vremena propala je vlada ginekokratije. Njenu je propast ubrzao običaj, otmičarski brak, Raubehe. Etnografska i etnološka ispitivanja utvrdila su, kako u prastaro doba tako i u sadašnjosti, kod prirodnih, nekulturnih naroda činjenicu o otmici djevojaka. Prvobitno su otimane žene iz tuđe primitivne gomile, iz tuđeg plemena. Ugrabljena žena smatrana je kao lično, individualno vlasništvo, dok je domaće ženskinje, prvo, bilo zajedničko svima muškarcima gomile i, drugo, ono je zauzimalo hegemonijalan položaj u porodici, osvećen dugim običajem, ali nije moglo dugo izdržati konkurenciju pred otetim ženama. Već sama draž nečeg novog i tuđeg davala je prvenstvo ugrabljenim ženama, i običaj otmice žena brzo se raširio. Nije bez interesa naglasiti da grčka istorija počinje sa otmicom Lijepe Jelene, a rimska istorija sa otmicom Sabinjanaka. Isto je tako karakteristično po otmicu, što otac evropske istoriografije Herodot počinje svoje djelo pričanjem o uzajamnom otimanju djevojaka između Grka i Azijata. Naveli smo ove rezultate istorijskih, etnografskih i etnoloških ispitivanja da se vidi pradavni i praiskonski postanak ovog običaja, koji se i danas u nas, pored toliko hiljada i hiljada godina razvitka ljudskog roda, praktikuje. I ništa više, čini mi se, kao ovaj običaj ne dokazuje kako smo u masama narodnim nekulturni i u opštem razvitku predaleko zaostali. Otmica djevojaka je opšti običaj sviju naroda i plemena na zemlji, pa prema tome i Srba. Samo je ovog običaja nestalo kod sviju kulturnih naroda, a u nas se je, iako u nešto blažoj formi, i do danas održao sa svojim rudimentima i svadbenim običajima, na primjer, mirba sa djevojačkim roditeljima poslije otmice ili prosidbe. U Aziji, gdje još neprestano traje stočarski, nomadski život, otmice su obična, svakidanja pojava. Kod Samojeda otmica se i danas vrši u najprimitivnijem obliku. Kod drugih sjevernoazijskih mongolskih plemena, osobito Tunguza i Kamčadala, bračna se veza ne smatra kao potpuna ako momak nije djevojku upljačkao i haljine joj pocijepao. Staro srpsko zakonodavstvo zabranjuje vrlo oštro otmicu djevojaka. Član 53. Zakonika cara Dušana, koji je donesen na Saboru 1349. i 1354. glasi: "I koji vlastelin uzme vladiku po sile, da mu se obe ruke odseku i nos ureže. Ako li sebar uzme po sile vladiku, da se obesi; ako li svoju drugu po sile uzme, da mu se obe ruke odseku i nos ureže". Kako se je bosansko srednjovjekovno zakonodavstvo odnosilo prema ovom običaju otmice djevojaka ne zna se, jer o tom nema sačuvanih pisanih dokumenata. Pod turskom vladavinom, koja se je slabo brinula za pravni red i poredak u porodicama nemuslimanskih naroda, izgleda, da se ovaj običaj nanovo jako razvio i raširio po svima srpskim oblastima. Da se je ovaj običaj bio jako razvio najbolje se vidi iz drakonskih naredaba protiv otmice djevojaka kad se Srbija pod Karađorđem i Milošem oslobodili neposredne otomanske vlasti. Karađorđe, na primjer, iako se i svm sa svojom Jelenom otmičarski oženio, ipak je na učestano ponavljanje otmica i njihovih rđavih pošljedica izdao naredbu koja glasi: "I onaj, koji devojku otme na silu, da se uhvati i starešini u ruke preda se smrtnom kaštigom kaštiguje. I pop, koji bi se usudio da venča otetu devojku sveštenstva hoće lišen biti". I u Bosni i Hercegovini zatekla je okupacija dosta razvijen i raširen običaj otmice djevojaka. U prvo vrijeme, sudovi su ovaj običaj smatrali za čist zločin nasilja i oštro su kažnjavali otmičare. Docnije su uvidjeli da je to narodni običaj i mnogo su blaže kažnjavali, naročito ako se nije nikakva tuča i nasilje činilo pri otmici djevojke. Pored svega toga, koliko ja lično znam, i danas se u Krajini, i među pravoslavnim i među muslimanima, pomalo otima po prvobitnom načinu. Otuda je iz osnova pogrešna tvrdnja dr M. V. Smiljanića kad veli: "U Bosni se prave otmice danas skoro nigdje ne pojavljuju" (Glas Srpske kraljevske akademije LXIV, str. 197). Ovu tvrdnju je dr Smiljanić uzeo od slabog učitelja fra Grge Martića iz Bogišića Zbornika. Kao neposredna pošljedica primitivnih, pravih otmica postoje u našem narodu još dvije vrste: prividne i ugovorene otmice, kako ih je nazvao dr Smiljanić. Pri prividnim otmicama postizava se proševina redovnim putem, pa ipak kad dođe dan svadbe vrši se prividna otmica. Momak i njegovi drugovi upotrebljuju prividno nasilne mjere da djevojku odvedu, a roditelji i prijatelji djevojački upotrebljuju prividno silu da odvođenje spriječe. Običaj prividnih otmica bio je nekada u srpskom narodu bez sumnje jako raširen, a danas mu ima malo tragova. Ugovorene otmice su takođe ostaci pravih otmica. One se izvode po pristanku i naročitom ugovoru momka i djevojke, a većinom bez znanja djevojačkih roditelja i ostale rodbine. Otme li se ili isprosi li se redovnim putem djevojka, nastupa ono na što se izvještači najviše tuže: mirba, mirenje. Mirba se ovako vrši: Momak ili njegovi roditelji pošlju izvjesnu ličnost sa ploskom rakije i pogačom budućim prijateljima da ih pita koga će dana momkovi roditelji moći da dođu na mirbu. Pošto je ugovoreni dan došao, onda se spreme obično svi momkovi iz kuće, njegovi rođaci i neki od komšija, ponesu sobom poviše pića, koje pečeno jagnje ili ovna i pogaču, pa idu u prijatelje. Djevojka ne ide s njima. Mirba traje ponekad do dva dana, i za sve to vrijeme momak povuče skoro sav trošak u jelu i piću, mada je u punčevoj kući. Glavno obilježje mirbe sastoji se u ovom: kad se postavi ručak i pošto svi posjedaju, onda otac momkov, njegov brat ili koji rođak izvadi kesu i meće na pogaču novac, pitajući: "Je li dosta, prijatelju?" I dokle god prijatelj ne reče "dosta", dotle on mora ređati po pogači novac. Ovo ređanje, kako izvještaji kažu, prelazi vrlo često i preko 300 kruna, ako prijatelji jedni drugim nisu u volji. Ako su jedni drugim u volji, mirba se na petoj i najdalje na desetoj desetici svrši. U ovom se slučaju svagda pomire, jer obe strane popuštaju malo po malo. Ova mirba može biti mnogo skuplja, kad se djevojka redovnim putem isprosi, jer se ona u vrijeme mirbe nalazi u roditeljskom domu. Svi su ovi ocrtani običaji čvrsto vezani za vjeru i svi su oni, prema izvještajima, od veoma rđavih pošljedica po materijalni i moralni život narodni. Krsna imena se negdje i po pet dana slave, i na njima se neizmjerno mnogo pije i troši. Domaćini svečari se preko cijele godine spremaju, skupljaju i od usta otkidaju samo da što bolje i obilnije proslave svoga sveca. Tovarima se, naročito u zimska vremena, vuče špirit iz čaršije, kuvaju se pogače i pite i kolje se blago, ako se mrsi. Po tri-četiri dana u svečarevoj kući sofre se ne dižu. I zvanice i nezvanice ne kreću se iz kuće dok se sve ne pojede i ne popije. Nije, napošljetku, nikakva rijetkost, da se na kraju krajeva i potuku i krv proliju. Isto su tako i svadbeni običaji rđavi i štetni. Oni se redovno izvrgnu u pijančenje i beskoristan trošak. Sa čisto materijalne strane posmatrajući ove svadbene običaje, oni su vrlo štetni po narod, jer dok se provede ugovor, prosidba, svatovi, ploska, vjenčanje, pir, mir i pohode među prijatelje potroši se silan gotov novac osim novca koji se utroši u premnogo jelo i piće. Među ovim svadbenim običajima najgori je akt mirbe. Dogodi se često da sve mirdžije zajedno ne mogu da plate ogromnu sumu koju traže djevojački roditelji, te se tako rastanu bez pomirenja. I običaj zadušnica, jedžeka je, iako manje od prva dva običaja, štetan i nekoristan za naš narod. I na zadušnicama se mnogo troši jela i pića, naročito u zadružnim porodicama gdje su česti slučajevi smrti. Mjesto plača i naricanja često se zadušne daće, kad ugrije piće, izvrgnu u pijanku, podvikivanje i pjevanje. Često se takođe i na daćama posvade i potuku. Uopšte svi su ovi običaji ekonomski ubitačni za naš narod, jer su preveliki troškovi koji se čine pri njihovom provođenju i slavljenju. Često biva da se svi masni i slani zalogaji potroše pri ovim običajima, pa kad nastupe teški radovi oranja, kopanja i kosidbe, nema mrsne večere ni slana ručka, kako to dosta tačno veli pop Simić u nacrtu svoje okružnice. Za suzbijanje ovih rđavih i štetnih običaja mogu se naravno upotrebiti samo moralna sredstva. Širenje jače prosvijećenosti u masama narodnim jeste bez sumnje jedno od najuspješnijih moralnah sredstava protiv nakaznog i raskalašnog načina slavljenja i provođenja običaja. U pošljednje vrijeme počele su se i u nas življe po zemlji osnivati zemljoradničke zadruge, srpski sokoli, društva trezvenosti i pobratimstva protiv aklohola. Preko ovih društava i sa njima se može mnogo učiniti protiv ovih rđavih narodnih običaja. Ali ima u narodu i jedna živa sila, jedna ličnost, bez koje se ovi običaji ne vrše, i koja može najviše da radi na njihovom saniranju. To je sveštenik, koji dosad nije baš mnogo i odano radio na suzbijanju ovih štetnih narodnih običaja i navika. Pustilo se je i od njegove strane da ide kako ide. Naročito, staro otačastveno sveštenstvo nije ništa preduzimalo sa svoje strane protiv rđavih narodnih običaja. Njegova svakidanja životna filozofija glasila je: "Neka se i narod malo proveseli i živne". Taka je filozofija i prolazila u staro vrijeme, ali danas su nastupila druga vremena i razvile su se drukčije ekonomske prilike koje traže neprekidan rad i smišljenu štednju. Izvan svake je sumnje da se današnje neuputno i nepametno slavljenje i provođenje ovih narodnih običaja ne može odjednom ukinuti. Zato bi se njihovo dosadanje prekomjerno slavljenje i provođenje trebalo svesti na minimum, i u tom pravcu mogli bi sveštenici najviše uraditi, jer su oni vezani obrednim funkcijama za ove običaje i imaju jak, neposredan uticaj za narod. Reforma običaja krsnog imena mogla bi se provesti ovako: koljivo i svijeća, a iza toga jedan ručak kod kuće, na kome će se razlomiti krsni kolač gdje je to običaj. To je dosta, jer otklen dođe to da se, recimo, Đurđevdan ili koje drugo krsno ime slavi tri do četiri dana, a sama ga crkva ne slavi više od jednog dana. Isto bi tako trebalo reformisati složene ženidbene običaje. Protiv starog nekulturnog običaja otmice djevojaka, koji se i danas često javlja, rade i radiće zemaljske vlasti i sudovi, a i sveštenici bi mogli u tom pravcu nešto učiniti svojim savjetom. U ovim svadbenim običajima trebalo bi zadržati prosidbu, vjenčanje i pir sa jednim ručkom, a osobito živo poraditi na tome da se ukine davanje novca za djevojku, ako je to ikako moguće. Velim, ako je to ikako moguće, jer je ovo davanje novca za djevojku osnovano na čisto ekonomskim razlozima. Strana koja daje novac teži da dobije u kući jednog člana više koji će raditi, a ona koja prima novac, ide na to da gubitak u jednom radnom članu nadoknadi dobivenim novcem, stokom ili drugim stvarima od vrijednosti. Zato je ovaj novac za djevojku u starim našim seoskim zadrugama išao u "kuću", a nije davan djevojačkim roditeljima, i rodbini. Danas zadruge naglo propadaju, pa se je nadati da će i ovaj običaj davanja novca za djevojku jednom već iščeznuti. I kod daća, jedžeka ili zadušnica treba svršavati sve osim ukopa u crkvi: sedmicu, četrdesetnicu, po godine, i godinu. Na ukopu dati večeru ili ručak s vrlo malo pića, i to ako je ukop zimi kad na groblju vlada oštra studen. Mi mislimo da bi trebalo na osnovu ovog referata, kad na nj stave svoje eventualne napomene članovi Velikog upravnog i prosvjetnog savjeta, izraditi okružnicu o rđavim i štetnim narodnim običajima. Pošto su ovi običaji vezani sa vjerom, tu bi okružnicu trebalo da potpišu sva četiri otačestvena arhijereja i da je upute na pastvu svojih eparhija, jer narod u ovim običajima nalazi toliko crkvene zakonitosti koliko i u samim religioznim obredima, pa bi ga o protivnom mogao uvjeriti samo poglavar crkve - arhipastir, u kome je, po narodnom mišljenju, oličena sva crkvena zakonodavna vlast. G. Zaharije Popović, paroh iz Bijeljine, ide u svom izvještaju u tom pravcu jedan korak dalje i veli: "Kad bi naši arhijereji po primjeru prvog nam arhiepiskopa i prosvjetitelja u narod zašli i na skupštinama parohijskim razjasnili mu pogrešnost u shvatanju i štetnost od podržavanja tijeh običaja, uvjeren sam da bi glas njihov našao povoljnog odziva u našem narodu. Ukidanje krvne osvete i višednevnog slavljenja u Crnoj Gori pokazuje šta je kadra postići živa riječ arhijerejska". Okružnice o rđavim i štetnim narodnim običajima trebalo bi razaslati na sve srpske opštine, parohijska zvanja, srpske zemljoradničke zadruge, srpske sokole, na sva društva pobratimstva i trezvenosti u zemlji, jer sva ova društva i korporacije, već po svom programu, mogla bi sa svoje strane, ako imalo pokažu volju, povoljno uticati na saniranje ovih običaja. Sveštenici bi morali, kao u prvom redu za ovu stvar pozvana lica, da kroz više godina okružnicu narodu tumače i to svake mlade nedjelje, velikih praznika, na zborovima i pri vršenju ovih običaja. Na svakom koraku treba da sveštenici propaguju i dokazuju svu štetnost izvršavanja ovih običaja kako su se dosad provodili i slavili. Koji parohijanin ne bi poslušao savjet u stvari ovih običaja, neka se javno ukori za primjer drugim. Ako i to ne pomaže, neka sveštenik bez velike potrebe ne ide u kuću tom parohijaninu. Balkanski rat i austrijska intervencija Andre Šeredam: Balkanski rat i austrijska intervencija. Preveo Mih. D. Milinković, suplent, Niš 1913. Osvrt na knjigu francuskog publiciste, koja je te godine bila prevedena i kod nas, štampan je u Bosanskoj vili, XXVII/1913, br. 13-14 i predstavlja jedan od posljednjih Kočićevih tekstova. ___ Poznati francuski publicist, veliki poznavalac istočnog pitanja i iskreni prijatelj našeg naroda gosp. Andre Šeradam iznio je u časopisu "Less Annales des Nationalites" za mjesec februar 1913. svoj pogled i mišljenje o eventualnoj intervenciji Austro-Ugarske u balkanskom ratu. Taj je članak preveo i zasebno odštampao suplenat gosp. Mih. D. Milinković i izdanje je pomognuto od odbora Narodne odbrane za okrug toplički. Osobitu svoju pažnju obratio je gosp. Šeradam na narodnosne statističke cifre poliglotske Austro-Ugarske monarhije. Samo dodaje da treba zapamtiti da statističke cifre, raspoređene od njemačkih i mađarskih vlasti u Austriji i Ugarskoj, počivaju na osnovi konverzacionog jezika (umgangssprache). To će reći, ako jedan Čeh, koji stanuje u Beču, govori u isto vrijeme i češki i njemački, on je smatran za Nijemca, iako je u stvari Čeh. Prema ovom načinu popisivanja vidi se da su zvanične cifre isuviše uvećane da bi se povlađivalo Nijemcima i Mađarima koji pomažu političku hegemoniju. Podanici Austro-Ugarske dijele se na pet rasa: Germanci, Mađari, Latini, Sloveni i Jevreji. Germanci su Nijemci na broju 11,305.000 (u Austriji 9,170.000 i u Ugarskoj 2,135.000). Mađari sastavljaju etnografsku grupu, koja ima političku hegemoniju u Mađarskoj, kao što je Nijemci drže u svojim rukama u Austriji. Mađari sačinjavaju zasebnu narodnost čije je porijeklo neizvjesno. Kako proizlaze od Huna, to se pretpostavlja da su došli iz Centralne Azije. Latini - Italijani i Rumuni predstavljaju latinsku rasu u Austro-Ugarskoj. Najveći broj Italijana (727.000) grupisan je u Trientu, u centru varoši Trsta, čija su predgrađa već slovenska, i na zapadnoj strani Istre. Ogromna većina ovih Italijana ima separatističke težnje i vatreno teže da se prisajedini Italiji. Rumuna ima u Austriji i Ugarskoj 3,029.000. Potomci su starih rimskih kolona, koji su pošli za carem Trajanom u dunavsku dolinu. Rumuni su podložni djejstvu nacionalne propagande kojom se upravlja iz Bukurešta. Slovenska rasa u Austro-Ugarskoj zastupljena je sa šest elemenata: Česi, Poljaci, Ruteni, Slovenci, Srbohrvati i Slovaci. Česi imaju 5,955.000, Poljaci 4,259.000, Ruteni 3,804.000, Slovenci, 1,290.000, Slovaci 2,019.000 (s etnografske tačke gledišta braća su Čeha, s kojima su i susjedi). Srbohrvata ima 5,269.000, od kojih 711.000 u Dalmaciji i 2,730.000 u Hrvatskoj i Slavoniji i 1,828.000 u Bosni i Hercegovini. Oni su vrlo lojalni podanici, ali suviše trpe od izuzetnih mjera, od sumnjičenja i prepreka koje se stavljaju nacionalnim progresima od Mađara u Hrvatskoj i Slavoniji, i od Zemaljske vlade u Bosni i Hercegovini. Što se tiče Jevreja, ništa ne treba govoriti. Oni su obično i svagdje onamo gdje je državna vlast. Gosp. Andre Šeradam nalazi separatiste u Austro-Ugarskoj koji teže preko granice. On konstatuje da ima 4,000.000 Nijemaca, 3,756.000 Italijana i Rumuna, jedan milion Rutena koji su separatisti, dakle skoro devet miliona podanika, koji žele iz raznih uzroka da budu prisajedinjeni susjednim državama, ali čije bi različite težnje mogle biti zadovoljene tek u slučaju neke velike prevratnije u Evropi. Lojalni podanici su 8 miliona Nijemaca, 9 miliona Mađara i 22 miliona Slovena, jer kao što je primijećeno, Sloveni, izuzev 1 miliona Rutena, iako su slavofili, pa čak uopšte i rusofili, nisu panslavisti, što se objašnjava razložno, uostalom, još njihovim geografskim razmještajem i ciframa relativno suženim po nacionalnom grupisanju; njihov nacionalni razvoj ne bi se mogao potpuno izvršiti u okrilju Austro-Ugarske carevine. Ove razne konstatacije pokazuju da je Austro-Ugarska jedna poliglotska država, u kojoj su Sloveni u većini, a u kojoj je još uvijek njemačko-mađarska hegemonija. Ova hegemonija sasvim se prirodno vezala za Berlin, ali savez sa Berlinom postepeno se ograničava pod uticajem austrougarskog slavizma. Van svake je sumnje, zaista, da zbog ovog saveza, koji naročito počiva na germanizmu, spoljna politika bečke vlade postaje svakim danom sve protivnija željama većine od 23 miliona Slovena, koji se podjednako gledaju i u Beču i u Berlinu. I tako gotova jednodušnost od 23 miliona austrougarskih Slovena, s obzirom na njihove slovenofilske težnje - ne panslavističke - potpuno je neprijateljski raspoložena svakoj austrougarskoj intervenciji na istoku, na Balkanu, čiji bi cilj bio da otrgne balkanskim državama plod njihovih veličanstvenih pobjeda.